


Hermione Mendonica and the Six Horcruxes of Our Lord + 6th Summer

by HornedSerpentNine



Series: Veela's Omen Chronicles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alfā/Gamma/Delta Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl on a misson, Hermione has a little angsty faze, I have no idea how Brazilian schools work just humor me, Mini is a little shit (pun intended), Multi, and on that note she's at a new school!, gets sidetracked by Omegas throwing theirselves at her, school power shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedSerpentNine/pseuds/HornedSerpentNine
Summary: Year Six at . . . Not Hogwarts? Oh my, let me start over!Year Six at Castelobruxo; Hermione should be having happy hunting times for her and her new band of friends, but secrets have a way of ruining things!
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger/Harem, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/OC Sarah Flale, Hermione Granger/OC Tarow Greyback
Series: Veela's Omen Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461463
Comments: 84
Kudos: 134





	1. Don’t Count Your Hippogriffs Before They Hatch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, nor do I own any lore I found in the Wiki pages/Pottermore.  
> My wonderful Beta is Rencae!  
> Also, I use Google Translate  
> Also-Also, all comments and questions are welcome! I always reply!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione crashes a party, kidnaps an Omega, and accepts a mission!

Hermione gives Cobra a note to Eto telling her mother that she’s going out, and with Tyche coiled around her—Mini sleeping snuggly around the Horned Serpent’s neck—and Err’sh on her shoulders, Hermione Disapparates to the Potter Manor. With a soft pop, she reappears in front of the gates, and they instantly open for her. She starts walking towards the Potter Manor doors.

‡ _I wonder why you were asssssigned another ssstrike misssssion ssso clossse to the ssstart of ssschool,_ ‡ Tyche hisses.

*It’s probably a small one, like a minor Death Eater or something,* Err’sh whistles.

“Regardless, I’ll just finish it quickly,” Hermione says, and she raises her hand to knock. Before she can, the door slams open, and a furious Alpha Rufus Scrimgeour shoulder checks her as he storms out. Err’sh whistles sharply at him, flaring his wings while Tyche’s hisses angrily.

“TAKE A LONG WANK AND THINK ABOUT YOUR CHOICES BEFORE I HAVE YOU BLACK-LISTED FROM ANY JOB IN THE MINISTRY!” Bella’s shrill scream echoes out from inside the Manor, her voice shaking every wall of the building. Hermione rubs her ears, and she tentatively creeps into the Manor.

She follows Bella’s yells further into the house, and soon, she hears the aggravated voice of Alpha Lily Potter and bored drawl of Professor Snape.

“—can’t just do that! Isn’t there some protocol or contractyou have to fill out?” Lily snaps, and Bella scoffs. Hermione pauses in the doorway, seeing Lily’s back is facing her. Professor Snape glances at her, but says nothing. She knows Bella is aware of her, but she too doesn’t say anything to her.

“I can do what I bloody please whenever I please—and that includes making you Deputy Head of the Auror Office. Wouldn’t you agree, Hermione?” Bella asks pointedly, and Lily whirls around.

“Hermione! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Lily exclaims, and Hermione tilts her head.

“You invited me to someone else’s house without telling her?” She asks Professor Snape, and he gives her a droll look.

“I did tell Lily. She merely wasn’t listening,” he drawls, and Lily blushes a little.

“I was listening Sev! Just, you can’t tell me things when I’m trying to cook!” She says indignantly, and Professor Snape just rolls his eyes.

“Anyway, Hermione, it’s lovely to see you here. Please, make yourself at home, I’ll go make us some tea,” Lily says, smiling at Hermione before she hurries away. At once, Bella and Professor Snape glare at each other.

“Shame you can’t stay Hermione, you’d make better company for Lily and Harry than this rag,” Bella hisses.

“At least I’m not a blatant squatter.” Professor Snape sneers, and he stalks away with his robes still billowing out behind him. Bella flips him the bird behind his back, then turns to Hermione.

“Here, you’ll need it for whatever hogwash _Sapphic Sev_ is going to make you do,” The Alpha woman hands her a folded letter, and Tyche takes it in her mouth.

“Thanks?” Hermione tilts her head, and Bella shoos her away.

“Miss Mendonica!” Professor Snape snaps loudly down the hall, and Hermione walks to where he’s secluded himself in the shadows.

* * *

“Allow me be frank, the way you delt with Maxine was too Gryffindor-like,” he drawls, and Hermione stiffens. She did quite well with her kill regardless if she can’t exactly remember it. Professor Snape narrows his eyes, and he looks down at the letter that Bella gave her. Wordlessly, he hands her a small, wrapped parcel, and she slips it into her pocket.

“Your target is a low ranking Death Eater conditioning teenage soldiers in the Amazon Rainforest. Simply discover their identity, and kill them, _discretely_. Preferably as an accident,” Professor Snape orders, and Hermione nods slowly. She’ll have to do some more hunting.

“Do I have a due date?” She asks, and he smirks.

“To be determined,” he drawls, and he looks her up and down critically. She’s wearing a loose white shirt tucked into black slacks held up with a black simple belt, and black boots.

“You all need disguises,” He sniffs, and waves his wand at her, turning shirt black. He then summons a black cloak, and he hands it over to her. Err’sh rises into the air to allow her to throw it on. Err’sh lands on her shoulder again. Professor Snape looks pointedly at her Familiars.

Hermione waves her hands over them. Err’sh transfigures into a Condor sized Raven, and Tyche transfigures into a King Cobra. Hermione waves her hand over herself, letting her magic guide her morphing. Her hair lengthens and twists into wild mass of black ringlets, her skin lightens to an alabaster tone, and her scent changes to strong citrus with honey.

“I suppose that will have to do,” Professor Snape drawls, and he hands her a Portkey. It’s a Muggle pen. Hermione flips on the hood, and she feels the pen start to vibrate.

“Try not to burn down the rainforest,” Professor Snape says, a note of apology in his voice. Before Hermione can question him about it, the Portkey takes her away.

* * *

Hermione sucks in a breath when the heat and humidity washes over her, giving her skin the chills. She fingers the cloak, sensing the magic keeping her body still cool. Unfortunately, Err’sh does not have that protection, and he caws in annoyance. Heflaps to the nearest branch, trying to shake out his moisture laden feathers. Tyche hisses a mocking laughter at the Condor-now-Raven, and Err’sh claws his beak back at her.

“Behave you two,” Hermione mutters, and she looks around her. There’s nothing but tropical forest as far as the eye can see. Which, isn’t that much as the rainforest bursting with dense flora and fauna. Hermione pricks her ears, listening for any unnatural disturbances.

*Err’sh, lend me your eyes,* Hermione trills, and the Raven shakes his wings one last time, then launches himself into the air. Hermione closes her eyes, and travels down her Familiar bond with Err’sh. They both let out a little gasp when her magic connects with his eyes, and she suddenly can see what he sees.

Err’sh flies higher over the trees, his sharp eyes scanning the ground. Suddenly, he passes through a golden barrier, and red-hot runes flare to life—and Hermione’s punched out of Err’sh’s mind.

* * *

Hermione screams in surprise and pain, stumbling back into a tree as her mental shields shudder. She can feel Err’sh panic from their bond, and Tyche presses her forehead against Hermione’s.

‡ _Be at eassse, Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss, [Brood-Queen-Mother,]_ ‡ Tyche hisses, and the place where her forehead gem was glows white. Instantly, the attack on her mind disappears, and Hermione lets out a ragged breath. Tyche rubs her face against Hermione’s, and Err’sh dives out of the sky onto her shoulder.

*Hermione Cage-Breaker! Are you alright?! I had no idea there was a barrier!* He caws worriedly, pulling back her hood so he can preen her hair.

*I . . . I’ll be fine, it just surprised me, that’s all,* She trills, leaning heavily against the tree, still breathing deeply. She looks down at her shirt, and the slight indent where the Locket rests. She knows Mini’s sleeping, and she won’t disturb the portrait for now. Her thoughts swirl restlessly, and then it dawns on her where she is.

“The golden castle,” She murmurs, memories of Eto, Ms. Carrow, the barrier, and that letter flashing in her mind. Eto had some blackmail on Ms. Carrow, so she might be a suspect for Hermione’s target, but the person she’s spying on might also be Hermione’s target. Either way, Eto knows something about it all, but Hermione can’t ask her about it.

If she does, she’ll have to explain her visions, and that’s something she wants to keep close to the chest. The wind shifts from being upwind for Hermione, to downwind, and suddenly they all stiffen. A single Omega scent wafts towards them, and Hermione snaps her head up.

A growl rumbles from her, and instantly fearful Omega pheromones accompained by the crashing of someone running fills the air.

“Go!” Hermione barks, and she throws herself after the Omega. Err’sh takes off back into the sky, and Tyche Slither-Syasasions away. Hermione follows the scent trail, jogging quickly after the Omega. She doesn’t want to catch them right away, since she’s hoping they’ll lead her to their base or to others waiting for the Omega.

She sniffs the humid air, and veers a little to the left. Apparently this Omega knows how to lay false scent trails. Hermione’s paitence is rewarded when she hears a shout in the distance. Picking up the pace, the tree line starts to emerge.

“Reggie! We have to go, now!” The Omega yells, her voice tinged with an Italian accent, and Hermione hears Reggie—who has an American accent—trying to calm the frantic Omega down. Suddenly, both the Omega and Reggie scream. Tyche’s triumphant hissing fills Hermione’s ears.

*There’s a lot of people here, Hermione Cage-Breaker!* Err’sh caws loudly, and Hermione looks up to see him circling high. Smirking, Hermione slows down to a stalking saunter, and she exits the tree line, her gaze fixed on the whimpering Omega and the dazed Reggie.

Gasps of horror sound around her, and Hermione pauses. Looking around, she didn’t expect there to be dozens of people in the small clearing. They all look like students having a party, as games, alcohol bottles, and food are scattered around a few mini campfires. A single sniff tells her that everyone are either Omegas or Betas.

“W-who are you?” Reggie asks, squinting at Hermione. She’s holding her head, and Hermione stares at her in shock. The Beta is slim and curvy, with long dark-brown, blond streaked hair. It’s in a low ponytail down to her waist. Her eyes are intriguing, both blue, but left one is blind.

She’s also one of the girls Hermione saved from the Werewolf pack when they were under Fenrir’s leadership.

* * *

Hermione ignores Reggie, and turns her attention to the Omega that Tyche has coiled around tightly. Her Familiar rolls the Omega on her back, and Hermione blinks. She too, is another one of those girls Hermione saved. The Omega’s short, and her head would probably only come up to Hermione’s shoulder.

Her black hair is pulled back in a ponytail, showing off her biracial Italian-Portuguese features. The Omega stares at her in terror, her soft, dark-brown widening. A tingle scratches weakly at Hermione’s mental shields. Breaking their stare, Hermione blinks away the weak _Legilimency_ attempt.

So the Omega can also cast wordless, powerful spells it seems. Hermione’s target would probably want to condition this one, or maybe, they already have. The fact she was spying on Hermione adds to her theory that the Omega may already be with her target.

“Hey, let her go, okay?” Reggie demands, crouching slowly. A few of the closer Omegas are edging closer to her, and Hermione feels a wary thrill start to pump through her.

“No,” Hermione drawls, and she snaps her fingers. Tyche _Slither-Syasasions_ away with her catch, and Hermione Disapparates before Reggie can lunge at her.

* * *

Hermione Apparates back where the Portkey dropped her off, and Tyche reappears a second later. The Omega starts squirming, taking a to scream, but Tyche quickly wraps herself around the Omega’s mouth. Hermione crouches over the Omega, avoiding direct eye contact with her.

She feels Err’sh sending a question through their bond, and she sends a mental picture of the five girls she saved. She senses him flying away, searching for to find if the other three girls are here. She waves her fingers, and silencing and illusion wards spring up around them.

*Mini, wake up.* Hermione orders in Twishity, and the Locket shudders groggily. It floats from under her shirt, and the lid snaps open. The portrait stretches, covering her mouth as she yawns.

‡ _What’d I misssss?_ ‡ She hisses.

*You are going to make sure the Omega stays here, silently, and unseen,* Hermione replies, and Mini frowns at the Avian language. Hermione doesn’t want to reveal she’s a Parseltongue in front of a complete stranger after all. She lifting the Locket’s chain over her head. Mini frowns, and crosses her arms.

‡ _Ssso I’m reduccced to babysssitting? You know ssshe won’t be able to underssstand me!_ ‡ The Locket hisses grumpily, and Hermione shrugs. She lowers the chain around the Omega’s neck, and Tyche uncoils from her.

‡ _Can I at leassst mess with her a bit?_ ‡ Mini hisses hopefully, and she shrinks the chain length so the Locket becomes a chocker. The Omega grabs at the chain, but a raised eyebrow from Hermione has the Omega freezing.

*No, not today,* Hermione chirps, and Mini sighs.

‡ _You usssed to be ssso fun, sssweetie,_ ‡ Mini hisses, and slumps against the sides of her portrait. Hermione rolls her eyes, and Tyche slithers up her arm to rest along her shoulders.

“W-w-what are you going to do?” The Omega whimpers, her English words heavy tinged with her thick Italian accent. She flinches when Hermione grips her jaw, forcing the Omega to face her. Hermione releases a short burst of her Alfā pheromones to grab the floundering Omega’s attention. The Omega sucks in a sharp breath, and her eyes snap up to Hermione’s.

“ **You are going to tell me your name.** ”

* * *

The Omega just stares at her, confusion leaking into her features.

“ **You speak Italian?** ” She states her words almost like a question. Hermione ignores the statement, and raising an eyebrow at the Omega. A hint of fear creeps along the Omega’s face the longer their stare continues, and she lowers her eyes.

“ **Er—Omega Jodi Stratten,** ” Jodi mumbles.

“ **Okay, Stratten, I’m aware that our situation isn’t quite the best, but I’m just going to ask you a few simple questions, and then I’ll let you go on your merry way,** ” Hermione drawls, and the Omega narrows her eyes distrustfully.

“ **What was the party for?** ” Hermione asks, and the Omega takes a few seconds before she answers.

“ **It’s the the before school get-together.** ”

“ **Any reason why there weren’t any Alphas?** ”

Now Jodi looks really confused.

“ **Uh, there weren’t any invited,** ” The Omegas says, and Hermione tilts her head at that. A party full of Omegas and Betas is a perfect hunting ground for conditioning soldiers. The fact that no Alphas are invited just adds to the temptation for her target.

“ **Why?** ” Hermione demands, and she catches a flicker of annoyance flashes across her eyes.

“ **We’re in Brazil,** ” Jodi says, an unsaid “ _duh_ ” hanging in the air after her reply. Hermione leans back, deep in thought. She never contemplated that other countries might have a different population of Presentations. If the staggering amount of Omegas and Betas in the crowd is any indication, there is a significant decrease in Alpha numbers in Brazil.

“ **How many Al—** ”

A large blast of powerful Omega pheromones sends Hermione rolling backwards, Tyche hissing sharply in surprise, and Jodi lets out a pained and frustrated howl. Hermione leaps to her feet, and Tyche launches at the thrashing Omega. Jodi claws at the Locket’s chain, which is now deeply embedded around her neck, choking her.

Tyche coils up the Omega’s body, pinning her down. Hermione shakes herself, her body still tingling from the power and force of the Omega’s pheromones. She stalks forwards, simply watching as Jodi’s face starts to turn red from lack of oxygen.

“Let her breathe.”

At Hermione’s order, Mini hisses tersely.

‡ _Fine, but if ssshe atttacksss you again, I’m going to really strangle her._ ‡

Mini reluctantly loosens the Locket’s chain, and Jodi gasps in lungfuls of fresh air.

‡ _I can bite her,Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss, [Brood-Queen-Mother], jussst a nibble, and then ssshe ssshall sssee what real pain isss,_ ‡ Tyche hisses, her eyes shining at the possibility and she flicks her tongue slowly. Hermione tilts her head, and then shakes it. Tyche’s venom is too potent, and Hermione doesn’t want to kill the Omega.

This is supposed to be a discrete mission, although, that was thrown out of the bag when all those Omegas and Betas saw her kidnap Jodi.

‡ _Knock her out, Mini,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and Mini sighs.

‡ _A little ‘pleassse’ wouldn’t hurt,_ ‡ The Locket hisses, but it releases a puff of magic. Jodi gags on it, but instantly slumps to the ground, unconscious.

“This was an utter clusterfuck,” Hermione growls under her breath, and snaps her fingers at Jodi, mentally casting an _Obliviate_ at the Omega. She takes the Locket off Jodi, and the chain lengthens once more to its normal size.

‡ _What are we going to do with her now?_ ‡ Mini hisses, bored already.

‡ _Nothing. When her friendsss find her, it will be asss if Jodi jussst had a bad dream,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and lowers her wards. Mini shrugs, and then yawns.

‡ _Alright, I’m going to take a quick nap again, I’m tired,_ ‡ Mini turns her back to Hermione, and the Locket lip snaps shut. Tyche flicks her tongue at it childishly.

‡ _Lazzzy thing,_ ‡ she hisses. Hermione taps her nose, and then starts walking towards where she felt that barrier.

* * *

Hermione and Tyche keep a sharp eye out for anything unusual as they slowly walk through the forest. Behind that barrier might be her target’s base, or anything really, but she knows that whenever someone puts up a barrier, they’re keeping something hidden. Tyche lifts her head to the sky, and flicks her tongue.

Soon enough, Err’sh circles low over the trees, cawing softly down at her.

*I could only find one of the three, Hermione Cage-Breaker.*

Hermione nods, and holds up her arm for Err’sh to land on.

*Can you find the barrier again?* She tweets, and he nods. Flapping, he soars above her. To pass the time while she waits, Hermione takes out Bella’s letter. Leaning against a tree, she unfolds the parchment, and starts to read.

_You owe me a bloody explanation, killing for the Order of Chickens. Anyway, I’m only doing this because Sev now is in my debt._

_You new name is Alpha Mia Val Mendonica. For the love of Merlin, remember that. Your hellish, dysfunctional family consists of your birth mother, Alpha Vyvian Mendonica, your other mother, a French Veela, and one of your many cousins is Alpha Hermione Mendonica._

_You lived in Britain for your whole inconsequential life with Vyvian. You attended Hogwarts, and you were Sorted into Hufflepuff. You want to become a Magizoologist for some bloody reason. One of your life goals is to make a spell to help Maledictus control their blood curse since your best friend is a Maledictus (yes I know about her since she had to withdraw from Hogwarts). You also use a damn wand to cast magic, since wandless casting is Hermione’s signature move._

_Don’t bloody fucking die because of Sev, or I’ll resurrect your corpse and kill you again._

_Bella_

Hermione’s eyes widen, and she has to reread the ornery Alpha woman’s letter. Burning the letter with her Cursed Fire, she sighs as she realizes now that her mission won’t be a quick in and out jaunt. Hermione takes out Professor Snape’s small parcel, and carefully unwraps it. As soon as she does, the small parcel suddenly swells, popping back into what was its original, much larger form.

She sits down to open the box, lying it on her lap. Tyche watches on, intrigued. Inside the parcel, is a worn textbook, and a bundle of clothes. Hermione picks up the textbook, scanning it’s title. Opening it, she flips through Professor Snape’s personal copy of the Advanced Potion-Making by Alpha Libatius Borage.

There’s numerous scribbled annotations throughout the entire book, with entire pages crossed out, and rewritten instructions on the side.

The bundle of clothes, Hermione finds, look suspiciously like pieces for an uniform set. Three sets of plain, bright green robes with a brown, white, and grey trim respectively are folded together neatly over the five sets of black waistcoats. Five sets of skirts of either green or brown colors are paired to five sets of thin, black shorts.

Presumably to go under the skirts.

Then there’s a long, thin, dark green cloak with gold fastenings. On the front, a little tag with her cover name gleams with a clean, glossy shine. Hermione stares at the uniform, and then groans as she realizes what she was manipulated into accepting.

— . —

Legilimens = Legilimency Spell 2x

Obliviate = Memory Charm


	2. Castelobruxo Accepts You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets her new roommate and gets a tour of her new school!

Hermione stops walking when Err’sh lands in front of her, squawking loudly. He gestures with a wing between them, and Hermione takes a shaky breath. Palm outstretched, she reaches forward slowly, and freezes when her skin prickles with the heat of intense magic. She waves her hand in front of her, hoping that she doesn’t need a spell to activate the barrier’s visibility.

‡ _Look!_ ‡ Tyche hisses, pointing with her tail at the ground. Hermione scans the damp leaf litter, and a grin spreads across her face when she sees the scorched rune line. She simmers her magic around her fingertips, and simply tracing a nine pointed star on the barrier. The second she finishes, Hermione doesn’t hesitate, and she walks forward.

* * *

Err’sh lets out a proud caw when the barrier lets her pass, and Hermione smiles widely.

‡ _That wasssn’t too hard,_ ‡ Tyche hisses. Hermione shrugs, and starts walking. She holds up her hand, and Err’sh flaps onto it. Guiding him to her shoulder, and he shakes out his moist feathers. The rainforest melts away, and she tilts her head up as the golden castle is revealed.

Pausing, Hermione checks the perfectly manicured lawn surrounding the castle for anyone, specifically those she saw at the party, but there is no one here. Focusing on the golden castle, Hermione’s gaze snags on the figure of a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Her breath quickens when she recognizes Ms. Carrow. The Alpha woman looks exactly as she saw in her vision, down to her flowing, dark blue robes. Hermione’s hand moves to the pocket where the uniform is, and she wonders if she should change before she introduces herself.

Ms. Carrow looks up, and spots Hermione, who squares her shoulders. No time now to change. Confidently, she strides across the grounds, stopping a respectable distance away from the Alpha woman. Ms. Carrow’s eyes widen a fraction, fear flashing there before cold professionalism replaces it.

“Miss Mendonica, you’re right on time,” Ms. Carrow says smoothly, and she withdraws a letter from her sleeve, handing it over to Hermione. As Hermione takes it, she notices Ms. Carrow’s eyes flick between Err’sh on her shoulder and Tyche’s head resting against her neck.

“Interesting choice of Familiars; may I ask what their names are?” The Alpha woman asks casually, but Hermione senses there’s a deeper probing behind her words. Quickly, she scrambles for appropriate names.

“This is Huginn,” Hermione gestures to Err’sh.

“And this is Apophis,” she points to Tyche. Ms. Carrow nods slowly.

“Odin’s Raven of Thought, and the Egyptian God of Chaos and Destruction. Peculiar names . . . I remember reading about someone else in the papers having a penchant for naming their Familiars after gods.”

Hermione fights to not roll her eyes at the unsubtle line of questioning. The Alpha woman might have been a Slytherin, but she’s lost her touch out here in exile. Hermione decides to indulge her anyway.

“Oh? You might be talking about my cousin, Alpha Hermione Mendonica,” Hermione says with a smirk, and looks down at her letter to end the small talk. She ignores the small hitch in Ms. Carrow’s breath at her admission. The letter is sealed with green wax and the deeply impressed crest is a shield.

Inside the shield on the left side, is a golden crescent moon supporting a golden flag post with the flag itself hanging in the inside arch of the crescent. Both the crescent moon and the flag have leafy, green swirls on them.

CASTELOBRUXO

_Headmaster Alpha Algil Outank_

_(Brazilian Emissary of International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Mendonica,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in the Exchange Programme between Hogwarts and Castelobruxo. You shall find an attached list of all required school supplies.

Quarter begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Alpha Alecto Carrow_

Alpha Alecto Carrow,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Hermione’s thoughts suddenly turn to Daphne. With Hermione gone, and no King-in-Waiting, the Beta have to either step up as King, or the Slytherin House will dissolve into chaos. Grimacing, she continues reading.

Uniform

Sixth-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (bright green with brown or white or grey trim)

2\. Five sets of waistcoats (black)

3\. Five sets of khaki shorts (boys)

3a. or skirts (with thin black shorts underneath) (brown or green, girls)

4\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

5\. One thin cloak (dark green, gold fastenings)

Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry nametags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 6)_ by Beta Miranda Goshawk

 _An Advanced History of Magic_ by Beta Titlda Romda

 _Quintessence: A Quest_ by Omega Jerry Stutart

 _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ by Omega Emerald Potskin

 _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_ by Omega Serinas Yulk

 _Advanced Potion-Making_ by Alpha Libatius Borage

 _The Intricacies of All Magical Creatures and the Like_ by Beta Nil Scamander

 _Confronting the Faceless_ by Beta Mullan Triberon

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring their Familiar to class, as long as said Familiar does not cause disturbance to said class

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT WHILE BROOMS ARE ALLOWED, THEY ARE NOT TO BE USED AS MODES OF TRANSPORTATION IN THE HALLS _OR_ OUTSIDE WHEN NOT REGULATED.

THE CAIPORA DO NOT TAKE KINDLY TO UNWANTED BROOMS.

Hermione looks up from the letter, a question about to inquire about Caipora, when a sudden cry of alarm sounds above them.

* * *

“Watch out!” A frantic girl shouts, and Ms. Carrow barely sidesteps out of the way as the girl lands heavily, snatching something out of the air.

“Gotcha!” She crows, leaping to her feet, only to realize that both Ms. Carrow and Hermione are staring at her. A breeze wafts her Alpha scent towards Hermione; hints of mulberries and grass. The Alpha has smooth brown skin, blond hair wrapped in a African headdress, and lively, black eyes.

Hermione thinks she looks like a mini-me of Alpha Seraphina Picquery, the retired President of MACUSA.

“P-Prof! Er . . . Hi!” The Alpha squeaks, hurriedly hiding the object behind her back.

“Oh, thank Merlin! Did you catch it, Miss Picquery?!” A British accented voice calls from the top of the stairs. They all look up, and watch silently as a fat wizard hurries down the long stairs. Professor Carrow closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“Miss Mendonica, may I introduce Miss Pippa Picquery, and my fellow Prof Beta Horace Slughorn,” the Alpha woman gestures elegantly to the pair, and Pippa’s jaw drops a little. Professor Slughorn, who finally arrives at the bottom of the stairs, gasps dramatically at the introduction.

His eyes light up, and he wipes his sweaty hands on his sweeping brown robes before shaking Hermione’s hand enthusiastically.

“Oho, Miss Mendonica, eh?! What an honor to meet you! I’ve heard so much about your family!” He cries, and Hermione can’t hold in a small grimace. Professor Slughorn is enormously fat, bald, and old. His belly is so large that his robes look too small on him, and it precedes him when he walks. The Beta is short, his head level with her chest. His shiny, gooseberry eyes stand out against his large, silver walrus moustache.

Professor Carrow scowls down at him, and when the Beta glances over at her, Hermione swiftly, but casually, removes her hand from his clammy grip.

“What are you doing so far from Britain?” Hermione asks, tilting her head. Err’sh stares at the Beta, and Tyche flicks her tongue disapprovingly at the Beta’s attire. Professor Slughorn draws himself up importantly.

“Why, when this beautiful school of Castelobruxo invited me to be its new Potions Professor, I couldn’t refuse! The climate here beats the English cold if you know what I mean!” He says jovially. Hermione hums neutrally. She wonders if he’s the person Professor Carrow was blackmailed into spying on.

Hermione gets the feeling that he isn’t her target, but only time will tell. Professor Slughorn doesn’t notice the distaste on Hermione and Professor Carrow’s faces, and he turns to Pippa.

“You caught it, didn’t you?” He asks, and Pippa uncurls her hands, revealing a small vial filled with black liquid. A label clearly reading, _Draught of Living Death_ , catches Hermione’s eye.

“Thank Merlin! To think, those mischievous Caipora nearly smashed this!” He titters nervously, and scopes the vial back into his robe’s pocket. Professor Carrow raises an eyebrow, then fixes a steely stare on the Beta man.

“Miss Piquery, why don’t you escort Miss Mendonica to your room and help get her settled,” Professor Carrow orders curtly, and Pippa flicks her eyes to Hermione.

“Sure thing, Prof,” the Alpha says, and she starts walking back up the stairs, gesturing with her head for Hermione to follow.

* * *

Leaving the adults, Hermione uses her long legs to catch up to Pippa easily. Err’sh takes off when the motion of Hermione loping up the stairs makes him nauseous, and flies high over Castelobruxo.

“So, um, new exchange student?” Pippa says awkwardly with a distinctive American accent, and Hermione nods. Tyche nods as well.

“Same here,” Pippa pauses, then blurts out her next question.

“Uh, you don’t happen to be related to _the_ Alpha Hermione Mendonica?”

Hermione smirks.

“She’s my cousin. What about you, are you related to Alpha Seraphina Picquery?” Hermione asks in turn, and Pippa sighs.

“Yeah, she’s my Grandma.”

“It seems we both have famous relations,” Hermione states, and Pippa grins at that.

“Oh yeah. It’s honestly a relief to meet someone else with a family member who’s world renowned famous, ya know? Be prepared to get all kinds of questions asked about your cousin.”

They finally reach the top of the stairs, and Pippa leads her into the castle. As soon as they enter, they see a central, multicolored marble staircase spiraling up seven floors. Immediately, Hermione feels cooling magic flow over her, soothing her skin from the oppressive humidity outside.

“The girls’ dorms are the north side, fourth floor,” Pippa says, and then with a sly grin, she hops onto the banister. Tyche and Hermione glance at each other, confused.

“Come on, this way is faster,” Pippa pats the banister, and Hermione sits down next balance, balancing herself.

“Alright, just hold onto the banister—Castelobruxo, fourth floor please!”

Hermione is about to open her mouth to question Pippa’s sanity, when they suddenly shoot upwards. She flinches, gripping the banister as the wood spirals them round and round, blurring the walls of Castelobruxo. Pippa’s joyous whoop of laughter greets her when the banister slows to a halt.

Pippa hops off, spinning around, and she pats the banister like it’s a good dog.

“Thanks for the ride!” She giggles. Hermione slides off the banister with quivering legs, and feels the sentient magic of Castelobruxo brush against them warmly. She gasps, and a smile appears on her face. Castelobruxo feels different from Hogwarts; older, wiser, and somehow more serene.

It’s comforting to stand in elder magic’s embrace, simply letting her worries flow out of her. Pippa gives her a moment, and then she slowly takes Hermione’s hand.

“Just a little further,” the Alpha murmurs, and Hermione nods. They walk through the halls, passing by dozens of doors adorned with golden plaques. Most of the doors are decorated personally by their occupants.

“And here we are,” Pippa says, a nervous tone entering her voice. Before them, is an undecorated door with a golden plaque with their names inscribed on it.

“My old roommate, Thals, moved out, so Prof Carrow assigned you and me to room together,” Pippa says, and she opens the door. Hermione quickly takes stock of the small room. There’s a huge wardrobe just inside the room on the left, and a bunkbed takes up the rest of wall.

On the right side of the room, sits a small worn, rectangular, wooden table and two stools. A single window on the wall directly across from the door looks out the beautiful Amazon rainforest, and beneath it is Hermione’s school trunk.

“I claimed top bunk,” Pippa says, a hint of an edge in her words, almost as if she’s expecting a challenge. Hermione looks up, and sure enough, she sees that the top bunk has a heap of furry blankets strewn all over it.

“Fine by me,” Hermione concedes, and she walks over to her trunk. Tyche slithers off her and onto the floor, sniffing around curiously. Opening her trunk, Hermione sighs in acceptance when she sees her school supplies neatly packed by Cobra. The House-Elf even wedged Skeeter Beetle’s cage between two of her textbooks.

She places the cage on the table, and the Beetle races around, chittering at the new dorm. By now, Hermione’s fairly certain that Skeeter has lost herself to her Animagus form, and has the mental mindset of a harmless insect. Tyche slithers onto the table, curling around Skeeter’s cage, and closes her eyes.

“So, uh, do you want a tour?” Pippa asks awkwardly from her place in the doorway, and Hermione nods. She locks her trunk, and follows the Alpha out. Pippa is nervously chattering about all the little details of Castelobruxo, filling the silence of the castle.

“Us Alpha’s have to come a day early cause we need all the advantages we can get, oh! Those candles float during the fall—”

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘we need all the advantages we can get’?” Hermione interrupts, and Pippa snaps her fingers in realization.

“Right! I forgot about the culture difference! See, in Britain and America, there’s generally an even presentation population, but in South America, there’s like, seven-to-one Omegas to Alphas, and three-to-one Betas to Alphas.”

Hermione’s jaw nearly drops at the ratios. She hadn’t thought the discrepancy was that severe. Pippa nods at Hermione’s shock.

“Yeah, and I’ve never even heard of any Gamma being born here too—oh look, that’s the Transfigurations classroom!”

As they tour the castle, Hermione realizes it’s not that different from Hogwarts in the layout of classrooms. Although, the Astronomy tower is significantly larger than Hogwarts’, and also has better telescopes. The Library is also smaller and more compact; built for browsing rather of an area for study.

However, the most interesting place that Castelobruxo has to offer is the Stables. They’re on the back side of the castle on the ground floor, and look like three giant, glass, greenhouses sandwiched together.

“We can’t go in until we’re given approval from the Prof at the beginning of each year, but it’s totally awesome! Like, any creature magical or not can come and go whenever they want, and you have to stay on the path—unless you’re in a class of course—cause you’re in their habitat, not the other way around,” Pippa babbles, and Hermione nods. She can see Err’sh perched on top of the Stables.

Pippa turns around, leading Hermione back inside Castelobruxo. They soon enter the Host Hall, which is similar to Hogwarts’ Great Hall, except with more grand and luxurious furnishings. Instead of floating candles above them, hundreds of floating _Bluebell Flame_ orbs bob over their heads.

“This is basically where visitors wait,” Pippa says, and she tosses herself onto an expensive looking couch. Hermione reclines on a next chair next to Pippa’s couch.

“What should I expect from the other students?” Hermione asks, and the Alpha hums thoughtfully. She rolls over onto her back, inspecting her nails.

“Well, the only other exchange students here are Beta Regina Kowalski, and Beta Nil Scamander—yeah, she’s the author of one of our textbooks! I’m so proud of her, we all are—oh! There’s also the ‘exchange adults’, like Alpha Donna-Lynn Smithy from America, and Omega Lin Mary from Canada,” Pippa rambles.

Hermione turns over the Alpha’s words in her mind, and she realizes that Nil and Regina are cousins. She remembers reading that Nil is the granddaughter of Beta Newton Scamander and Alpha Porpentina Scamander, and Regina is the daughter of Alpha Queenie Goldstein and Epsilon Jacob Kowalski.

Hermione remembers that it’s still illegal for American Wizarding people to interact with Muggles, so Regina deliberately using her father’s name is interesting. Tuning back to Pippa, Hermione realizes the Alpha is still talking about the students.

“—like Beauxbatons, we have a Sub year system—but we came up with it first—which starts when you’re seven—which is Sub-First year—and continues until you turn eleven. Of course, then you have the seven regular years, then you graduate, and then you’re free!” Pippa throws her hands up, mimicking confetti raining down.

“Say, why’d your old roommate move out? Is she an exchange student too?” Hermione asks, and Pippa’s whole demeanor darkens uncharacteristically.

“She wanted a new change of scenery back in America I guess,” Pippa reproachfully grumbles under her breath, and Hermione drops the touchy subject. There’s a beat of awkward silence, and then the Alpha leaps to her feet, a forced smile on her face.

“Come on! Let’s see if there are any more Profs here!” Pippa says with false cheerfulness, and Hermione lets herself be pulled along.

* * *

Hermione tries to melt into the shadows of the Host Hall. Unlike yesterday, the posh waiting room is now crammed with students. Even the Sub-year students are here, although they’re rounded up in a corner of the Hall with a Professor. The rest of the students are mingling, talking with friends, and walking around, and Hermione catches the sounds of multiple languages being spoken.

She fiddles with the Locket idly, wishing that the Naming Day Ceremony would start. Before she went to bed last night, she had opened the Locket, only to find that Mini was missing from her portrait. One of the main reasons that Hermione has concealed herself in the shadows is because she recognizes many of the Omegas and Betas from the party she had crashed.

And given that she’s severely outnumbered here, it would be a practical idea to keep her presence unknown for as long as she can. However, being the tallest person in the room who has a snake coiled around her under her cloak, and a bird on her shoulder, makes the task of looking unobtrusive a bit of a challenge.

A shadow of movement flits in the corner of Hermione’s eye, and she turns towards the right. The girl freezes when Hermione stares at her. The Beta’s wavy, brown hair is cut to just below her jaw and tucked behind her ears. Her dark, emerald-green eyes remind Hermione of the forest. Tyche flicks her tongue at the Beta.

“Are those your Familiars?” The Beta asks, her gaze firmly fixed on Tyche and Err’sh.

“Yes,” Hermione replies, keeping a wary eye on the Beta.

“May I touch them?”

Hermione raises an eyebrow at the question, but looks at Tyche and Err’sh. The Raven shrugs, while Tyche tilts her head curiously.

‡ _It’sss alright Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss [Brood-Queen-Mother], I can sssmell her sssincccerity,_ ‡ she hisses.

“What’s your name?” Hermione asks, and the Beta dips her head little.

“Beta Nil Scamander,” she whispers. Hermione silently extends her arm, and Nil watches in fascination as Tyche slithers down it and around the Beta’s own hand. Hermione observes attentively as Nil strokes Tyche’s scales, her eyes wide with delight and curiosity.

“She’s very big, much larger than an average female King Cobra,” Nil murmurs, and her eyes flick up to Err’sh.

“So is your Raven . . .” Nil trails off, and Hermione narrows her eyes. She senses that the Beta is fishing for more information.

“I found them that way,” Hermione says, and Nil slowly nods. Tyche sniffs the Beta’s hair, and Nil smiles.

“Well, I suppose they’re both magical, since I’ve never seen a King Cobra act this way.”

Hermione and Err’sh exchange a glance as Nil carefully unwraps Tyche from her arm. Tyche slithers back to Hermione, and Nil leaves with a small wave of her hand. The three of them watch her go, and Err’sh fluffs his feathers.

*Tyche, you and I will have to watch how we act around her,* he croaks, and Tyche sighs. However, before she can speak, the Bluebell Flame orbs start vibrating.

— . —

 _Causes the drinker to fall into a deep, death-like slumber_ = Draught of Living Death

 _Vaccinium_ _Flammae_ = Bluebell Flame Charm (Latin: Blueberry Flames) 2x


	3. Let Her Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione experiences her first day at Castelobruxo!

Everyone quiets, and a low hum of excitement thrums throughout the room. Hermione looks around, spotting the Sub year kids being escorted out though a back door. Professor Carrow enters the Host Hall through a larger door, and at her presence, everyone shuts up.

“Returning students, please proceed into the Mess Hall,” the Alpha woman ordersloudly, and the older students start to filter through the door Professor Carrow just came from. Hermione sees Pippa looking around for her, but she’s swept along with the rest of the crowd.

When only the First years are left, Professor Carrow scans the room. Hermione steps forwards, and the Alpha woman glances at her.

“Alright everyone, this way,” Professor Carrow says, and she leads them through another door. Most of the First years stare at Hermione in awe, and one even presses against her side. Soon, Hermione is surrounded by the First years, and she takes care not to accidentally knock any of them over as they walk through the hallway.

Tyche leans over Hermione’s shoulder, flicking her tongue at a pair of siblings. A Beta boy holds his hands up for Err’sh, and the Raven gently hops down into the boy’s embrace. The Beta boy almost falls over, but he valiantly strides on. Professor Carrow looks back once, and her gaze softens at the sight of Hermione and the First years.

The Alpha woman opens a door, and the loud sounds of the rest of the students suddenly fill the hallway.

“Now, wait here, and when I call you, come in,” Professor Carrow says, and she enters the Mess Hall, leaving the door open. A bunch of the First years lean forwards to look through the doorway. Hermione just waits as one-by-one the First years are called into the Mess Hall starting with Beta Renée Attar.

There was silence, then a flash of light, and then someone yells, “SLYPH HOUSE!” This continues for a while—Hermione learns the other Houses are called Daulphine and Undines—until there’s no First years left. Then Hermione hears her cover name.

“Mendonica, Mia!”

Err’sh struggles in the Beta boy’s grasp, and the kid lowers the Raven to the floor. Err’sh caws softly, nuzzling the Beta boy’s hand, then he flies through the doorway. Instantly, silence descends from the Mess Hall, and Hermione takes a calming breath. Tyche licks her cheek comfortingly, and Hermione strides into the Mess Hall.

* * *

Three long tables run down the length of the Mess Hall, and above each is the banner of one of the three Castelobruxo Houses. Facing the three tables, the Professors stand behind the staff table. In front of the staff table, Professor Carrow stands with a long scroll in her hands, and next to a serious looking Alpha man.

Hermione immediately identifices him as Headmaster Alpha Agil Outank. His long blond hair is pulled into a tight ponytail, and a neatly trimmed blond beard accents hard slate grey eyes. Hermione’s eyes skip over the students staring at her, and the tension in the Mess Hall rises when her eyes fall upon a white ring of light between the staff table and the three House tables.

Hermione ignores the heated stares, and walks into the circle of light. The three banners above the tables start to glowing, and to keep her gaze from connecting with the rest of the students, she observes the banners.

To her left, the banner has a white Fairy flitting in circles on a yellow field, in the middle, a grey Mermaid swims on a banner with a deep-blue field, and to her right, the banner has a black Dolphin frolicking on a diamond-blue field. The white circle pulses in time with Hermione’s heartbeat, and the glowing of the banners increase.

The Fairy bares its fangs, the Mermaid thrashes her tail, and the Dolphin leaps up in a spin. Suddenly, Err’sh swoops around the banners, silent as the grave. The Fairy shies away from him, and that banner ceases to glow. The Dolphin holds out, but its glow starts to fade while the Mermaid’s glowing heightens. She holds her hands out to Err’sh, and he circles around her banner.

Hermione holds up her arm, and Err’sh dives down on it. The Mermaid throws back her head, and yells.

“UNDINES!”

* * *

There’s a second of silence so thick that Hermione could have heard a pin drop on the floor, and then Professor Carrow starts clapping. Quickly, the rest of the students join in, and Hermione glances over her new House. The only one she recognizes at the table is Omega Jodi Stratten. Walking stiffly to the Undines table, she sits in the only empty spot; right across from Jodi in the midst of at least two dozen Omegas.

Err’sh hops onto her lap, and the Omegas on either side of her scoot away from her. Glancing up, she sees Jodi squinting at her, head tilted. Glancing around, Hermione spots Nil and Pippa under the Fairy; Slyphs House; and Reggie under the Dolphin; Daulphine House. Headmaster Outank steps forwards, simplistic, sweeping black robes commands more power than any of Dumbledore’s gaudy ones.

“Hello and good evening, for those who are new, I am Headmaster Algil Outank,” he says in Brazilian accented English. There’s a smattering of applause for him, and when he holds up his hand, the clapping stops.

“It is an honor to be back here for another year after witnessing a wonderful Naming. This year, we have another exchange student from one of our sister-schools to spend her Sixth year here.”

Hermione doesn’t need to look around to see the other student’s surprise.

“Kidnapper Alpha Brit,” An Omega close to her snarls, and Hermione feels the jabbing of angry Omega pheromones. Tyche tenses, and she turns to glare at the Omega.

“Like the other exchange students, I ask you all to show Miss Mendonica the best that Castelobruxo has to offer,” Headmaster Outank says, and he calmly makes his way back to his chair; a regular thing instead of an ostentatious throne that Dumbledore uses. Professor Carrow follows him, and when he sits, the food appears on the plates.

“So you’re the Alpha who kidnapped me,” Jodi says in her poor English. Hermione doesn’t answer, and starts picking at her food. The Omega looks her up and down, and a frown settles on her face. The rest of the table watches Hermione and Jodi’s interaction with interest.

“You know, if you wanted to do it, you could have just asked,” she drawls, and Hermione flicks her eyes up at the Omega. Jodi’s staring at her nonchalantly, but there’s a steel in her eyes.

“If you’re insinuating that I took advantage of you in that way, then you are severely wrong,” Hermione says softly, but Jodi purses her lips, unconvinced. And by the angry looks of the Omegas and Betas around her, none of them believe Hermione. A cold sweat coats Hermione’s skin, and she places her utensils down.

She looks Jodi in the eye, and the Omega straightens her back from her slouched position.

“I swear on my magic that I never raped you, _so mote it be,_ ” Hermione says firmly, and everyone who can hear her, gasps. Jodi’s jaw drops, and Hermione unsheathes her wand. There’s a baited breath as everyone waits for her to prove that her magic is still intact.

Swishing her wand, Hermione’s food vanishes. There’s another gasp, and Jodi’s eyes widen.

“Now, if you will excuse me,” Hermione says flatly, picking up Err’sh and standing up. Everyone’s staring at her as she exit the Mess Hall.

* * *

Hermione checks her timetable for the third time this morning, frowning at it. She’s certain she’s in the right place, but there’s no Professor or students in the Understanding Defensive Magic; UDM; classroom. Hermione assumes this class is the DADA equivalent.

In fact, two of her classes have different names too. Care of Magical Creatures is Magical Creature Studies, and History of Magic is Magical History. Then there’s the same named classes, such as Arithmancy, Astronomy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration, but then there are two that are new for Hermione.

There’s Apparation class, and then Pheromone Control class, both of which are Pass-Fail only. Hermione wonders what they do in Pheromone Control class, but tucks it away in the back of her mind. Walking into the empty classroom, she claims a seat near the back.

Err’sh flaps out of her arms and perches on the back of her seat.

*We’re really early,* He caws, and Hermione shrugs.

*I suppose breakfast here lasts longer than at Hogwarts,* she chirps.

*Hermione Cage-Breaker, I know it’s too late to back out, but I think our mission is going to end in disaster,* Err’sh caws, and Hermione rubs her face with her hands.

*Tell me about it,* She grumbles. At this rate, she’ll have no idea which students are being conditioned as all of them will be wary of her and keep to themselves. She doesn’t even have any leads for her target. She rubs her H.G. Tattoo, staring at the Basilisk inked into her skin.

No messages fill it, and Hermione wonders if her blood curse has a limit to its connection range. She pulls back her sleeve to look at her _Revol Key_ , but she figures its magic won’t connect to the other Revols’ _Keys_. She hopes that Tyche is having a better day than she is. Right after the breakfast fiasco, Hermione asked her Familiar to watch over Daphne.

‡ _I ssshall protect your Beta with my life,_ ‡ Tyche had hissed, and she shed her King Cobra disguise before she _Slither-Syasasions_ to Daphne’s side. Tyche’s presence with Daphne will help the Beta keep her Queen of Slytherin title from those searching for a chance to snatch it from her.

Suddenly, the door swings open, startling Hermione out of her musings and Professor Carrow marches in. Right behind her, are at least two dozen conflicted looking students.

“Miss Mendonica, there you are, I believe, Miss Stratten here has something to say to you,” the Alpha woman says briskly, and Hermione’s eyes switch to Jodi. The rest of the class files in, and the Omega walks up to Hermione’s desk. She meets Hermione’s eyes, and tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“I’m sorry that I accused you of something you didn’t do, and I should be careful of what I blame Alpha’s for in the future,” She says quietly, apologizing.

“I admit it wasn’t a good feeling, but I understand why you thought that way,” Hermione says with a calming tone, and Jodi nods to herself. Glancing at Professor Carrow, she hurriedly claims the empty desk next to Hermione.

“Now that that’s done, shall I begin class?” Professor Carrow asks, and a chorus of “Yes, Prof,” rise from the Sixth year class. Hermione looks around, seeing a mix of students from all three Houses, including Pippa, Reggie, Nil, and the Omega that hadsnarled at her at breakfast.

≠ “The Dark Arts, are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible,” ≠ Professor Carrow lectures seriously.

“As a N.E.W.T. level class, ≠ your defenses, must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo,” ≠ The Alpha woman continues, tapping her wand on the blackboard. The chalk rises to write the words; _Nonverbal Spellcasting_.

≠ “What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?” ≠ Professor Carrow asks, and most of the student’s hands rise, Hermione’s included. Professor Carrow gestures to her.

“You have the element of surprise against your foe,” Hermione says, and the Alpha woman nods.

“Indeed. Five points to Undines. Now . . .”

Hermione filters out the lecture, and she glances at Jodi. Leaning over, she whispers to the Omega.

“What do the points mean?” She whispers, and Jodi glances at her, then at her notes. The Omega switches to Italian when she leans over to Hermione, speaking quickly and softly.

“ **The House with the most points get a prize, which varies year to year, but you can also lose points too, so be careful. There’s also an award for the student who wins the most points in their year. Thals’ always won for her year.** ”

Just as Jodi finishes speaking, Professor Carrow has all of them stand and starts pairing up. Jodi is paired with Hermione, and she sees the Alpha woman give the Omega a pointed look. Apparently Professor Carrow wasn’t too impressed with Jodi’s apology.

Err’sh glides over to the safety of Professor Carrow’s desk, and he lets out a loud caw when the Alpha woman turns to look at him. With a flick of her wand, the Alpha woman banishes the desks to make a clear dueling space.

“If I hear a peep, points shall be deducted,” Professor Carrow says, arranging them in lines. Hermione unsheathes her wand, and Jodi does the same, gesturing that she’ll go first. Hermione braces herself, and sure enough, a silent stunner blasts towards her. She easily sidesteps it, and then flicks her wand at Jodi.

The Omega squeaks as she dodges it, and Professor Carrow notices.

“Ten points to Undines,” She says, and carries on. Hermione and Jodi grin at each other, and they hear Professor Carrow _tsking_ disappointedly down the line.

“Two points from Daulphine, Miss Kowalski.”

Jodi glances over at Regina.

“ **I wonder what’s troubling Reggie,** ” The Omega mutters so quietly under her breath that only Hermione’s Veela hearing picks the faint words. As the rest of the lesson continues, Hermione and Jodi keep racking up points for Undines, and once in a while, Pippa looks over to Hermione to smile at her excitedly.

When class ends, Hermione’s feeling quite smug that she and Jodi accumulated sixty points.

“Hey, guess what?” Pippa bounces over, leaning heavily against Hermione. She rolls her eyes at the energetic Alpha, and she doesn’t see Jodi narrow her eyes Pippa, but Nil and Regina do.

“What, Pippa?”

“All us exchange students have relatively the same classes—except Reggie doesn’t need to take Apparation class like we do—so I know you’re going to be my double Advanced Potions partner!” Pippa grins mischievously, and Hermione raises an eyebrow.

“Really? Why doesn’t Regina need to?” She drawls.

“She and Thals are—” Pippa cuts herself off, and takes a breath. Jodi pats her arm comfortingly.

“They are Seventh years. Anyway, let’s go!” The Alpha says in a forced tone, and she takes Hermione’s hand to lead her to the Potion’s Lab. Err’sh flaps onto Nil’s shoulder, who jumps at the sudden contact, but a bright smile lights up on her face.

When they arrive, Hermione’s confused when they don’t enter a dungeon. Instead, they enter a Lab that’s like a half-underground basement. Professor Slughorn is already there, speaking to a few of the students.

“Oho! Miss Mendonica! By-the-by, I shall be restarting a tea session group this year, and I want to ask if you could possibly join?” The Alpha man says right as Hermione’s enter the classroom.

“Perhaps later,” she says, and she stays with Pippa as the Alpha drags her to a desk in the front. Jodi sits with Regina, and the two immediately start a hushed, agitated conversation. Nil carefully places Err’sh on an empty cell next to her.

“Brilliant! Now, could everyone take out their books,” He says, and they do. He then takes the lids off of three cauldrons, and turns off the burners under the three crucibles.

≠ “Now then, scales out, everyone, and potions kits, and don’t forget your copies of _Advanced Potion Making,_ ” ≠ Professor Slughorn says, and waits until they do so. Hermione lays Professor Snape’s annotated textbook in front of her.

“Does anyone know what this is?” Professor Slughorn points to the first cauldron, andgestures for everyone to come forwards. Hermione easily recognizes all of them. A few hands raise, Hermione and Regina’s included.

“Oho! Miss Mendonica!”

≠ “It’s _Veritaserum_ , a colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth ≠ as they know it,” she says, and Professor Slughorn nods happily.

“Ten points to Undines! ≠ Very good, very good! Now, this one here is pretty well known . . . Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too . . . Who can—” ≠ This time Regina raises her hand.

“Yes, Miss . . . ?” Regina puts down her hand.

“Beta Regina Kowalski.”

“Well then Miss Kowalski, what is it?”

“ _Polyjuice Potion_ , it transforms the drinker into another human,” she replies, and Professor Slughorn nods.

“Brilliant! Ten points to Daulphine! Now what of this one?” Hermione raises her hand before Regina can, feeling competitive.

≠ “ _Amortentia_ , the most powerful love potion in the world. The distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and the steam rises in characteristic spirals, and it smells different to everyone—”

“But it doesn’t _really_ create love, it’s impossible to manufacture or imitate love,” ≠ Regina interrupts Hermione. She eyes the Beta out of the corner of her eye, seeing Regina staring at her confidently. Professor Slughorn looks like his favorite drama telly show just came on.

≠ “It _can_ cause powerful infatuation or obsession, ≠ by far making it is the most lethal made. For example, victims have been known to kill mercilessly, rape innocents, and torture their best friends, all for in the name of their ‘ _love_ ’,” Hermione says coldly, staring into Regina’s eyes. The class is silent, and then Professor Slughorn breaks up the tension.

“Oho! It seems we have two promising Potions Masters in the making! Twenty points to the both of you!” Professor Slughorn laughs.

“Sir, what about that one?” Pippa asks, pointing to the _Felix Felicis_. Hermione stays silent as Professor Slughorn dramatically explains the pros and cons of the potion. When he offers it as a prize, Hermione gives him her full, undivided attention. The Beta man shows them a small vial filled with the potion, enough for twelve straight hours of luck.

“Now, I want you to brew a _Draught of Living Death_ , and the student who has the most complete potion at the end of class shall win the Lucky Potion!” He says, and all the students scramble to get the ingredients. Hermione gathers hers ingredients orderly, going back to her station.

She doesn’t look at what anyone else is doing, and opens her textbook. Flipping through the table of contents, she finds a small script proclaiming ≠ _This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince_. ≠ She allows herself a second to appreciate the joke, and then gets to work.

She sets up her supplies so that it made a barrier that would make anyone have to lean heavily to see Hermione’s work. Hermione loses herself in the movements of methodical potion brewing, blueish fumes filling the classroom.

At a certainpoint, she closes the book, the magic of the potion serenading to her, guiding her movements and whispering suggestions.

≠ “And time’s . . . Up! Stop stirring please!” Hermione sets her ladle down, looking around at the other student’s potions. The only one that comes close to hers is Regina’s. Professor Slughorn walks through the aisles, checking each potion, and then he stops at Hermione’s cauldron.

≠ “The clear winner! ≠ Merlin’s beard, I haven’t seen a Master’s work this extraordinary! The Mendonica family are clearly are talented! Fifteen points to Undines! Here you are then, use it well!” He hands her the vial _Felix Felicis_ , and Hermione pockets it with a quick “Thank you.”

* * *

“Alright, you’re the only one I can think of who would know; where, is, Hermione?” The Beta demands, pulling up a chair next to Luna. She turns away from watching a group of baby Nargles play in the drafts between the bookshelves. Luna tilts her head at Heiress Greengrass, and she lowers her Spectrespecs resting on her head back down over her eyes.

Red and blue lenses tint the world purple, and Luna smiles happily when she sees Tyche wrapped around the frazzled Beta. She can also see the dark bruises under Heiress Greengrass’ eyes and the crescent-moon indents in her palms before the Beta places her hands in her lap.

“My Liege-Lady is well, Heiress Greengrass,” Luna says dreamily, and Heiress Greengrass frowns.

“You’re avoiding my question—like how you’re avoiding me!” She accuses, and Luna places a hand on Heiress Greengrass’ clenched fist. She smiles sadly at Heiress Greengrass, She wants to comfort the Beta, but she knows that won’t end well.

“You already wear my Liege-Lady’s approval.”

Heiress Greengrass gasps as Luna reaches up to stroke Lady Tyche’s head, and the Horned Serpent easily shatters the spell concealing her.

“But—how?—wait, what do you mean—” the Beta starts, but Luna opens her mouth, and begins to sing. Heiress Greengrass stares at Luna, her lips parted in shock as Luna softly serenades the Beta with her song. It’s the only thing that’s truly hers, and Luna remembers fondly how she was born with it in her soul.

Heiress Greengrass’ eyelids droop, and Lady Tyche flicks her tongue at Luna curiously. As soon as Heiress Greengrass’ eyes close in a deep slumber, the Horned Serpent speaks.

‡ _What are you doing, Sssroosss-Sssroosssasss? [Brood-Sister?]_ ‡ She hisses, and her eyes glow white as a single tear trails down Luna’s cheek. She reaches up to cup Lady Tyche’s head in her hands, holding her tenderly as her eyes glow white and tears flow freely now.

“I’m bidding her farewell, Sister,” Luna says forlornly.

— . —

 _Forces one to speak the truth_ = Veritaserum Potion

 _Allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of anther person_ = Polyjuice Potion

 _Love Potion that causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker_ = Amortentia

 _Increases the luck of the drinker_ = Felix Felicis 2x


	4. Omegas Be Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has a vision, swims, and has a new class!

Hermione’s stellar performances in her classes elevate her social status among the students and faculty, and just as Pippa warned, Hermione’s constantly swarmed by Omegas and Betas. The only reprieve she gets is when she secludes herself in her dorm.

“It’s only the second day, so you’re still the shiny new Alpha. Just wait a bit and everyone will calm down, besides, you’re handling this better than I did,” Pippa said to her when Hermione grumbled about the newfound lack of privacy. Fast forward two weeks and three days, and Hermione’s birthday passes without anyone at Castelobruxo knowing, thankfully.

Fortunately, Hermione’s friends and pack back at Hogwarts remember. Daphne even got her a Patented Daydream Charm from Fred and George’s Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes store. The box reads: ≠ ‘ _One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit in an average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling.) Not for sale to under-sixteens.’_ ≠

It even comes with a card with the logo of a silhouetted, screeching Condor, wings flared. Seven Horned Serpents silhouettes circle it, all over a yellow and orange background with the words Weasley & Weasley mirroring each other.

Astoria gave her a birthday card, and it never fails to bring a smile to her face. Hermione keeps it in her robes pocket, and every now and then, she takes it out to look at it. The card is a magical photo of Astoria sitting next to Daphne, smiling at the camera.

Suddenly, Astoria throws back her head, startling Daphne as the giant Timber Wolf starts howling the birthday song. On the back, there’s a part of a toe print from Astoria, and a short note from Daphne: _Happy birthday to my lovely King of Slytherin, we love you!_

“Is that a Timber Wolf?” Nil asks, and Hermione swiftly stows the card away. She stands from her desk, and joins the rest of the students leaving the Charms classroom.

“Yes. Her name is Loupe, [Wolf,]” Hermione replies, and the Beta scrunches up her nose.

“You named a wolf, Wolf?” She asks amused, and Hermione simply shrugs.

“Do you think Brazilian magical creatures are small?” Nil asks, and Hermione shrugs again.

“I don’t know, I suppose they’re average size.”

“Huh, I was asking because it seems that Britain has a lot of magical creatures that have gigantism,” Nil says with a fascinated gleam in her eye.

“Come on Jo, we can show the newbie the Quodpot Pitch,” Regina drawls, playfully bumping the Omega’s shoulder. Pippa leans over to explain the Brazilian sport.

“It’s basically a ripoff-Quidditch. They changed the name of the ‘Quaffle’ to the ‘Quod’, and they got rid of all the other balls. The Quod explodes after a set time, and the player holding it or last held it when the Quod explodes is eliminated,” Pippa says flippantly, and Hermione gets the feeling that the Alpha doesn’t care for the sport.

“Since Castelobruxo didn’t have Quidditch, I started the Swim Club—and as my roommate I fully expect you to join it, we start this Saturday before PC—which reminds me,” Pippa says, and she hurries off to talk in hushed whispers with Nil. They all exit Castelobruxo castle, and take a quick path into the forest.

“Oh, Mia! We’re here!” Jodi exclaims, and Hermione beholds the Quodpot Pitch. It’s much longer than a Quidditch Pitch, but has the same width and stands on the sides. Instead of goal posts, a single tall pole with the Pot at each end of the Pitch stands. Around both Pots, a faint glowing line circles it, signifying the Scoring Circle.

Jodi leaves Regina’s side, and Hermione tenses a little when the Omega wraps an arm around her waist.

“ **If Pip hadn’t claimed you for her Swim Club, we could have both played for Undines,** ” Jodi huffs, tilting her head up to murmur softly in the direction of Hermione’s ear. Hermione flicks her eyes down at the Omega clinging to her side, and wonders why she’s still not wary of Hermione.

“I heard my name!” Pippa says loudly, whirling around to point an accusing finger at Jodi, but Nil turns her back around. Regina just crosses her arms, and glares at the Pitch. Hermione looks back up at the Pitch, when suddenly winces when a sharp wall of sleep deprivation hits her.

“ **Mia? What’s wrong?** ” Jodi asks, concerned, and Hermione shakes off the exhaustion thrumming in her limbs.

“Excuse me,” she says gruffly, extracting herself from Jodi’s embrace, and stalking back down the path to the castle.

“Hey, where are you going? Mia?” Pippa calls after her, but Hermione doesn’t answer. Hermione hears Jodi call her name, and then Regina’s loud voice.

“Leave her be, if she wants to go, let her.”

Rolling her eyes, Hermione gasps when her body suddenly feels like it’s moving through mud. Her vision blurs as her body succumbs to the heavy fatigue. A voice calls out to her, and Hermione’s barely aware of two pillows wrapping around her, holding her up before she closes her eyes.

* * *

_Hermione sees nothing at first, but then the snake’s eyes open. The images rise, and she realizes she’s seeing through Asclepius’ eyes. He flicks his long tongue, and tilts his head._

_‡_ Ssspeaker-Sssueensss-Usssurper [Speaker-Queen-Usurper], I have urgent information that you mussst see, _‡ Asclepius hisses, and Hermione’s surprised that he’s aware of her presence in his mind._

 _‡_ I have sssensssed a change in Hogwartsss, we have lossst our ssshield, and sssomething hasss entered Her sssacred hallsss, _‡ he hisses guardedly, and slithers up the main tunnel. Exiting out of the Merlin statue’s mouth, he enters another pipe. There’s only darkness, an occasional sparkle of lights breaking it, but Asclepius knows where he’s going. He exits one of the pipes that leads to the Dark Forest, the silence that follows him unnatural._

_Then, he stops, and looks up at Hogwarts. Specifically, the Astronomy Tower, and then pans his gaze over to the Quidditch Pitch. It seems tryouts are happening, and she thinks she spots Harry and Draco in the air. They should be Captains this year._

_Suddenly, Asclepius hears the distant sounds of thundering hooves. He lowers his eyes to the ground, and hears the Centaurs surround him._

_§Why have you left your nest, Purger?§_

_Hermione recognizes Ronan’s wary voice._

_‡_ I am ssspeaking with Sssueensss-Usssurper [Speaker-Queen-Usurper], _‡ Asclepius hisses, and there’s a gasp from the herd._

_§How? I do not smell her here!§ Bane whinnies suspiciously._

_‡_ Ssshe ssslayed the late Sssueensss [Queen], ssso ssshe isss Sssueenss, [Queen,] _‡ Asclepius hisses._

_§Does she want you to kill the dying Spider King?§ Ronan nickers, Hermione has a moment of confusion before she remembers realizes he’s talking about Aragog. Asclepius shakes his head._

_‡_ She wants to know about the Headmassster’sss motivesss, _‡ Asclepius hisses, and the herd shifts nervously. Bane brays angrily._

_§He’s entangling with magic he doesn’t fully understand, and without the Offspring Under Mar’s Light to focus his attention, he has turned to another Host.§_

_Hermione’s interest is instantly peaked, but she senses her grip in Asclepius’ mind start to slip._

_‡_ Ssshe isss withdrawing, I ssshall take my leave, _‡ Asclepius hisses, and he turns around._

_§See that you do, Purger,§ Ronan neighs after the Basilisk, and the vision fades._

* * *

Hermione wakes up to the sounds of rustling ferns over her head. Midday sunlight streams through the gaps in the leaves, dancing over her face. Her body feels stiff, and she groans as she rubs her face. A giant Raven hops into her field of vision, and nuzzles her cheek.

*That was a rough one,* Err’sh caws softly.

*I think I have a headache,* She tweets, and slowly sits up. Stars dance before her eyes, and Hermione blinks a few times to clear her head.

*It’s a good thing that the Omega watched over you,* Err’sh caws, and Hermione snaps her head up, meeting the gaze of startling orange eyes. The Omega’s lanky, her beautiful black skin complimenting her eyes.

“Your eyes glowed,” she says in English with a thick Brazilian accent. Hermione tenses, staring down the Omega.

“And?”

The Omega rolls her eyes, and tosses a braid of hair over her shoulder to join the rest resting on her back.

“My name is Omega Umna Bal, Undines. You fainted on me, and I set you down here,” Umna says, and Hermione looks around. They’re a little ways from the path, but they’re totally concealed.

“Do you have a sickness? Is that why you fainted?” The Omega asks, and Hermione sighs. She should have known that she wouldn’t be able to keep the existence of her visions a secret forever.

“I’m not sick, I . . . My magic sometimes overwhelms me and my body shuts down,” Hermione lies, and Umna nods thoughtfully.

“That explains the glowing eyes,” she murmurs. There’s a moment of silence, and Hermione and Umna stare at each other.

“Do you mind if you could keep my . . . Affliction, between us?” Hermione asks.

“I’ll do it,” Umna agrees instantly, and wariness seeps into Hermione.

“If you be my partner for PC,” the Omega drawls smugly, and relief flows through Hermione. She thought Umna was going to ask something terrible.

“That sounds doable,” she says, and the Omega lights up.

“Really? Great! I’ll see you then, Alpha,” Umna says, and she darts off back to Castelobruxo without a backwards glance.

*All the Omegas here are weird,* Err’sh croaks, and Hermione agrees with him.

* * *

Hermione and the other exchange students hang out in the Potions Lab before lunch with a handful of other students. Those who aren’t chatting amongst themselves, quietly sit around Hermione, whose reading Professor Snape’s annotated textbook. She’s recently discovered that the Beta man dabbled in spell crafting.

So far, there’s the _Toenail Jinx_ , which makes your toenails grow exponentially, the _Langlock Jinx_ , which makes your tongue stick to the roof of your mouth, the _Muffliato_ _Charm_ , which causes the ears of anyone around you to be filled with white noise to keep them from hearing your conversation.

There’s the _Levicorpus Jinx_ , which produces a flash of light where your target is hooked up into the air by their feet, and the _Leberacorpus Counterjinx_ cancels it. Suddenly, the door opens, and Professor Slughorn strides in.

“Oho! Miss Mendonica!” He cries loudly, and everyone goes silent, and Hermione notices a few of the Omegas around her shift nervously.

“That’s five suppers you’ve missed so far! I’m starting to think you’re avoiding me!” He says, walking toward her. She stands up, stowing Professor Snape’s textbook in her school bag.

“That’s terribly inconvenient Professor, but I’m part of the Swim Club,” she replies carefully, and darts her eyes to Pippa, silently asking the Alpha help her out.

“Yeah Prof, I was going to test how much the members how much they know about swimming!” Pippa grins, slinging an arm around Nil. Professor Slughorn looks skeptical, but he covers it up with a fake smile, and turns to Umna—who is cuddling with another Omega. Hermione noticed that the Omegas and Betas here have smaller personal spaces than the Omegas and Betas back in Britain.

“What about you, Miss Bal? I seem to recall inviting you too!” Professor Slughorn says.

“I’m the Captain of the Undines Quodpot team, I don’t have time for fancy suppers,” She drawls. Professor Slughorn’s smile tightens, but he doesn’t give up, trying to persuade Umna to join his supper. An Undines Omega boy leans over to Hermione, mirth dancing in his eyes.

“There’s no way he’s going to get Umna to join the Slug Club,” he snickers, and Hermione grins at the name. She notices that the Omegas and Betas closest to her are watching them, while the rest raptly observe Umna verbally battling with Professor Slughorn.

“I surmised as such. What’s your name?” She asks, and the Omega boy smiles back at her.

“Omega Ritchie Coot, Undines. I play Quodpot, are you?”

“No, I’m part of the Swim Club,” Hermione says.

“Really? I was thinking about joining,” An Omega girl says, and Ritchie gives her a sly smile.

“You just want to see—” he starts to say, but the Omega girl interrupts him with a torrent of Portuguese that has Ritchie scoffing at her.

“Come on Mia, let’s skedaddle before those two duke it out in front of everyone—and let my tell you, Omega Demelza Robins may be a Slyphs, but she’s a buff, _beast_ ,” Pippa quickly says as she herds Hermione and the other exchange students out of the classroom.

* * *

Quodpot tryouts begin, and Hermione’s a little shocked that First years are allowed to play. Most if not the whole school is there to watch players try to earn a place in their House’s team. The Captains—who’re all out on the field barking out orders under the watchful eye of Coach Smithy—were all chosen last year.

Hermione is sitting with Nil on the bleaches, and she adjusts the thin blanket with the words: _Castelobruxo Swim Club_ , around her bare shoulders. Under the blanket, she’s only wearing a black bikini that Pippa somehow procured for her. Nil sends her a sympathetic look, and they both glance down at Pippa at the bottom of the stands, swarmed by curious students wanting to join the Swim Club.

“She’s really excited, she’s sure that this year will be the one where the Swim Club becomes more popular than Quodpot,” Nil murmurs to Hermione.

“I don’t think making me the incentive to join the Swim Club is a good idea in the long run,” Hermione replies.

“Hey Mia!” Pippa calls up excitedly from her place near the bottom of the bleachers. Hermione sighs, and she stands, takes off the blanket, holds it out while she spins in place. When she sits down, she sees Pippa winking up at her as she hands out Swim Club forms.

* * *

On the Saturday of the first Swim Club meeting and PC class, Hermione and Pippa receive formal invitations co-written by Professor Carrow and Professor Slughorn about his upcoming Yule party.

“Ugh, he’s so annoying!” Pippa complains as she leads Hermione out of Castelobruxo and into the rainforest. Hermione’s wearing the bikini Pippa gave her and an actual towel, while the Alpha is wearing a full body swimsuit with her towel wrapped around her arm.

“I have some of the senior club members leading the newbies to the smallest floodplain lake—which you will love by the way, it’s great for swimming,” Pippa gushes. When they come across the lake, Hermione sees that it’s a glittering deep blue color, and the opposite bank is roughly nine meters across.

“Wait here, I’ll gather the rest of the club,” Pippa says, and she goes off to round up some of the club members that are standing around further down. Soon, the whole club is assembled, and Pippa gives them an opening spiel. Hermione listens with half an ear, opting for watching the water for any magical creatures.

“Basically, myself and my senior members will assess your swimming skills, and then we can work on strengthening them,” Pippa concludes. Hermione stretches, and when she puts her arms down, she realizes once more she’s surrounded by Omegas and Betas.

“Can you swim, Mia?” Demelza asks, and Hermione nods.

“Passably,” she says, and the Omega grins. She wraps an arm around Hermione’s, and gives her a quick wink.

“Well, we can learn together,” she drawls.

“You already know how to swim,” A Beta boy says, and Demelza growls at him. Hermione subtly steps away from the Omegas and Betas, hurrying over to Pippa. She and Nil are speaking with the other senior members about the newbies.

“Okay, so there’s three Seventh years; Omega Sarah Flale,Beta Roams Vaisey, and Omega Doyi Harper; three Sixth years; Omega Demelza Robins, Omega Rick Flale, and Omega Jiy Peakes; one Fifth year; Beta Jack Sloper; and two Fourth years; Omega Yolanda Lee, and Beta Carntoasi Littea. Got it? Good, Nil, you’re with Mia,” Pippa orders, and Nil nods.

She turns sharply, and looks up at Hermione with shining eyes.

“Do you want to find Sirens?” She asks, and Hermione nods. Needless to say, they don’t find any Sirens, even when Hermione morphs a second eyelid to see clearer underwater. By the time they decide to call it a day, they’ve swum closer to the other shore than expected.

They can see Pippa waving to them, yelling for them to come back. Nil clears the fog on her goggles, and then repositions them.

“Race you back?” The Beta challenges with a smirk.

“You’re on,” Hermione grins, and they both set off. Hermione takes a deep breath, and dives deeper underwater. Morphing her legs into a tail and gills along her neck, Hermione speeds ahead, and when the bank floor comes into view, she morphs her body back to normal.

She kicks up to the surface, and when she emerges, a bit of water gets in her eyes. Wincing, Hermione rubs her eyes, and pushes back the wet strands of hair stuck to her forehead. Opening her eyes, she realizes there’s a stunned silence aimed at her. She squeezes out the water from her hair, and Pippa wolf whistles at her.

“Merlin, Mia, you’re fast,” Nil says as she splashes onto the bank, and the moment is broken.

“Alright fishies! Let’s towel off and head back for PC class!” Pippa says loudly, and there’s a collective sigh.

* * *

PC class is taught by the Healer Omega Lin Mary in the Transfiguration classroom, since it’s the only class to hold the whole Sixth year.

“Good afternoon, Sixth years,” She says with a smile.

“Could we have the Alphas and the Betas on the left side, and the Omegas on the right side,” Healer Lin asks kindly, and the year splits to their respective sides.

“This year, we’re going to focus on mating pheromones.”

Immediately giggles and amused whispers spring up, and Hermione feels the weighted stares of the from the Omegas. Pippa nudges her with a smirk.

“Today’s exercise is calming your partner. Now, calmly, chose a partner—” Healer Lin barely manages to say before the sounds of students pairing up drowns her up.

“Wanna pair up?” Pippa asks.

“Sorry, I already have one,” Hermione replies, and the Alpha blinks in surprise.

“Hey, Mia, you ready?” Umna says, and Hermione takes her hand. Pippa’s eyes widen as the Omega leads her away. They stop near one of the walls of the classroom, and Healer Lin manages to regain order.

“Now that you have paired up, the most effective way to emit calming pheromones is to project your inner calm, and the need to comfort your partner,” Healer Lin says.

“Do you want me to go first?” Umna says, and Hermione gestures for her to proceed. The Omega takes a breath, and releases a breath. The next second, Hermione feels Umna’s pheromones wash over her. Hermione takes a deep breath, and she feels relaxation trickle down her spine.

“Feel good?” Umna whispers, and she rubs her thumb and therefore more pheromones against Hermione’s wrist. Hermione hums, and suddenly Umna’s pheromones twist a little. Before they were soothing, now, they’re layering against her body, surrounding her sensually, and Hermione starts purring.

“Sensitive,” Umna husks silkily, and she pulls Hermione closer. The Omega murmurs something in Portuguese, and it sends a little thrill through Hermione.

“Alright, now it’s your other partner’s turn,” Healer Lin says, and it cuts through Hermione’s haze. Umna growls, but reluctantly draws in her pheromones. Hermione blinks, clearing her head, and she looks down at Umna. The Omega just smirks up at her.

“Come on Alpha, calm me down,” she says, tilting her head to the side to reveal her bare neck. Hermione smiles wickedly at the challenge, and she focuses her Alfā pheromones at Umna. The Omega gasps sharply when they slide over her, and she actually stumbles back against the wall, blushing madly at Hermione’s intensity.

Hermione follows her, smirking as she wills her pheromones to pulse with relaxation, and Umna’s knees shake in an effort to hold herself up. She’s practically drinking in Hermione’s pheromones drunkenly, and the right before the Omega’s knees buckle, Hermione pins Umna to the wall with her body. They both let out a small gasp as their fronts press up against each other.

“ **Oh deuses,** [Oh gods,]” Umna groans, and suddenly her enticing Omega pheromones burst out of her. Hermione growls deep in her chest as their pheromones mesh, and Umna grabs Hermione’s face to yank her into a deep kiss.

— . —

 _Crescere Unguibus_ = Toenail Jinx (Latin: Grow Toenails)

 _Lingua Adhæsit_ = Langlock Jinx (Latin: Tongue Stuck)

 _Mollis Oratio_ = Muffliato Charm (Latin: Soft Speech)

 _Levicorpus_ = Hooked Up Jinx

 _Leberacorpus_ = Hooked Up Counterjinx


	5. Beginning Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets propositioned, has her rut, and things are revealed!

Hermione growls when Umna thrusts her tongue into Hermione’s mouth. She reaches a hand to the back of the Omega’s neck, pulling her closer while her other hand grips Umna’s hip. Their pheromones swamp around them, and the Omega groans, arching against Hermione.

Hermione squeezes her fingers against Umna’s neck, and she kisses hungrily back, her own tongue wrestling with the Omega’s—

“ _Aequo_ _Insecta_.”

A black glow suddenly engulfs them, and Hermione is yanked away from Umna.

* * *

The Quodpot game the next day is absolute chaos. There’s so twenty-two players in the skies at first; eleven players per team; and all of them are all vying for the Quod. However, Hermione isn’t really watching the game, as she’s more focused on trying to drown out Healer Lin’s constant chatter next to her.

There’s a distinct circle of space around them, and Hermione knows it’s because no one wants to be pulled into the one-sided conversation. Memories of her first and probably only group PC class repeat in a cycle in Hermione’s mind, and she can’t help think about the spell Healer Lin used.

It instantly forced her Alfā pheromones back into her body and to become neutral. There weren’t any lingering pheromones in the air around her, and the same happened to Umna. Hermione had felt off, like the feeling of uncertainty when trying to remember something. Umna had a puzzled look on her face, and she was blinking rapidly at Hermione.

Healer Lin had dismissed the class—Nil had gently led Umna out—and had invited Hermione over for a few talks about pheromone control. From then on, Healer Lin has been hounding Hermione with information about pheromones in any spare free time Hermione has outside of class.

Hermione rubs her eyes, slowly opens them, and meets the eyes of Seventh year, Omega Sarah Flale, sitting a few benches below her. Hermione remembers seeing her in the Swim Club.

“Do you need help?” Sarah mouths, nodding her head towards the still blabbering Healer Lin. Hermione narrows her eyes, and thinks about how Umna finessed a favor from her. In the end, Hermione decides that the risk is worth it, and nods. Sarah grins at her, and she gets up.

Hermione watches as she walks up the stairs, stops at Hermione’s row in front of a Beta boy, and straight up hoists him up by his robes and starts screeching in Brazilian at him. Everyone within half a kilometer whip their heads around to the scene, and there are huge gasps at what Sarah is spewing forth.

Healer Lin covers her mouth, and she hurries to her feet.

“ _Mr. Rotli!_ ” Healer Lin shrieks scandalously, and the Beta boy stutters, his wide eyes darting everywhere. Sarah releases him, straightening up with a mean smirk gracing her lips.

“You are coming with me this instant!” The Omega woman orders sternly, and she forcibly herds the Beta boy away. Immediately, whispers begin to spread like a flash-fire. Sarah skips proudly over to Hermione, and sits right up against Hermione’s side.

“You’re welcome,” she says perkily in a light Brazilian accent, and Hermione gives her an appraising look.

“What’d you say?”

Sarah grins at Hermione’s question.

“He cheated on me when we dated, and then tried to have sex with me to cover it up when I found out,” she says simply, and Hermione raises an eyebrow at the news. Sarah gives her am amused look, and then she crooks a finger at Hermione to lean down. Hermione does, and Sarah’s hot breath ghosts over her ear.

“May I ask a personal question?” She murmurs, and Hermione feels heat flushing her body.

“You may.”

“When does your rut begin?”

Hermione blink, and turns to stare at Sarah, and the Omega just tilts her head. She really doesn’t pull her punches.

“December tenth, roughly . . .” Hermione trails off at the bedroom eyes that Sarah is giving her. The Omega traces her hand from Hermione’s shoulder inward to her clavicles, and hooks them over Hermione’s shirt collar. The cold tips of her fingers against Hermione’s warm skin sends a shiver through her. Sarah leans closer to her ear again.

“So soon? Then you know who to ask when you’re feeling . . . Bothered,” the Omega purrs, and she arches her back as she stands. Sarah raises the hand that was touching Hermione, and swipes her lips sensuality with those fingers.

“See you later, Mia,” she drawls, and saunters away with her hips swinging.

* * *

Hermione makes a nest of blankets and sheets on her bunkbed and refuses to move herself from it.

“Uh, you do know you stink, right? Like, not in the smelly way, but, ah, in the _calling_ way,” Pippa says, leaning over her top bunk to look down at Hermione.

“Yes,” she snaps, and she takes a breath to control her pheromones. Her rut is a few days earlier than she thought, and because it’s too late to camp out in the rainforest, she’s locked herself—and by extension, Pippa—in her dorm.

“Well, I know this might sound like Omegas are sluts and you’re an asshole, but there are plenty to choice from that will gladly help you through your rut,” Pippa says awkwardly, and Hermione growls.

“No,” She covers her face, and stews in silence. That’s the other problem; she doesn’t like the idea of spending her rut with anyone as _Mia_ Mendonica.

Of course, Sarah _did_ offer . . . Hermione shakes her head from that thought. Her rut is slowly overtaking her, and she realizes something.

“Pippa.”

“Yeah?”

“Come down.”

She hears Pippa clamber down, and then feels her bed’s mattress dip when the Alpha sits.

“Do you need more blankets?” Pippa asks softly, and Hermione huffs, her fingers twitching around her sheets.

“Can I hold you?” Hermione asks, and she hears Pippa’s breath hitch.

“Uh . . .”

“Forget it,” Hermione grumbles, and curls herself tighter into a ball. Her body is starting to sweat more, and a molten heat is beginning to grow uncomfortable between her legs.

“Mia—”

“ _Forget it,_ ” Hermione snaps, and that’s when the blanket over her head flies off.

“Pippa!—”

“Fuck it, I’ll be your living pillow,” Pippa interrupts Hermione, and she climbs into the nest. Hermione just stares as the Alpha rearranges the blankets so they cover the both of them, and then Pippa wraps herself around Hermione’s front like a koala.

“Damn, you’re fucking hot,” the Alpha mutters, tucking her head under Hermione’s chin as she shifts around, trying to get comfy. Hermione slowly wraps arms around Pippa, and gently entangles their legs.

“Focus on sleep, I gotcha . . . I gotcha,” Pippa says softly, and she releases calming Alpha pheromones.

“Learn that in PC?” Hermione mumbles, and she allows herself to be lured to sleep.

“You know it—now shush you big baby.”

* * *

Hermione sleeps fitfully, holding Pippa tightly as she struggles to mentally push through the discomfort. Suddenly, her nose catches the faint scent of an Omega. She freezes, and keeps drinking in that scent of nutmeg with lemon. Pippa wakes up groggily when Hermione moves.

“Whah? Mia? What . . . Oh shit! Wait! Mia!” The Alpha leaps up and manages to grab Hermione’s wrist in an iron grip before she opens the door.

“Hey, look me in the eyes and tell me that you going after the Omega is not you thinking with your rut mentality,” Pippa orders, and Hermione growls at her.

“Don’t you growl at _me_ , Mia, you could get in _serious_ —as in _lawsuit_ serious—trouble if you act rashly when rutting.”

Pippa’s firm words root in Hermione’s mind, and she takes deep breath.

“I . . . I want to spend my rut with Sarah . . .” Hermione says clearly, and Pippa stares at her, searching her eyes for something. Slowly, the Alpha lets go of Hermione, and crosses her arms.

“Okay . . . I trust you,” she mutters, and Hermione’s out dorm, her rut taking over her as she hunts down Sarah. Stalking down the empty halls of Castelobruxo, Hermione follows Sarah’s scent trail down to the basement levels, and finally spots her prey leaning against a thick doorway. Sarah smirks, and she skips into the room, and Hermione follows her in, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione’s pheromones burst out, and Sarah smiles triumphantly as Hermione tackles her onto the bed.

* * *

Twelve, sweaty, orgasmic, pleasurable days later . . .

* * *

Hermione feels soft kisses sprinkling her closed eyelids, and she groggily opens them. Deep brown eyes gaze up at her contently from under hooded lids, and Hermione tucks a lock of dark-brown hair around Sarah’s ear.

“Morning, sexy,” the Omega purrs, and she rubs her cheek against Hermione’s. Their naked bodies press up against each other, and Hermione notices that her member is gone.

“Morning, Sarah,” Hermione yawns.

“ **Se você é esse fofo pós-coito, então eu não resisto a dar uma mordida em você,** [If you are this cute post-coital then I can not resist taking a bite out of you,]” Sarah growls hotly against Hermione’s ear in Portuguese, although Hermione has no idea what the Omega said.

“Okay, do you want to get something to eat?” Hermione asks, and Sarah chuckles to herself.

“You Alphas, thinking with either your stomach or your rut,” the Omega teases, and she traces a line down Hermione’s spine.

“That reminds me,” Hermione mutters, and she pushes Sarah back so they’re face-to-face again.

“I should have asked before, but does Castelobruxo have potions to, ah, prevent pregnancy?”

Sarah sighs reluctantly, but nods.

“Yes, Healer Lin regulates them,” she pouts, and Hermione gives her a quick kiss on the nose.

“I’m sure you’ll make a great parent one day, but I don’t think I’m ready for it,” Hermione replies, and Sarah nods.

“I get it—”

“Miss Flale?! I have your _Heat Elixir!_ ” Healer Lin’s muffled voice says through the door, and Sarah groans.

“Is it too late to stay here?” She sighs, and Hermione chuckles.

“We, need to eat something substantial,” she says, and she wraps a sheet around herself as she opens the door. Healer Lin smiles up at her, passes her a bundle containing Hermione’s uniform, and then hurries over to Sarah to give her the elixir.

“The Profs are aware of your situation, so the work you missed have placeholder late grades, and when you finish them your Profs will grade them accordingly,” Healer Lin informs them.

“Thank you Healer,” Hermione and Sarah say in tandem.

“Oh, and Prof Slughorn requests that attendance is now mandatory for his little ‘Slug Club’ tomorrow.”

* * *

Hermione ignores Pippa needling her with question after question about her rut. She and the Alpha are dressed in simple, knee length dresses, with Pippa in stilettos and Hermione in wrap-up sandals. They pick up Sarah at the Omega’s dorm, and Hermione misses the little stare-down between Sarah and Pippa.

Arm-in-arm with Sarah and Pippa on her other side, Hermione walks into the classroom the Yule party is held. Hermione leads Sarah to two empty seats, pulling out the chair for the Omega. As she sits, she sees Pippa sliding in next to Nil, while across from her, is Jodi and Regina. All the students at the table are here because they impressed Professor Slughorn somehow.

Further down the table is Umna with some of her teammates. The Omega side-glares at Hermione and Sarah, although Hermione catches Umna looking her up and down.

“Oho! Miss Mendonica! How kind of your to join us this evening!” Professor Slughorn cries. Hermione doesn’t put much effort into her smile, but the Beta man pays no mind. She tunes him out as he starts talking with Sarah, and she looks around.

≠ The ceiling and walls are draped with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looks as though they are all inside a vast tent. The room is crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies are fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light.

Loud singing accompanied by what sounds like mandolins issues from a distant corner. A haze of pipe smoke hangs over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of House-Elves are negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they are bearing, so that they look like little roving tables. ≠

“So Miss Mendonica, you’re Alpha Hermione Mendonica’s cousin, yes?” Professor Slughorn asks, drawing her attention back to the conversation, and the table quiets down.

“I am.”

“Can you tell us about your family?”

The whole table listens intently, and Hermione carefully crafts her answer.

“Maman [Mother] and her twin are the nurses of the family. My other Aunt is my House Head, and my cousins do a plethora of things,” Hermione replies.

“I see, I see, well, your presence is most welcome here!” Professor Slughorn says jollily, and then he turns to pick information from Pippa. Under the table, Sarah puts her hand on Hermione’s thigh, and Hermione moves her hand from her lap to interlace with the Omega’s. Sarah’s bright smile nearly blinds Hermione.

After the tedious meal, Professor Slughorn separates Hermione and Sarah, and introduces Hermione personally to a student he used to teach; a Ravenclaw, Alpha Eldred Worple. He’s the author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst Vampires_ , and he came with his Vampire Blood Brother, Sanguini of Clan Hoolrood.

Hermione appraises the dark Vampire. He’s almost her height, emaciated, with dark shadows clinging under eyes, slick black hair, and hungry eyes that bore into her. Both of them ignore Eldred and Professor Slughorn, staring each other down. Sanguini takes a small step forwards, sniffing, when Eldred notices his Blood Brother’s stare.

“Ah! Sanguini! Pastries! Let’s go!” He pulls the Vampire away towards the food table and away from them. Hermione also makes her move, slipping away from Professor Slughorn as she saunters towards the punch table. Picking up a champagne flute, she swirls her water, transfiguring it into red wine. She looks up to see Sarah proudly removing her glamour and showing off the marks Hermione left on her body.

Hermione blinks at the act, pride swelling in her at the marks littering the Omega’s skin, and takes a long sip of her wine. She honestly can’t believe how fast the time has flown. With the Yule Break just around the corner, Hermione wonders if she’ll be allowed to return home for the break.

The sound of stilted footsteps alerts her to the Vampire’s presence, and Hermione looks up. Sanguini stalks towards her, stopping before their fronts touch, and he takes a deep inhale.

“You smell divine, little bird,” He purrs, and Hermione stares at him flatly. Taking another sip of wine, she morphs her eyes gold, and he stiffens.

“Take another sniff, Vamp, and you’ll see I’m not so little,” She drawls, and he smirks, a bit of fang showing.

°°I can smell Death on you . . . Clinging to you,°° He growls in Vampiric Mot. Hermione simply shrugs, and morphs her eyes back to their regular amber-brown color.

°°Keep talking, and yours shall join it.°° Hermione replies, and she shoulder checks him as she walks past to rejoin Sarah.

* * *

Yule Break starts today, and Sarah bid her goodbye with a languid, tongue filled kiss in the middle of the crowded Host Hall. Pippa was snickering the whole time, and it was only when they arrived back in their dorms that Hermione realized Sarah had smeared her lipstick all over her mouth.

“Yo Mia, your Familiar has a letter for you,” Pippa says as she leaves to go to the showers, shutting the door behind her. Hermione walks over to Err’sh, and he gives her a sad look.

*What’s wrong?* She tweets softly, and Err’sh shuffles his wings.

“I want to see Mrs. Norris,* he croaks, and Hermione feels so stupid for not thinking about the Raven.

*Oh Err’sh, I’m sorry,* She tweets, and she strokes his back. Err’sh shuffles side to side nervously.

*I can’t leave you here all by yourself, and I refuse to allow any unworthy Owl deliver your letters, but I miss her,* he caws, and Hermione sighs.

*I give you permission, Err’sh, to go see Mrs. Norris for the Yule Break. Relax, have fun with Mrs. Norris for as long as you like, and the choice whether to comeback or not is up to you. Just know that I want you to be happy,* Hermione trills, and Err’sh bumps his head affectionately against her hand.

*Thank you Hermione Cage-Breaker, I shall return to you,* He caws loudly, and then with a burst of wind, Err’sh is sailing high into the sky. Smiling after his retreating form, Hermione looks down at the letter. Seeing the crest of her House, she opens it carefully.

It’s an invite with a Portkey from the President of MACUSA during Yule Break, who wants to meet the I.W.O.R. Champion. On an attached parchment, Hermione reads Eto’s approval for the meeting. She stares at the invite for a long time, contemplating what the MACUSA President wants to discuss with her.

The dorm door opens, and Pippa in only a towel and her hair piled atop her head enters.

“What’s that?” The Alpha asks.

“A meeting invitation,” Hermione answers, and she folds up the letter.

“A meeting? During break? Damn, do you have to go?”

Does she? Hermione thinks about it.

“E—my Aunt wants me to,” Hermione replies, and Pippa scoffs.

“No offense, I don’t care about her—I asked if _you_ want to.”

Hermione looks at the letter, and then she looks out the window. She should take her own advice and relax.

“No, I don’t,” Hermione states, and Pippa gives her a thumbs up. Calmly, Hermione shreds the letter, shatters the Portkey, and throws it in a little trashcan under the table.

“How’d that feel?” Pippa asks as she dresses.

“Good . . . It felt good,” Hermione murmurs, and she smiles at the freeing feeling.

* * *

_‡_ Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss [Brood-Queen-Mother], you’re here! _‡ Tyche hisses in surprise. The Horned Serpent lifts her head from her sun bathing on the window sill with Daphne, when two boys storm by._

_“What the . . . Was that Draco and Harry?” Daphne mutters, and she shuts her book and creeps after the two boys. Tyche slithers after her, and they hide behind a corner, listening to the Alphas’ argument._

_“—why dddon’ttt you bottther someone else for a change!” Draco snarls._

_“‘Everyone is worrying about you! Whatever it is, we can help!” Harry snaps back._

_“You can’ttt! No one can!”_

_“Not even Hermione?” Harry counters, and Draco nearly howls in frustration._

_“No, I don’ttt ttthink even she woulddd,” he mutters, but there’s doubt in his tone, and Harry leaps on it._

_“Draco, Hermione created the H.G. to_ help—everyone, _” the Alpha says firmly._

_“I know ttthattt,” Draco snaps._

_“Then let us help,” Harry says in a soft tone. “Merlin, even_ Parkinson _has talked with_ Ron _about whatever’s stressing you out!”_

 _“No, I won’ttt, I_ can’ttt _._ He’ll— _”_

 _Draco cuts himself off, and everyone can smell the terror rolling off him. Hermione wants to speak to them, trying to make Tyche understand that. The Horned Serpent glances up at Daphne, then_ Slither-Syasasions _between the two Alpha boys. They both jump back, startled, and Hermione hears Daphne cursing up a storm under her breath._

_“Tttyche? Dddoes Dddaphne needdd somettthing?” Draco asks, pointedly ignoring Harry’s scowl._

_‡_ Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss [Brood-Queen-Mother] wants to know how she can help Draco, _‡ Tyche hisses._

 _‡_ Well he won’t talk to me! Or any of his friends! _‡ Harry hisses exasperatedly, and Draco’s and Daphne’s jaws drop._

_“You’re a fucking Parselmouth?!” Draco gasps._

_‡_ Wait, it’sss not what you think! _‡ Harry hisses, and at Draco’s confused look, the Alpha groans. It seems Harry hasn’t practiced knowing when he’s speaking in Parseltongue or not. He takes a deep breath._

_“Tyche wants you to tell us what’s going on with you,” Harry says slowly, and Draco frowns._

_“You coulddd be lying,” he hedges._

_“Or you could bloody tell your King of Slytherin what the hell is up with you,” Daphne says, and both Alphas jerk in surprise when the Beta storms over to them._

_“Dddaphne—I can’ttt, especially wittth Astttoria’s life on ttthe line—_ eeeep!” _In one smooth maneuver, Daphne slams Draco to the ground, and places a knee over his hips to hold him down. Harry gulps and backs up a step while Tyche slithers forward._

 _“I’m sorry, but I think I just heard you say that my_ sister’s life is on the line! _” Daphne growls harshly, and Draco cowers. Daphne places her hands on either side of Draco’s head, boxing him in and glaring._

_“If you wish to leave my presence with just your lisp, then I suggest you start talking.”_

_Hermione raises an eyebrow at Daphne’s cold, ruthless aggression, and Tyche flicks her tongue proudly. Draco starts hyperventilating, and then he sags against the floor._

_“I’m sorry, I’m so ssorry, buttt_ He _has my Mottther!_ He’s _got her anddd Aunttt Bella anddd Astttoria, anddd_ He’ll _kill them! I’m sorry!” Draco wails, and Daphne’s demeanor switches on a sickle. She pulls Draco up, and wraps him in a tight hug. Harry silently holds the sobbing Alpha from the back, and he and Daphne lock eyes._

_“We’re sorry too Drake, we didn’t know,” Harry says gently, and he wipes the tears from Draco’s cheeks._

_“We’ll figure this out, together,” Daphne promises, and the vision ends._

— . —

 _Aequo_ _Insecta_ = Pheromone Stabilizer Spell (Latin: Equalize Pheromone)

 _Makes the drinker unable to fertilize an egg, must take before a heat, or after regular sexual intercourse_ = Heat Elixir


	6. We Don't Approve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets up with Fleur . . . But there's something wrong . . . 😬

Hermione sends a letter to Fleur, asking if she can spend Yule Break with her, and the Veela Alpha enthusiastically “yes” in her reply. Nil lets her share the Beta’s Portkey back to England, and they appear in the British Ministry of Magic. When Nil waves her goodbye, Hermione tries to keep to the walls as she makes her way out to the Atrium.

Fortunately, no one recognizes her. Exiting the Ministry into the city of London, Hermione finds a deserted alley to morph her appearance back to her normal one, and her robes to casual Muggle shirt and trousers. All ready to continue, Hermione starts walking to King’s Cross Station.

Fleur wrote that she’ll pick Hermione up there, and she can’t wait to see Hermione. The Veela Alpha sounds like she’s happy, and Hermione is determined to keep it that way. Finally, the large station building comes into view, and she lingers around the main entrance.

Passing Muggles glance at her as she leans against a wall. Something tingles along her skin, and Hermione looks up. Fleur saunters towards Hermione, a bright smile gleaming on her lips and two-tone sunglasses over her eyes.

“Hermione,” Fleur squeals, and Hermione’s swept up in the Veela Alpha’s infectious cheer. She steps forwards, hugging Fleur tightly.

“Hey you,” Hermione says when they lean away, and Fleur smiles up at her again.

“I’m zo glad you’re here, I have zomething important to tell you,” the Veela Alpha says brightly, and Hermione smiles at her. She can definitely tell that Fleur has been working on improving her English.

“Oh? Do tell,” she drawls, sliding her hands down Fleur’s arms to hold her hands. The Veela Alpha smirks, and then leads Hermione back into the streets of London.

“I’ll only tell over drinkz,” Fleur flirts.

“Say no more, ma Loutre, [my Otter,]” Hermione purrs, and she pulls them into an empty alley before Side-Apparating to Diagon Alley.

* * *

They keep close to the shop fronts as they walk down the empty street to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione and Fleur lose a little of their joy when they feel the tense atmosphere of the Alley.

“Oh? Izn’t that the twin’z zhop?” Fleur points, and they see a peak of a bright-red. They deviate off the main street, and the two Veela stop in front of the giant, flashy colored Wizard Weasley’s Wheezes. Over the main doors, a giant magical mannequins of Fred or George wearing a red-white pin suit raises his hat on and off.

They can hear the muffled sounds of chaos inside, but at Fleur’s gasp, Hermione’s attention is directed to the big sign posted on the front window.

≠ Why Are You Worrying About ≠

Death Eaters?

≠ You Should Be Worrying About ≠

Meth Drinkers!

The Muggle drugging ≠ sensation

That’s gripping the nation! ≠

“Let’z go in!” Fleur says with childlike wonder, and Hermione glances at her. She’s not sure what to think about this unusual, bouncy Fleur. She lets the Veela Alpha pull her into the joke shop, and they spend an hour in the hectic place. Oddly enough, other than a couple of glances, no one recognizes Hermione as the I.W.O.R. Champion.

At one point, they end up in the WonderWitch section, and Hermione sees the Love Potion display. Frowning, she sees a few girls lingering around it.

“Ow!”

Hermione whips her head around to see Fleur with a black eye and holding a telescope.

“I think it’s time to go,” Hermione says, taking the telescope from the Veela Alpha’s hands and setting it down before she drags Fleur out of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

Hermione’s confused as Fleur leads her down the dirt path to the Burrow.

»What are we doing here?« Hermione asks, but Fleur doesn’t answer.

»Fleur?«

The Veela Alpha looks over her shoulder at Hermione as she opens the gate.

“Do you not want to come in?”

Hermione purses her lips, but keeps a firm grip on Fleur’s hand. They enter the ramshackle house, and the song _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love_ by Alpha Celestina Warbeck starts playing.

“Ugh! Her zongz are all zo dull!” Fleur groans softly, and Hermione realizes that the house looks like a Yule explosion. They make their way to the kitchen, and Hermione realizes that she and Fleur have crashed a Yule party. All the Weasley’s except for Ginny and Ron are accounted for.

Bill and Charlie are armwrestling on the kitchen table, Molly is cooking, Arthur is chatting with Remus, Black is drinking surlily in a corner, and Lily is playing Exploding Snap Fred and George.

“Babe! You’re back!” Bill suddenly yells, and he surges forwards from his seat at the table. Hermione furrows her eyebrows at the name.

“Honey!” Fleur grins widely, and she drops Hermione’s hand, and walks forwards. Hermione frown turns into shock when the two wrap each other in a tight hug, and then kiss.

* * *

Purple flares in her eyes, and Hermione’s hand closes around Bill’s neck. Pivoting on her heel, she launches him out the window. Screams and shouts fill the Burrow, but Hermione ignores them and with a flick of her hand, an entire wall shatters. It’s a little hard to see, but Hermione can spot Bill easily enough.

Stalking out, she sneers, and she lights her hands on Cursed Fire. The scum keeps trying to plead for his life, but Hermione ignores that too. She knows that Fleur isn’t ready for a relationship, so he must have done something to the Veela. Her mind flashes to the Love Potions, and she snarls, her Cursed Fire racing up her arms.

She grabs her prey’s arm, and he starts to scream.

“ _HERMIONE!_ ”

She growls when a body slams into her, and she releases Bill to face Fleur. The Veela Alpha looks furious, her rage contouring her features, and for the first time since Hermione’s seen her today, there’s that fighting spark in her eyes again.

“ ** _QU’EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC TOI?!_** [ _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!_ ]” Fleur roars, taking a step forwards, her own Cursed Fire flickering to life on her hand. Unlike Hermione, the Veela Alpha has to be careful not to burn herself.

» _HE’S GAY BUT HE KISSED YOU! YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T READY YET!_ « Hermione howls back, and her eyes latch onto Bill. Lily, Molly, and Remus hover over him, while the rest of the party fan out behind Fleur, every wand is pointed at Hermione. She lashes out her arm, and a wall of Cursed Fire surrounds Hermione and Fleur.

“ **Well? What are you going to say for yourself?** ” Fleur demands, and Hermione’s confusion cuts through her anger.

»What are you talking about?« Hermione asks, but Fleur shows no sign that she heard Hermione.

“ **I thought you said you were not ready to be with anyone,** ” Hermione says slowly, and Fleur blinks. Hermione’s Cursed Fire along her arms slowly begin to extinguish.

“ **I did, but I feel different with Bill, I trust him,** ” the Veela Alpha says softly, and it sends sharp pains straight into Hermione’s heart.

“ **I don’t understand, you said in your letter that he was gay!** ” Hermione exclaims, and now Fleur frowns. She reaches up to take Hermione’s now Cursed Fire-less hands. She stares up at Hermione, and the purple fades out of Hermione’s eyes.

“ **Hermione, I never sent you that.** ”

Hermione swallows, and she squeezes Fleur’s hands. Confusion rules her headspace now.

“ **What?** ” She croaks. Fleur gently pulls Hermione into a hug.

“ **Then . . . What do you have to tell me?** ” Hermione asks in a shaky voice, and Fleur tenses.

“ **Bill and I are getting married.** ”

Hermione pushes away from Fleur, a scowl on her face.

“ **No.** ”

“ **We wanted you to be the best woman and Charlie could be the best man,** ”

“ **No!** ”

“ **Hermione, please, he’s not what you think—** ” Fleur starts to say, but Hermione cuts her off.

“ **Instead of supporting you in your decision, he’s forcing himself on you!** ” Hermione roars, and Fleur growls.

“ **Bill has _never_ touched me without my permission!**”

“ **He has already changed you to fit his wants! Don’t you get it? He probably just wants a docile home wife!** ”

“ **Excuse me?! I won’t change for anyone, I am not docile, and I certainly am not going to be treated like this by _you_ of all people**!” Fleur screams, getting up in Hermione’s face. Hermione clenches her hands at her sides, and stares harshly into cerulean-blue eyes.

“ **Then explain to me how you didn’t hear me in Velian,** ” Hermione whispers coldly, and Fleur falters, looking away from Hermione.

“ **I . . .** ”

Hermione waits for her to realize, but when she looks back, Hermione knows she didn’t get through to her.

“ **I marrying him, Hermione, can you just accept that? Please?** ” Fleur murmurs, and Hermione closes her eyes. There’s something wrong with the Veela Alpha, she noticed it, but waved it aside. Whatever happened to Fleur had to have occurred after her Wilde Hunt Right. She could kidnap the Veela Alpha, but who would she bring her to?

Hermione could try and use her magic to fix Fleur, but what if there’s nothing magical making Fleur act like this? What if it’s simply mental conditioning?

“ **Hermione?** ”

She opens her eyes, and takes a step back from Fleur. There are too many questions, and Hermione’s not willing to risk experimenting with her ideas on the Veela Alpha.

»I’ll find a way, I swear,« Hermione says, and she Disapparates.

* * *

She takes a deep breath when she appears in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione runs her hands through her hair, trying to process everything that just went down. Taking another breath, she focuses her mind. She needs Professor Snape. Morphing into an owl, she flies out of the Shack to the school. A pang of nostalgia fills her as she swoops through the rays of sunset.

Gliding into an empty hall closest to the Potions classroom, she morphs back. Striding down the halls, Hermione’s ears pick up the sound of fast approaching footsteps behind her. Looking behind her, she almost morphs herself, but then she recognizes the two scents headed her way.

Bursting around the corner, a wild eyed Harry and dizzy Ron nearly bump into her.

“Woah!” Harry squeaks. Hermione gives him a neutral smile, but her eyes narrow when she sees Ron’s wrist firmly in Harry’s grasp. Ron is looking up at her . . . With an unusual look about him. Harry suddenly has a horrified expression.

“Ron—we got to go, this isn’t her—” Harry starts, but Ron wrenches himself from Harry, sidestepping the Alpha to wrap Hermione in a surprise hug. Hermione raises her arms, unsure of the situation.

“Harry, explain,” She orders, and pries the Beta off her.

“My Housemate, Beta Romilda Vane, gave me Chocolate Cauldrons with _Amortentia_ in them, but Ron ate them!” Harry blurts out, and a thick rage overcomes Hermione. Why is everyone suddenly using Love Potions?!

“Oh?” She grits out, and she grabs Ron’s arm and starts striding towards the dungeons, Ron obediently following with glazed eyes.

“Yeah—and also the new Potions classroom is next to Snape’s old one—it’s got real windows,” Harry says quickly as they quickly make their way through the castle. Blessedly, they don’t meet any other students staying for Yule Break. At the classroom door, Harry stops, looking up at Hermione nervously.

“What? Spit it out Harry, we need to cure Ron,” Hermione says sharply, and Harry jolts, but nods in agreement.

“Er, please don’t hex her, she’s a really good Professor,” Harry rambles, and knocks on the door. They hear footsteps, and then the door swings open, and both Hermione and the Professor startle.

“Katie?”

* * *

“Well I’ll be damned, you’re actually here,” Alpha Kaite Duceau snarks, and she looks down at Ron, an unamused look crossing her face at his lovesick gaze.

“He’s been dosed _Amortentia_ ,” Hermione clarifies, and the Veela Alpha rolls her eyes. She’s dressed in floor length, light blue robes, and it reminds Hermione of the Beauxbatons uniform.

“Of course he has,” Katie strides further into her classroom, leaving the door open. Hermione leads Harry and Ron into the classroom, and she directs Ron into a chair. Harry keeps glancing back and forth between Hermione and Katie nervously, and Ron starts to drool.

Katie finishes rummaging in her private ingredients cupboard, and she tosses an object at Hermione. She catches it easily, and unclenching her fingers, she sees that it’s a bezoar.

“Eat up Ron,” Hermione hands the bezoar to the Beta, and he eagerly stuffs it in his mouth. Katie makes a disgusted sound in the background, but Hermione ignores her as she watches Ron’s body start to jerk in his seat.

Suddenly, he lets out a sharp gasp, and a crimson flush spreads across his face and neck. Ron won’t look at Hermione, and he stutters gibberish, before bolting out of the classroom.

“Ron!—thank you so much Professor Duceau!—wait Ron!” Harry yells, racing after the Beta, leaving Hermione alone with Katie. The Veela Alpha cooly looks her up and down, hands clasped in front of her.

»I take it you’ve seen Fleur?« She growls.

»Yes,« Hermione huffs, and Katie raises an eyebrow at her.

»And what do you think?«

»She’s making a mistake,« Hermione replies, and Katie nods solemnly.

»Quite right. If you ever feel like fucking my best friend to remind her that she’s fucking gay and that we spit-swore off dick, then owl me when she wakes up from her stupidity,« Katie drawls, ending the conversation.

* * *

_Hermione blinks, looking through the bars of a cage. Uncoiling, she raises her body, looking out to a comfy but stylish looking living room. There’s a knock, and the snake leans to the side to see the door._

_“Coming!” A British and Brazilian mixed accented voice calls, and an unusually tall Alpha girl bounds towards the door from another hall. Her short, dark-auburn hair is styled so the strands face backwards in waves, and since the Alpha is only wearing shorts and a cropped shirt that shows part of her bra, Hermione can see that she has a willowy build._

_The Alpha opens the door, and her body blocking the view of the visitor._

_“Honey? Who is it?” Professor Carrow yells further away, and Hermione realizes this is the daughter she heard before. The Alpha rocks on her feet._

_“Erm, you are?” She stammers, and the snake tries to find an angle to see the visitor._

_“A friend of your mother’s, Thalia,” Alpha Vyvian Mendonica’s voice purrs. The snake shivers at the predatorily quality of it. Hermione’s mind latches onto the name, although she doesn’t know why. She also realizes that Eto must have wiped Thalia’s mind of the office incident._

_“_ MOOOOOM! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE! _” Thalia hollers over her shoulder, and Hermione sees her, amber-dark-green eyes._

_“What?” Professor Carrow yells back._

_“Here, come in,” Thalia says politely, and she steps back to allow Vyvian into the house._

_“Thank you dear,” the Veela Alpha says, and her eyes flick up to Thalia’s. Hermione’s jaw drops when she compares Vyvian’s height to Thalia’s in her head, and she realizes that Thalia is only five inches shorter than Hermione. The snake rises up, watching intently now._

_“Just a moment—Snek-Snek’s coming with us,” Thalia says, and she walks over to the cage, carefully picking it up. Hermione experiences a little wave of vertigo as Thalia carries Snek-Senk’s cage and escorts Vyvian into what looks like a living room. Professor Carrow is sitting on a chair, reading._

_“Hey Mom, why didn’t you tell me—woah!” Thalia jerks to the side instinctively when Professor Carrow suddenly leaps up, her wand pointing straight at the Vyvian’s heart. The Veela Alpha merely raises her eyebrow._

_“Rude.”_

_“What are you doing here?” Professor Carrow spits out, and Thalia steps between them, trying to calm her mother. Hermione can see and smell Vyvian’s Thrall slowly coating Thalia’s skin._

_“Just dropping by, although you didn’t tell me you had a beautiful daughter,” Vyvian drawls, slinging an arm around Thalia’s shoulders. The Alpha blushes hard, and Professor Carrow snarls, her fearful eyes flicking to her daughter._

_“Get out,” Professor Carrow hisses._

_“What about you Thalia dear? Do you want me to leave?” Vyvian turns her gaze on Thalia, and Hermione can practically see the Alpha melt from her deep flush._

_“N-n-no! Ah—I mean you can stay, i-i-if that’s ok with you, Mom,” Thalia says breathily, not looking at her mother. Vyvian looks down at the Alpha woman with a smug smile._

_“I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t do that in my house,” Professor Carrow growls, still gripping her wand in a white tight grip._

_“Um, let me think—no.” Vyvian saunters to the couch, setting down on it, pulling Thalia next to her. The Alpha gasps, and she looks down at Snek-Snek in an attempt to hide her blush. Professor Carrow sits stiffly on the edge of her chair, wand in her lap._

_“Now, where were we?” Vyvian says silkily, trailing her fingers down the back of Thalia neck. The Alpha purrs, leaning into the touch, and Hermione can tell she’s totally enthralled._

_“Stop that! She’s just a child,” Professor Carrow snaps._

_“I’m actually of age,” Thalia slurs, and she rests her head on Vyvian’s shoulder._

_“Good thing to know,” the Veela Alpha says._

_“Just say what you want, and leave me and my daughter alone,” Professor Carrow orders, and Vyvian rolls her eyes._

_“Mom, don’t be rude,” Thalia murmurs._

_“Yes, Alecto, don’t be rude,” Vyvian mocks, but then she settles, a serious look appearing on her face._

_“An acquaintance of mine and myself were negotiating a trade between us, when she realized that the item in question had been stolen,” Vyvian says, staring at Professor Carrow._

_“Oh, that’s too bad,”Thalia says, and Vyvian strokes the Alpha’s back._

_“Indeed.”_

_“How does that pertain to us?” Professor Carrow says stiffly._

_“Well, we’ve been tracking the item, and we came across an interesting find,” Vyvian pauses for effect._

_“And the end of the trail has led us here,” at this, Professor Carrow looks confused._

_“Pardon?”_

_Vyvian smirks._

_“An ancient golden cup, with badgers engraved on it and naturally; magical.”_

_“Naturally,” Professor Carrow deadpans. Thalia starts stroking Vyvian’s arm, when suddenly, she lurches away from Vyvian._

_“I know where it is! I’ll be back in a jiffy!” Thalia leaps up, places Snek-Snek’s cage on the couch, and racing upstairs. So Vyvian, Professor Carrow, Snek-Snek, and Hermione end up sitting in awkward silence as they listen to Thalia banging around upstairs. There’s a particularly large crash, and Professor Carrow winces. In the next second, Thalia’s back, holding a small cup._

_“I found it!” She holds the cup towards Vyvian_

_“Thalia don’t give it—” Professor Carrow yells, leaping to her feet, wand raised, but Vyvian already has it in her delicate fingers._

_“Why, you’re definitely a keeper,” she drawls in a sultry voice. Thalia blushes, smiling down at her feet._

_“Er—is that what you want?” Thalia asks, fiddling her hands together nervously, waiting for gratification._

_“No!” Professor Carrow whispers, horrified._

_“Yes,” Vyvian growls triumphantly. The Veela Alpha stands, and pulls Thalia into a hug. The Alpha closes her eyes, and holds onto_ _Vyvian, purring softly._

_“How exactly did you come across this cup?” The Veela Alpha murmurs, and Professor Carrow takes a shaky breath._

_“When I was still engaged to Rabastan Lestrange, he showed me the Lestrange Family Vault, and I asked for a cup. He gave this one to me,” she replies._

_“So you don’t know what this is . . . How amusing.” Vyvian sneers, and before Professor Carrow can move, Vyvian unsheathes her wand and a flash of light surrounds Thalia. Professor Carrow screams in fear upon seeing the Alpha’s unconscious form, but Hermione knows that Thalia’s just been knocked out and her memories erased._

_“Why can’t you leave me and my family alone?” Professor Carrow says defeatedly as she gathers her daughter in her arms. Vyvian stares down at them impassively, and without another word, she leaves the house._

— . —

 _Amortentia_ = Most Powerful Love Potion 2x


	7. Five Years Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's Yule Break ends, and she delves into Mini's memories

Hermione secludes herself in the Basilisk Lair, her mind spiraling through plots and conspiracies against her and Fleur. Asclepius is curled around her, keeping her warm as he sleeps in the chilly chamber. Her right arm tickles, and she looks down at her H.G. Tattoo. She didn’t notice when she returned to England, but it’s been blowing up with all the messages that couldn’t reach her in Brazil.

Many of them were about Hermione’s disappearance at first, then Luna’s, however, the messages start talking about a new exchange student in Hufflepuff. The wording is vague, so Hermione doesn’t know who the student is. Hermione sighs, and closes her eyes. If only she could talk to Luna, the Gamma would surely have an answer to Fleur’s problem.

She already tried using the _Revol Key_ to contact Luna, but there was no reply. She wonders where the Gamma could have gone, and what she could possibly be doing. Her thoughts turn to her latest vision with Thalia, Professor Carrow, and Vyvian. Hermione flops onto her back as her thoughts keep circling back to Thalia.

The Alpha intrigued her for some reason, and an eerie feeling that she’s met the Alpha before keeps coming up.

“Our eyes . . . They’re the same,” Hermione murmurs to herself, and before she can think more about that startling fact, the Le Fey Locket slips from under her shirt to hover in front of her face. The Locket snaps open, revealing Mini.

‡ _Passsssword acccccepted. Now, feed me a drop of blood,_ ‡ the portrait hisses, and Hermione resists the urge to throw the Locket away from her.

‡ _Ssseriousssly? You disssappear for monthsss on end without any warning and now you decccide to ssshow up?_ ‡ Hermione hisses tersely, and Mini rolls her eyes.

‡ _I wasss bored in Brazzzil! Now do you want complete accesssss to my memoriesss or not?_ ‡

Hermione purses her lips, but morphs a single nail into a claw to cut her hand.

‡ _Having ‘our eyesss are the sssame’ isss a weak password,_ ‡ Hermione hisses as she lets a single drop of blood trickle onto the Locket. The Locket shudders, absorbing her blood. Mini snorts, and she raises her hand, and a cup full of red liquid appears.

‡ _That’sss why Morgana inssstalled the sssecond tessst; blood can’t lie,_ ‡ Mini hisses, and chugs Hermione’s blood. Hermione watches Mini lick her lips, and then the portrait smiles widely.

‡ _Black blood indeed. Now I want to ssshow you sssomething I’ve been dying for you to sssee,_ ‡ Mini hisses. Hermione furrows her eyebrows, a question on the tip of her tongue, when she gasps as she’s pulled into the Locket.

* * *

‡ _Thisss isss the firssst time I met him,_ ‡ Mini’s ominous, disembodied voice hisses. The whirl of color around Hermione suddenly settles, and she realizes she’s in a nauseating, gaudy house.

‡ _Him?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and a pressure turns her head to the left. Hermione’s eyes widen when she sees a Minister Riddle as a young man sitting on a couch in the middle of a living room. She walks towards him, looks into his eyes, and jerks a back a little. His eyes burn vibrant-red, the color standing out against his face. His skin now seems to glow it’s so bone-white, and his slicked back hair has darkened to a jet-black color.

He barely looks a year older than the Horcrux-diary version of him, but he looks totally different.

Hermione wonders why he decided to change his eyes, hair, and skin color to his present-day appearance. This version is darker, more ruthless and calculating.

‡ _Where are we?_ ‡ Hermione hisses. Riddle waits calmly, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall before reading the tight script on worn pages of an old tome. He sighs, and takes off his Prefect badge from his Hogwarts robes. He stands, and gently sets the tome on the tea table.

‡ _Mini, what’sss he doing?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, stepping back as Riddle reaches under the collar of his robes and pulls out the Le Fey Locket.

‡ _Sssomething disssgusssting,_ ‡ Mini’s voice hisses in an annoyed tone. Riddle stares at the Locket, and he traces the snake on the face of the Locket.

‡ _What book is that?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, walking over to the tome. She can’t read whatever’s inscribed on it.

‡The Sssecretsss of the Darkessst Art. _It’s really intriguing actually, but alasss, Albusss mossst cccertainly locked it away in his officcce,_ ‡ Mini replies, and she quiets when Riddle walks around the couch and picks up a golden cup from the floor. Hermione’s eyes widen when she recognizes Helga Hufflepuff’s Cup. She leans over the couch, and sees an unconscious, obese woman, completely decked out in jewelry and tacky clothes.

Riddle aims his wand at the woman, and closes his eyes.

‡ _Who’sss ssshe?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, walking over to the prone woman, crouching just centimeters away from her sausage fingers.

‡ _Beta Hepzzzibah Sssmith, a rich witch who claimed to be dessscccended from Helga herssself,_ ‡ Mini hisses disdainfully.

‡ _Wasss ssshe?_ ‡

‡ _No clue. I think ssshe wasss jussst bluffing, or Helga’s kind, modessst tendenccciesss skipped ssseveral generation. Although Riddle thought ssshe wasss legitimate, and that wasss the only thing that mattered,_ ‡ Mini hisses.

Riddle opens the Locket.

‡ _Hello, my Lady._ ‡

‡ _Flattery will get you no where boy—isss that your nexxxt victim?_ ‡ The past Mini hisses coldly. The present Mini chuckles.

‡ _He never did manage to dissscover the passsssword. It wasss highly entertaining to watch him ssstruggle._ ‡

Riddle slashes his wand at Hepzibah.

“ _Avada Kedavra!_ ”

The life-taking green light flashes from his wand, killing Hepzibah instantly and painlessly. Riddle starts chanting in Latin, the ancient words slurring together like a soothing song. Twirling his wand as if dipping it into something, Riddle’s wand arcs gracefully, then points to the Cup.

Suddenly magic pulsates around him, and he throws back his head, his mouth gasping for air. Electricity crackles around him, and the walls of the house shake as foul magic infiltrates through his body.

Hermione and Mini see a part of his soul tear away into the Cup, and when the soul settles and becomes a Horcrux, Riddle snaps back to normal. He gasps in lungfuls of air, and when he looks up, his red eyes glow brighter.

‡ _What happened to Hepzzzibah’sss body?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and Mini sighs.

‡ _Aurorsss found her. However, Riddle planted falssse memoriesss in Sssmith’sss old and very forgetful Houssse-Elf; Hoekey; who took the blame and wasss sssubsequently killed,_ ‡ Morgana replies.

‡ _When wasss your Horcruxxx created?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and Morgana purses her lips, a murderous look flashing across her face.

‡ _He made my Locket hisss third Horcruxxx, thisss one isss the fourth,_ ‡ Morgana hisses scornfully.

‡ _How many did he make?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, but there’s no reply, except Mini suddenly boots her out of the Locket.

* * *

Hermione jerks when she hears Asclepius’ loud warning hiss.

“Shut it you overgrown worm and move aside,” Alpha Bellatrix Black growls.

‡ _If you were not needed by our ssshield, I would kill you for your blatant disssressspect,_ ‡ the Basilisk hisses darkly, and he slowly uncoils from Hermione. Bella’s breath hitches when she sees Hermione, and Hermione realizes that the Alpha woman is staring at the Locket that’s resting on her chest.

“We’re going to have a talk about that too—but right now, I need your body,” Bella says curtly, striding towards Hermione and pulling her to her feet.

“My body? For what?” Hermione asks incredulously, and Bella rolls her eyes.

“I need you to assist in replacing a certain substance in me,” Bella snaps, and she starts pulling Hermione up the stairs to the Roar of Ornth exit.

“I’m not donating any organs, Bella,” Hermione warns, dragging her feet at the thought. Bella growls, and whirls around, using her position on a higher step to look Hermione dead in the eyes.

“I need you to impregnate me—specifically, I need _your_ sperm.”

* * *

Bella stalks ahead of Hermione on their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione’s thankful for the silence, if only to try to process the statement that the Alpha woman admitted to her. She’s honestly flabbergasted. They’re cousins, granted, first cousins once removed, which makes them two generations apart, but still, they’re cousins. She knows the House of Black side of her family is very incestuous, Hermione just didn’t know she’d be partaking in the practice as well.

When they reach the seventh floor where the Room is located, Hermione starts to have doubts about this entire endeavor.

“Why do I have to be your replacement? I’m sure there’re a handful of potential Alphas that meet your standards who _aren’t_ family,” Hermione hints, and Bella scoffs.

“Truthfully, I had considered you for a second, although I chose my fuck buddy; Alpha Cara Zabini. However, your annoying, meddlesome owl convinced me otherwise,” Bella says, and she walks in front of the Room of Requirement three times.

“I don’t have an owl,” Hermione mutters under her breath, but her mind immediately jumps to Luna. Is that where she was? Why did she go to Bella? What did she say to the Alpha woman? The Room’s door appears, and Bella enters it without a backwards glance. Pushing back her thoughts of Luna, Hermione takes a breath and follows the Alpha.

* * *

Starting classes again in Castelobruxo is a little odd for Hermione. She’s back in her “Mia” disguise, and she’s leaning against a wall waiting for her turn to “practice” Apparating. Sarah presses against her side silently, while Jodi takes her other side. The Omega is happily chatting with a less surly Regina, and Pippa is chatting up Beta Carntoasi Littea.

Then there’s the usual amount of Omegas flock around her, but she drones them out. Staring out the window, she’s glad that Err’sh decided to stay with Mrs. Norris at Hogwarts, and Tyche is content to keep Daphne company. Apparently, the Horned Serpent has discovered that she can turn her scales invisible, and now rides on Daphne’s shoulders undetected.

“Next group please!” The Apparation administrator calls, and Hermione pushes off the wall.

“Don’t lose an eyebrow, Mia!” Pippa says, and Carntoasi gives her a thumbs up. Following the administrator’s directions, Hermione steps into the hoop. Jodi behind her fiddles with her skirt nervously, and the administrator goes over the three D’s; Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.

Hermione breathes in, blows out, and Apparates flawlessly into the hoop on the other side of the room. A few other students aren’t so lucky, and they leave behind a few pieces of themselves. Fortunately, the administrator gets them all back together. Letting out a breath, she Disapparates back to the first hoop intact, much to the administrator’s delight.

He even lets her go early, and Hermione slips out of the room.

* * *

Hermione skips the Daulphine vs. Slyphs Quodpot match and locks her dorm room to study one of Professor Snape’s curses. The fact that he has the notation: _For Enemies_ , piqued her interest. Taking out one of her waistcoats and levitating it over the table, she aims her hand at it.

“ _Sectumsempra_ ,” Hermione intones clearly, slashing her hand down. A huge gash like one caused by a sword rips through the waistcoat, following her exact same hand movement. Walking towards the waistcoat, she inspects the ragged edges of the “wound”. Looking at Professor Snape’s notes, she raises her hand millimeters over the gash.

Slowly, she trails her hand over the “wound” three times, and whispering the countercurse three times as well.

“ _Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur,_ ” she mutters. When she falls silent, she looks at her pristine waistcoat, and she wonders why Professor Snape made this deadly curse.

* * *

Hermione keeps mostly to herself, as she’s mostly stuck in her own mind reviewing the events of her Yule Break. Currently, she’s ditching Charms class to simply lay in the clearing that Umna brought her to so long ago. It seems like she’s forgotten why she’s here, and Hermione admits to herself that she likes just experiencing life in another school.

Hermione closes her eyes, and wonders if her mission was a set up to get her away from Hogwarts so Dumbledore could manipulate the students without any resistance. The more she thinks about it, the more it makes sense. She hasn’t seen any mention or heard any rumors about Death Eater activity in Brazil, let alone in South America.

They’re central to the United Kingdom, and Hermione knows from her own research that the Death Eaters are considered terrorists to be killed on sightin the Americas, Asia, and most of the European countries. Only England, France, and Germany try to capture Death Eaters, and Russia, well, no one really knows what the Russian Magical community wants.

Hermione sighs again, and as she stares up through the flora and fauna of the rainforest, she realizes she’s terribly alone. Turning onto her side, Hermione traces random shapes in the dirt with her finger, and she wonders if this is what her life would have been if she hadn’t been Blood-Adopted.

The unnatural rustling of leaves alerts her of someone approaching. Keeping still, Hermione tunes her ears to the sound, and she realizes she recognizes two off the scents. Looking over her shoulder, she sees Pippa and Regina walking together through the rainforest. That in itself isn’t weird, but the fact that their movements are perfectly in sync with each other, is.

Hermione slowly sits up, and silently shifts her legs under her. Suddenly Pippa, and Regina both stop at the same time. Hermione narrows her eyes, watching as they raise their left hand. They trace a semicircle-looking rune, and then Disapparate. Hermione flinches at the sound, and she stares at the spot at where the two witches were just standing.

Perhaps there is something going on here.

* * *

When Hermione returns to her dorm, she finds that it’s been taken over by two Omegas and their angry pheromones flood the room. They’re screaming at each other in Portuguese, and Hermione doesn’t need to understand to know they’re cussing each other out.

“Why are you two—” Hermione barely gets to ask before both Omega’s shriek in surprise and stare at Hermione with guilty faces.

“What did you two do?” Hermione sighs, and immediately both shuffle even more guilty.

“I was looking for Regina but Sarah knocked over your bug cage!”

“What?! It was an accident! You pushed me when I came in looking for Mia!”

“You were snooping around!”

“No I wasn’t!”

“Yeah—”

From there the conversation dissolves into another angry shouting match. Rubbing her eyes, Hermione snaps her fingers and her magic makes both Omegas faint. Groaning softly to herself, she doesn’t want to deal with waking them up at the moment. Waving her hand, she levitates Jodi onto Regina’s top bunk, and Sarah in her bottom bunk. Shutting the dorm door, Hermione sniffs her way to Nil’s dorm.

Knocking, the Beta takes one look at Hermione, and ushers her in. Nil’s dorm is quite similar to Hermione’s, except it’s decorated to the brim with magical creatures and Quodpot posters. Umna sits up from her top bunk, and tilts her head at Hermione curiously.

“Can I cuddle as well?” She asks, and Hermione shrugs. The Omega takes that as a sign of agreement, and the three of them pile onto Nil’s bottom bunk, the Beta and Umna trying to spoon Hermione in the middle. Although their heights make that difficult, Hermione sighs as Umna releases relaxing Omega pheromones.

“You know we’re here for you, anytime you need to talk,” Nil whispers, and all three of them drift off into the realm of dreams.

* * *

Hermione dreams that she’s in the Locket again.

‡ _Mini?_ ‡ She hisses, and suddenly the pitch black shifts to a murk dark forest.

‡ _Your girl isss ssspeeding up the timetable, ssso there’sss not time to wassste; you have to know,_ ‡ Mini’s voice hisses, and Hermione suddenly sees a black cloaked figure lurking between the trees.

‡ _What’sss happening? Isss that Riddle?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and Mini’s memory shifts to a small clearing with Riddle.

‡ _After Riddle graduated Hogwartsss, he ssstole Ravenclaw’sss Diadem and fled to Albania to gain followersss,_ ‡ Morgana hisses, and indeed, Riddle takes out the eagle shaped diadem. Suddenly, the sounds of Apparation crackle, and soon, he’s surrounded by cloaked figures. Someone pushes a young Albanian girl, tied, gagged, and crying, in front of him.

Silently, Riddle raises his wand, and performs the Horcrux ritual. His followers shift nervously as a piece of his soul slips into the Diadem, and when the ritual is complete, he raises his wand to the sky. His followers copy him, and as one, they cast the Dark Mark. Suddenly, Riddle Disapparates into a new location in the forest, and Hermione watches him shakily take out the Locket.

‡ _You never informed me that my emotionsss would ssslip away from me. Thisss death wasssn’t asss thrilling asss the othersss had been,_ ‡ Riddle hisses harshly, but the past Mini shrugs in a bored manner.

‡ _It’sss one thing to revel in gift offeringsss to Death, but another to exxxpect Death to be thrilled by having His work defiled._ ‡

Riddle scoffs, and sneers.

‡ _What do you know of Death? You are merely a portrait of a dead witch. I know the real Morgana would have told me the truth, asss ssshe wasss the Paragon of it,_ ‡ Riddle hisses mockingly, and there’s silence from the past Mini.

‡ _If blasssphemy isss what you ssshall willingly partake in, then I ssshall have no apart of it,_ ‡ the past Mini hisses, and the Locket snaps shut. Riddle stares at the Locket, and in a startling fit of rage, he blasts an entire tree to smithereens. The scene changes once more to a Muggle neighborhood. This memory is unlike the others, as it’s color is faded in places like how the Horcrux-diary’s memory was.

Hermione sees the cloaked Riddle slowly making his way to a large Muggle house.

‡ _He wasss incccensssed by my actionsss, and would try to order me to open again, but I anssswer to no one, only Death,_ ‡ Mini hisses, and Riddle pushes past the gate.

‡ _He made me bare witnesssss thisss Horcruxxx ritual, after that, he locked me away in that horrible cave,_ ‡ Morgana hisses softly, and Riddle enters the house. Hermione follows him into the house, and he raises his wand when he spots three Muggles in the kitchen.

‡ _What’sss wrong with the color?_ ‡ Hermione hisses.

‡ _I wasssn’t jussst going to let young Riddle tell me things as my only sssourccce of information, ssso I usssed Legilimencccy on him when he ssslept, thisss isss a memory of hisss memory,_ ‡ Morgana replies.

“Father,” Riddle snarls, and the three Muggles jump in surprise. Before any of them can get a word out, Riddle flicks his wand and the three Muggles slam against the wall, their mouths shut. Riddle slowly lowers his cowl, and Hermione can see the hatred on his face. Hermione stares at the three Muggles, and she realizes they are his Muggle family.

Riddle sneers, and kills them all mercilessly, all the while scowling at the wand he’s holding. Hermione wrinkles her nose at it too. It’s absolutely filthy. Riddle quickly takes out a ring out of his robes, and completes the Horcrux ritual. Gasping, he waves wand shakily over the ring, and Hermione gasps.

He holds the new, familiar ring, and smirks. Hermione stares at the ring even as the colors around her swirls. Now she’s back in the pitch black with only Mini’s voice comforting her.

‡ _Sweetie, you know what you have to do with it,_ ‡ she hisses gently. Hermione clutches her chest, right over where the Tearful Joy rests over her solar plex.

‡ _Ginny sssaid ssshe got it at a ssstore in Egypt,_ ‡ Hermione hisses.

‡ _He mussst have hidden it there, but it wasss dissscovered by Cursssebreakers,_ ‡ Mini replies, and Hermione takes a deep breath.

‡ _I’ll do it,_ ‡ she promises, and her dream ends.

* * *

Hermione opens her eyes groggily, and she tries to stretch. Limbs impede her movement, and she gradually remembers that she’s in a cuddle sandwich. Reaching for the Tearful Joy, she holds it up to her face. Tapping the “curse-broken” ring, Hermione mentally casts.

 _Revelio_.

The ring turns back into it’s original form, and Hermione’s breath hitches. It’s an intricately woven design on a golden ring, the stone diamond-cube cut, dark, and brown-grey. Hermione takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. It’s easier now to sense its magic; the darkness that resides in the ring.

The same darkness that seems to croon at her new awareness, and she swears she sees a phantom wisp of its magic caress her fingers like an old friend. Hermione closes her eyes, and clenches her hand around the Horcrux. It’s been with her for five years, and she never knew.

— . —

 _Avada Kedavra!_ = Unforgivable Killing Curse

 _Sectumsempra_ = Half-Blood Prince Forever Cutting Curse

 _Vulnera Sanentur_ = Half-Blood Prince Foreever Sealing Countercurse 3x

 _Legilimens_ = Legilimency Spell

 _Revelio._ = Removing Charm


	8. The Point Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is visited by Luna, and Hermione tries to save the day . . .

It’s the next day, and Hermione’s brooding over the situation with the Horcrux that’s currently resting around her neck. She fiddles with it during the Quodpot match, silently thanking Rozanica that the Horcrux wasn’t sentient enough to try and possess her like the Horcrux-diary did to Harry.

Holding the ring close to her, Hermione inspects the stone mounted on it once more. Specifically, she inspects the etched symbol on it; a large triangle circle and line inside it. She recognizes it as the symbol of Gellert’s cause.

“Miss Mendonica?”

Hermione swiftly tucks the necklace back under her shirt as Healer Lin walks up to her side.

“Can you come with me?” The Omega woman asks softly, and Hermione complies. As she stands up, she sees Pippa and Nil look over at her worriedly.

“This won’t take long,” Healer Lin says as she leads Hermione back to Castelobruxo.

“What won’t, ma’m?” Hermione replies, and the Omega woman looks over at her with sympathetic eyes.

“Well, as a Healer, I also double as this school’s therapist. Some of your friends have brought up some concerns about your wellbeing, and I wanted to know if we could have a discussion about that,” she says, and Hermione frowns.

“I’m fine.”

Healer Lin nods, and turns off the path, walking into the rainforest.

“Alright. How do you care about having a mediative walk with me?” She asks, and Hermione reluctantly follows her.

“I’m okay with that,” she says softly, and she follows Healer Lin deeper into the rainforest. As they walk, Hermione listens to the natural sounds around her, and a peacefulcalm starts to flow in her. Healer Lin leads her through the rainforest, and they soon come across a small floodplain lake.

“Do you want to stay, or shall we return to the castle?” Healer Lin asks softly.

“I’ll stay,” Hermione says with a yawn. She sits down, and Healer Lin sits as well. Hermione stretches, and another yawn escapes her. She’s never been more relaxed in her life, which she finds odd. Nevertheless, Hermione stares out at the water under half-lidded eyes, and she has to keep herself from falling asleep.

“Do you want to go back?” Hermione tries to ask, but her words come out in a slurred mumble.

“What was that, Miss Mendonica?” Healer Lin is suddenly in front of her, the Omega woman’s concerned face close to Hermione’s. She places a hand on Hermione’s arm, and that’s when she starts feeling something try to prick her. Something on her chest warms, but then she’s punctured with something harder.

“Whah hghaph’n ter meh?” Hermione garbles as numbness steals into her body and chokes her breath. She watches through blurry eyes as her body slumps on the ground, and the feeling of pins and needles sparks in her. There’s ringing in her ears; a pressure pushing in on her head.

She can barely see Healer . . . Healer who? She doesn’t remember who’s crouching over her. There’s a wand aimed at Hermione as a phantom touch presses against her forehead. She tries to get away, to attack, to move, to do _anything_ , but she’s at the mercy of whatever she was injected with. She feels her necklaces shift, and she thinks she hears a gasp.

Cold, cold hands touch her throat, and metal threads scrap over her numb skin, and suddenly, Hermione can only hear _her_. She tries to control her thoughts, but they’re too jumbled, and the Voice speaks.

* * *

“My, my, where did you get this?” The Voice asks rhetorically. Hermione doesn’t know.

“A Horcrux is very dark magic, highly skilled, but still dark . . . What spurred you to make one I wonder,” the Voice continues, and Hermione wants to yell and roar to deny the Voice, but she can’t unclench her jaw.

“Who did Mia Mendonica kill to tear her soul?” The Voice muses. Gradually, Hermione feels a subtle attack on her mental shields, and she struggles to add more.

She can sense her angry Alfā pheromones fighting their way out of her body, and by the sharp flinch above her, she knows Healer Lin can feel them. However, there’s a flash of light, and it sends Hermione reeling as her pheromones are forced into a neutral state. Chanting begins, and a pounding headache is born from the now ruthless barrage on her mind.

Suddenly, Hermione hears a loud keening sound, and everything goes white. She blinks—or at least she thinks she feels the sensation of blinking—and like the pop of her ears being pressurized, her body is back to normal. Hermione leaps to her feet, scrambling away from an unconscious Healer Lin as she forces back her light headedness.

Gasping for air, Hermione snaps her head up when footsteps sound in front of her. Her eyes widen in astonishment, and she stumbles forwards as her savior reaches for her.

“It’s not healthy to take drugs, my Liege-Lady,” Luna says dreamily.

* * *

“Luna? What are you—how did you—why are you here?” Hermione stammers, leaning back to look over the Gamma. She’s wearing Muggle clothes, although all her unique embellishments still grace her person. Luna stares at her with her swirling, silver eyes, and she smiles. By her side, is a smiling Winky.

“The roots of trees stretch far and deep where the river of memory churns, and they remember,” Luna says casually as only she can in her dreamy voice. Hermione just accepts it, and looks down at the Voice—Healer Lin. In the Omega woman’s hand is an empty syringe. Luna gently pushes back the sleeve of Hermione’s robe and they stare at the red puncture mark.

“What did she put in me?” Hermione growls, glaring at Healer Lin. Luna shrugs. Winky sticks her tongue out at the Omega woman.

“Irrelevant.”

The Gamma then intertwines their fingers together.

“My Liege-Lady, I must confess that we are not alone,” she says in an airy tone, and Hermione stiffens. As if Luna’s words summoned them, dozens of students emerge from the rainforest, forming a semicircle around them. All of them have the same blank, dead-eyed stare.

Hermione recognizes many of the faces in the crowd, a flicker of sympathy swims in her chest when she sees Pippa, Nil, Umna, Sarah, Regina, and Jodi. Regina and Jodi are still in their Quodpot uniforms.

“My light drew them here, like poison to veins,” Luna murmurs, and Hermione glances at her, then back at the assembled students.

“How do I free them?” She asks, and Luna hums her tune.

“I break a bone; it will heal. I shatter it; there is no future,” she says dreamily, and Hermione frowns.

“There must be something.”

“Bees wake up after being smoked.”

“What?” Hermione raises an eyebrow, and Luna smiles.

“I apologize my Liege-Lady, it will take me a while to sort out the tangled threads in my skull,” the Gamma says.

“You are needed elsewhere. Take them. Keep her safe,” Luna says, and she wraps her arms around Hermione’s neck, pulling her down for a tight hug.

“Luna,” Hermione murmurs worriedly, reciprocating the hug just as tightly. Luna nuzzles her cheek against Hermione’s neck, and Hermione swears she feels a tear smudge against her skin.

“Hogwarts is infected,” Luna whispers into her ear, and as Hermione inhales sharply, the Gamma snaps a necklace off her and she and Winky Side-Apparate away. Hermione lurches forward, and she scrambles to count her necklaces. At once, she knows what Luna took.

The Horcrux-ring is gone.

* * *

Hermione grabs Healer Lin’s unconscious body when Winky appears again.

Young Mistress! Winky is here to take you’s to Hogwarts! The House-Elf squeaks.

“Not until I get her to undo what she did to them,” Hermione growls, looking at the still blank faced crowd. Winky blinks at her curiously.

Winky can help! Mistress Luna told what Winky should do! she squeaks, and she Disapparates before Hermione can get a word in. A second later, a frazzled Professor Carrow appears next to Healer Lin with Winky.

“Merlin’s beard—what is all of this?!” The Alpha woman yells, stumbling as her head whips around at the students.

“Lin? What did you do to Lin?!” Professor Carrow screams, and she reaches for her wand.

“Winky!” Hermione shouts, and the House-Elf Side-Apparates her away as Professor Carrow’s spell blasts the spot where she was.

* * *

They reappear in the Kitchen, startling all the terrified Elves there. They’re all scrambling around in a panic, and Hermione winces as her H.G. Tattoo begins to explode with heat. Even her _Revol Key_ heat-flashes madly.

The Dark Mark was sighted above the Astronomy Tower, Young Mistress! Winky squeaks, and soon, all the House-Elves realize she’s there.

What’s happening here? Hermione squeaks authoritatively, and a House-Elf steps forwards.

Death Eaters are attacking the castle, young Miss! He squeaks. Hermione gapes in astonishment, but then she forces her mind to focus.

I want everyone here assisting a Hogwarts student fight back, now! Hermione orders, and all the House-Elves Disapparate away. Even Winky leaves. Hermione takes a breath, and feels along her Familiar bonds. Images from Err’sh eyes as he defends a heavily pregnant Mrs. Norris and Argus from a Death Eater flashes in her mind’s eye before her vision switches to Tyche’s.

The Horned Serpent is with Daphne, Beta Tracey, Susan, and Hannah as they direct students of all Houses into the Chamber of Secrets through the bathroom entrance. Both of her Familiars perk up when they feel her, and she can tell they want to be at her side, but Hermione pushes them back. She wants them where they can help others.

Crouching down, she lays a hand on the tile floor.

“Hogwarts, take me where I am needed,” Hermione asks, and the sentient castle listens.

* * *

Hermione appears in the middle of the Astronomy tower. In front of her, stands Dumbledore, looking more haggard than she’s ever seen him.

“Ah, I almost didn’t recognize you, Miss Mendonica,” the old Alpha smiles at her. Hermione blinks, and then she realizes she’s still in her Mia disguise. She hears a hiss of air come from the stairwell, and she glances to it, but there’s nothing there. Under her shirt, the Locket rises, and Dumbledore’s twinkling blue eyes lock onto the necklace.

“I see,” he murmurs to himself, and then his eyes snap up to Hermione’s.

“Hello Tom.”

* * *

“My name isn’t Tom,” Hermione says annoyedly, but Dumbledore merely smiles again.

‡ _He’sss cccertainly full of himssself,_ ‡ Mini hisses, and Hermione wonders why Hogwarts sent her here.

“I thought I was keeping Miss Mendonica safe, but it seems she found your Horcrux,” Dumbledore continues, and now Hermione instantly senses Mini’s anger.

‡Your _Horcruxxx?! I am_ not _a Horcruxxx and I belong to_ no _one!—_ ‡

Suddenly Hermione spasms, dropping to her a knee as sheer, magical power explodes around her. Dumbledore stumbles back, his eyes wide with shock. Hermione gasps as the oppressive force slams into her bones, and the Locket swings limply and silently from her neck. Her Thrall reacts to it, and it surges out of her.

She hears the clicking of heels next to her, and Hermione keeps her eyes lowered as Eto’s legs come into her view.

»Stand up.«

Hermione obeys, and she feels Eto’s fingers grip her jaw firmly. So she doesn’t fight it when the Veela Alfā raises her head high to face Dumbledore’s stricken gaze on her. Not once does he look at Eto.

“What have you done?” He whispers hoarsely. Hermione hears Eto chuckle, and her mouth makes the same sound. She frowns, or at least, she tries to, but her face remains impassive. Eto’s hand reaches down to rest over where the _Madisntic’s Necklace_ rests, hidden under Hermione’s shirt. Hermione feels it start to throb to a foreign heartbeat.

»I told you old man, never trust a snake,« Eto drawls, and the same words force themselves out of Hermione’s mouth. She starts to sweat, anxiety building in her the longer she remains unable to control her own body.

“I am not proud of what I did, I was young and blind—” Dumbledore says as his hand reaches for his wand. Eto’s hand twitches over the _Madisntic’s Necklace_ , and Hermione’s hand snaps up. Dumbledore freezes, his eyes narrowed on Hermione’s.

“Are you in there Miss Mendonica? Can you hear me?”

Eto and Hermione laugh coldly.

»Are you aware how my House received its name?« Eto growls through Hermione, and she and Hermione stalk forwards. Dumbledore holds his ground as they slowly shorten the distance between them.

»Mendonica. In Latin: _Homines Domius Icus_. _Domius_ for lord and master, _Icus_ to imply a singular feminine, and _Homines_ for the human male,« Eto and Hermione say softly, as they stop right in Dumbledore’s personal space. He doesn’t even blink as they stare down at him, and her hand lights on Cursed Fire threateningly by his face. Eto pushes her Thrall into Hermione, and she feels something deep within her respond.

She blinks, suddenly deeply afraid as that something rises up in her mind, and she sinks. The conscious that is Hermione scrambles to stay afloat as she’s dragged down, trading places with the thing that Eto’s pulling from her. But Hermione has no power, and she’s forced to sleep—as Présage awakens.

* * *

Everything’s a little disorientating for the Veela as she morphs into her True-form, but she remembers what Hermione can not. She knows her duty, and she will obey. The Half of Death removes her hand from Présage’s heart, and she feels the key of control around her neck. The Half of Death speaks, and Présage allows the words to flow through her willingly.

»My House is built on the foundation of proud Veela who ruled over the mortal men that dared to reach with filthy, unworthy hands to dethrone their goddesses.«

There’s a silence after the Half of Death’s and Présage’s dark whisper, and the old prey looks properly shaken.

“I am sorry Etoilnaiphas, had I known—”

Présage’s hand lashes forward, and she curls her talons around the prey’s neck, however she keeps her Cursed Fire from charring the old Alpha’s throat to a crisp. His wizened hands grab at her wrist, but he doesn’t have any strength left in his frail body. He gurgles, trying to speak, but Présage won’t let him.

The Half of Death walks Présage forward, and soon, the prey’s feet scramble to stay on the edge of the viewing platform. Présage senses Hermione stirring in her sleep, still fighting even though she never had a chance of winning. If Présage didn’t exist, Hermione would have definitely been a Gryffindor.

»Fifty-one years, Albus, and look at what you created. A little Omen just for you,‡ the Half of Death and Présage sneer. The Veela knows what happened on that fateful night fifty-one years ago. She remembers when the Half of Death sang her a lullaby about a woman who made her prophecy.

»An eye for an eye, a hand for a hand, a death for a death,« the Half of Death and Présage murmur, and she sees that the prey’s eyes are no longer twinkling. The Half of Death reaches forward and plucks the old Alpha’s wand from his sleeve, twirling it before she palms it into Présage’s free hand.

»You should be honored, Albus. Here’s to your ‘ _greater good_ ’, for Death welcomes all,« the Half of Death and Présage drawl, and they light the prey on Cursed Fire.

* * *

Présage watches in fascination as her Cursed Fire engulfs her prey’s body. It’s a beautiful, and brilliant death. The Half of Death steps in front of Présage, her one, white eye flaming with magic. They stare at each other, and then the Half of Death reaches up to remove her mask.

Présage watches with baited breath as the bone cracks as its peeled off, piece by piece. The Veela can’t help but sink to her knees in reverence at the sight of the Half of Death’s face. The Half of Death smiles, and it’s a gruesome thing, as the right side of her face stretches for the first time in years. Présage doesn’t seem to register the blood dripping onto her own face.

»I’m proud of you, daughter,« the Half of Death whispers lovingly before she disappears. Présage smiles widely, incredible joy fills her, and hysterical laughter bubbles out of her. The Veela leaps to her feet, and she spins around gleefully, her Cursed Fire catching on the wood around her.

She’s still spinning jubilantly as the Death Eaters burst into the Astronomy Tower, and they all stare at the mad Veela clutching Dumbledore’s wand. Présage giggles, and she dives off the ledge as the Death Eaters cast their spells, disappearing into the night sky.

* * *

Neville isn’t going to cry, because he has to be strong for Roseanne, who is sobbing in his arms. For the depressed Draco, angry that his plan to capture the Death Eaters failed. For a distraught Daphne clinging to her Maledictus sister. For the shell-shocked Harry who hasn’t spoken a word since last night. For poor, broken Bill, mauled from an attack from a Werewolf.

Neville keeps thinking about the words that Draco had uttered, repeating in a loop in his mind.

_There was a fake Hermione._

_Fake Hermione murdered Dumbledore._

_Both the fake and the real Hermione are missing._

Neville remembers standing by the barely recognizable, charred corpse of Dumbledore. He remembers as everyone came out of the Chamber of Secrets and found him, and raised their wands to the sky in remembrance, a winged figure danced above them. Now, everyone is confined to the Great Hall with members of the Order until Aurors arrive to escort students to Hogwarts Express.

Neville clenches his fingers, activating his _Revol Key_ , but there’s only Harold. Hermione and Luna don’t respond. There’s a heavy gloom hanging over everyone. Suddenly, there’s a flash of fire, and there are screams of fear, but those die off when they see the Phoenix.

The magical bird glides over their heads, and it delivers a scroll to McGonagall. Everyone watches as she opens the scroll shakily, and she lets out a gasp. Fawkes starts singing mournfully, and Neville’s sitting close enough to McGonagall to hear her muttered words.

“Fawkes just delivered a copy of Dumbledore’s will . . .”

* * *

The procession for the funeral is a great and grand one. Something Hermione knows Dumbledore would never really approve of for his grave, he’d want everything to have his unique, crazy style. She, Tyche, and Err’sh watch the thousands of Wizarding people pay their respects from their hidden position on a branch of a tree close to the funeral.

Fawkes has not stopped his lament for his old companion, and Hermione wonders if he will ever forgive her when they meet again. Minister Riddle arrives, and Hermione glares at him and his entourage, baring her teeth. Other delegations from other countries come, including all the Wizarding schools.

Fleur is there, hugging Bill as she cries on his shoulder. The new half-Werewolf keeps himself stone still as he watches the funeral, his eyes dancing with barely restrained hunger. The Merpeople from the Black Lake sing a song full of mourning and awe, and the Centaurs of the Dark Forest shoot thousands of arrows all tipped with fire into the sky, landing just shy of Dumbledore’s casket.

Hermione watches the student’s faces as they come and sit, especially her pack and friends. All are mourning, and Hermione sees Draco, Harry, and Ron together in the front row, their heads bowed.

Leilaki has her arm around Ginny’s shoulders as the Alpha curls up against the Werewolf. Hermione can even spot Tarow and her pack near the Centaurs, all in human forms. The three Black sisters; Bella, Narcissa, and Andromeda; stand close to each other, the middle and younger sister flanking the eldest.

Minister Riddle stands a ways from the Black sisters, but Hermione can tell that he’s keeping an eye on them. Fawkes swoops over Dumbledore’s closed casket, and suddenly a huge torrent of white fire burst around it.

There are screams as people scramble to get back, and Hermione smiles when she sees the Phoenix’s outline in the middle of the torrent. When the fire ceases, Fawkes disappears, and a pure white marble tomb surrounding Dumbledore’s casket is left in his wake.

The white tomb is engraved around the sides of all of Dumbledore’s past exploits, and Harry is the first to go up and inspect it. Soon, the funeral is over, and Ministry workers begin to clean up while the students head to the castle. A few linger, as if waiting for something to happen.

However, Hermione is patient, and she waits until the last human and creature is gone. Morphing into a Raven, she leaves her Familiars in the tree as she lands on the tomb, it’s warmth surprising her. Hermione stares down at the marble, and she bows her head.


	9. Summer In Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some aftermath that Hermione goes through,

Hermione doesn’t go back to Castelobruxo. Instead, she has Winky collect her belongings and bring them to Grimmauld Place, where she’s currently staying. She’s lying on her back on the living room floor, simply listening to Mini’s mindless chatter about her memories.

‡ _. . . Ssso when Sssally’sss Muggle father found out that hisss mother wasss a witch, he beat her bloody, and led the village to her pyre, thusss inssspiring Sssally’sss sssevere caution againssst coexxxissstenccce towardsss Mugglesss,_ ‡ Mini hisses, and Tyche bobs her head.

‡ _Harsssh world,_ ‡ the Horned Serpent hisses. Hermione closes her eyes, and tries to remember what she did after she felt Eto’s magical power. All she knows is that she blacked out, and then she’s awake deep in the Dark Forest with her Familiars. That’s how she learned that Dumbledore was dead by her own hand.

And Eto’s apparently, although her Familiars were a little unclear about that, since they were more focused on helping Hogwarts students at the time.

‡ _He preached that wizzzards were better than Mugglesss because we understood what it meant to betray the greater community, to bring down death upon them all, but hisss wordsss have become twisssted,_ ‡ Mini hisses passionately.

‡ _He sssoundsss like a good wizzzard,_ ‡ Tyche hisses, and Mini mischievously.

‡ _Oh he wasss, although he had a terrible habit of sssnooping into my busssinesssss._ ‡

*I never understand why human males always find it okay to antagonize their mates, it’s unbecoming, and disrespectful,* Err’sh whistles.

‡Well, not everyone is asss noble asss Condorsss. Anyway, I don’t think he ever dissscovered my Unforgivable Sssixxx in our ssseven year marriage,‡ Mini hisses. Hermione opens her eyes at that. She reaches over to a copy of the Brazilian _Daily Prophet_ that she had Cobra find and flips to the front page.

“I was under the impression there are only three,” Hermione drawls, and she reads over the article—which she magically changed to English—about Omega Lin Mary’s crime. Hermione smirks when she reads further that the Omega woman is stripped of her Healer’s license, and the dozens of students she was conditioning put in rehab.

Fortunately, their recovery was just as Luna alluded to. They all are expected to get out of rehab as soon as the latest injection is fully flushed out of their bodies, and more potions to protect themselves against such injections are taken. She puts down the newspaper, and looks over at the stack of British Daily Prophets culminating in the corner of the room.

She doesn’t want to read them yet.

‡ _Well, that jussst meansss no one dissscovered them. Apparently not even my children,_ ‡ Mini hisses proudly.

‡ _Ssso? If your heirsss don’t know them then what’sss the point?_ ‡ Tyche hisses.

‡ _The point, young ssserpent, isss that unfortunately none of my children had the mental fortitude to keep my ssspellsss a sssecret,_ ‡ Mini lectures.

*Did you have a large flock?* Err’sh whistles. Hermione’s mind randomly turns to Fleur’s predicament. She’s sure that the Veela Alpha is under the influence of a spell or potion, but she has no idea where to start.

‡ _Why yesss, I did. I had ssseven daughtersss, although Sssally bartered them away to lessor Houses. I think they were Black, Carrow, Gaunt, Lestrange, Malfoy, Prewett, and Rosier._ ‡

‡ _Mini,_ ‡ Hermione interrupts the Locket before she delves into another lecture.

‡ _Yesss?_ ‡

‡ _Doesss a magical cure-all exxxissst?_ ‡

Mini thinks for a long moment, and then she sighs.

‡ _Yesss . . . One doesss exxxissst . . ._ ‡

* * *

It was plain to see that he was not going to be calm, even Harold could see that, but Harry was Gryffindorily persistent.

“Woulddd you shuttt up?! I’m fine!” Draco shouts at Harry. Harold rubs his face, and he looks down at the worn threads of the couch. He honestly doesn’t know why he’s here in the Weasley shack-house, or why Draco is here either. Harold just knows that the supposedly powerful Order of the Phoenix is squatting in the Weasley house.

When he had asked Mrs. Weasley why, she had given him a coddled answer, and so he had asked Lupin. The weary Werewolf told him that their old base was compromised, and it was reclaimed by its rightful owners. So Harold now knows that the self-proclaimed heroes against the Death Eaters are thieves as well.

“Well pacing is only going to make tread marks on the floor!” Ginny grouches. Currently, the Order, Harry, and Draco, are anxiously waiting for Draco’s cousin, Tonks, and Shacklebolt to come back with news of Draco’s mother. Harold touches his _Revol Key_ , and he thinks of Neville.

He hopes that the Omega is safe, since the universe seems intent on slowly picking off the Revols.

“Ittt’s been an hour! Ttthey shoulddd be back by now!” Draco growls, and Harry hugs the other Alpha comfortingly.

“Tonks and Shacklebolt know what they’re doing, they’ll get your mother,” he soothes, and Draco grits his teeth. Harold feels bad for the Slytherin, and he silently thanks Merlin that his father and older brother don’t care enough about him to inquire where he goes for the summer.

In the silence, Harold and the other kids can hear Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Potter having another row about Snape upstairs. The other Order adults except for Mrs. Tonks shuffle awkwardly at the sound of something breaking. Ron leans over to Harold, his eyes locked on the ceiling.

“You reckon they’re gonna duel?”

Harold shrugs.

“Dunno,” he replies. The other Beta nods to himself.

“Mum’s great and all, but Mrs. Potter’s a hell of a duelist.”

Harold doesn’t say anything, but his gaze switches back to Draco when the Alpha hisses in pain, gripping his left arm. All the adults and Harry stiffen, but Draco keeps quiet, biting his lip as his face contorts in pain.

“I’m here Drake, I’m not going to let _him_ take you,” Harry murmurs and his protective Alpha pheromones pump out as he strokes his fingers through Draco’s hair. Harold notes that it’s no longer meticulously combed, but chaotically wild similar to Harry’s. The sounds of stomping shoes on the stairs swiftly draws everyone’s attention away from the two Alphas.

Mrs. Weasley bustles into the kitchen, scowling and muttering under her breath. Right behind her, Mrs. Potter wearing a triumphant smile.

“Oh Harry, I’m so glad you and Draco are finally getting along,” she gushes, and she wraps the two boys in a tight hug.

“Mum,” Harry whines exasperatedly while Draco subtly leans into the touch, still rubbing his left arm. Harold leans back on the couch when something catches his attention for some reason. He looks out the window, and sees three people Apparate outside the gate.

“She’s here!’ He exclaims, and in the next second Draco bolts out the front door. Everyone files out as the Slytherin boy throws himself into his mother’s arms. Harold watches as the pair rejoice in each other’s company, and Mrs. Malfoy wipes the tears away from Draco’s face.

“I see you have decided to change your hairstyle,” the Omega woman drawls, and Draco smiles bashfully. Harry walks up to Draco, and takes the Alpha’s hand. Harold sees Mrs. Malfoy eye him, but then smiles.

“I think I understand,” she teases.

“Lady Malfoy—” Shacklebolt starts to say, but Mrs. Malfoy cuts him off.

“It’s Black now Auror Shacklebolt, I am revoking my late husband’s name.”

There’s a silence at her words, and Draco’s eyes go wide.

“As you wish Lady Black, we have a room prepared for you upstairs,” the Auror Alpha says graciously. As the group moves inside, Harold lingers at the door until he’s the last one to go back in. Looking up to the skies, he scans them for any vultures, but there’s nothing.

He sighs, and a movement catches in his eyes. Looking out in the distance, Harold squints when he sees a black figure approaching on a horse. Upon closer inspection, a spike of adrenaline fills him.

“Mrs. Potter?” He calls, “Bellatrix Black is here.”

* * *

_Deep underground, in the cold, and warped distortion of magic, Hermione rests in darkness. She does not move, nor does she breath too deeply to inhale the thick sedative magic hanging in the air. However, a single crack in the ceiling is just big enough for a small snake to peer through. Hermione can’t see much in the gloom._

_The clipping of hard, boots start to echo, but since the prison is built in such a way, it’s impossible to tell whether the footsteps are headed her way, or not at all. There’s a prisoner below her, who Hermione thinks is dead. The clips stop, seemingly right outside the cell door.The cell door opens with a loud screech of rusted metal, the prisoner involuntarily flinching._

_“How are you this morning? Warm?”A voice asks. The prisoner doesn’t move to acknowledge the man outside the cell. The man stalks into the prison, nudging the prisoner with a boot, digging hard into the prisoner’s shoulder._

_“Did you die on me?” The man asks in a bored tone, and he kicks the prisoner in the gut._

_“I bring a gift from Our Lord,” the Death Eater drawls in a smug tone, and something solid is thrown next to the prisoner’s head. The Death Eater steps away, a silent signal to inspect the gift hanging in the cell air. The prisoner—whom Hermione identifies as female shaped—slowly pushes herself to her knees._

_She looks at the gift, tilting her head in what must be confusion. The prisoner pokes at it, and jerks her hand back disgustedly. The prisoner runs her fingers along the round object, when suddenly flames from a torch sparks into existence, blinding the snake and Hermione. She hears the prisoner cry out in pain, and throw herself against the cell wall. The snake shivers as his vision returns._

_Hermione looks down at the “gift”, and she growls when she realizes it’s a decapitated head._ _The front is pressed against the cell floor, but the prisoner is hyperventilating._

_“Is something wrong? Do you not like it?” The Death Eater drawls mockingly, and the prisoner flinches. Hermione can smell the prisoner’s fear as the Death Eater marches over to her and grabs a fistful of her hair, wrenching her head back._

_“Why don’t you get a better look at my gift, eh?” The Death Eater hisses, and the prisoner starts tearing up. In the light of the Death Eater’s torch, Hermione instantly recognizes him as Alpha Augustus Rockwood, and the prisoner as Alpha Vicencta Mendonica. Hermione gasps at the sight of the beaten up Veela._

_Rockwood throws Vicencta forwards, to the head, and the Veela shakily turns it over. As soon as she sees the face, she lets out a choking croak of horror. Hermione closes her eyes, as Vicencta’s pained, mournful screams resonate in the cell. Rockwood doesn’t even try to demand questions from Vicencta, he just watches the Veela Alpha fall apart as she cradles the head of her twin._

_It’s only when Vicencta’s voice starts to crack and she loses control of her breathing does the Death Eater speak._

_“Where did she hide Hufflepuff’s Cup?”_

* * *

Hermione wakes to screaming, and realizes she is. Mini hovers over her face, yelling at her in the attempt to wake her, Tyche is freaking out, her gem glowing white, Err’sh screeching, and Kreacher pulling at his ears. She pants, gasping as her vision clouds again. This time, there’s no peaceful transition, and she’s sucked away into another vision.

* * *

_The snake sways as it slithers under a table. Pairs of shoes and robes greet Hermione’s vision, and she sniffs a few of them. There’s a murmuring amongst those at the table, speaking in dark tones. At the head of the table, solid black robes mark a stark difference among the rest of the colored robes. Suddenly, all goes silent, and the snake stills. Doors open, and two sets of footsteps enter._

_≠ “Yaxley. Snape. You’re very nearly late,” ≠ Minister Riddle says, his signature voice cutting through the thick silence. Hermione should think of him not as Minister Riddle, but as he truly is; Tom Riddle, Our Lord Ouroboros._

_“Our Lord, we apologize,” Corban Yaxley says in a clear voice, only a slight tremor hiding in it. Hermione senses the snake’s boredom. There’s a silence, and Ouroboros must have signaled to Professor Snape, for he starts to speak._

_“Our Lord, the Order of the Phoenix have successfully obtained Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy.”_

_There’s a stunned silence._

_“I presume, that she convinced Bella to change her married name?” Ouroboros drawls._

_“Yes, Our Lord,” Professor Snape replies. The snake turns towards Ouroboros’s robes, slithering around his chair._

_“I see. Then the Manor rightfully belongs to the young Malfoy.”_

_Hermione watches as the snake slithers out from under the table more._

_“Summon him again, Yaxley.”_

_“Yes, Our Lord,” the Death Eater hurries to obey, Hermione barely seeing him yank up his left sleeve. The Dark Marks stands out like a death spot on his pale skin. Yaxley touches it, and the snake protruding from the skull twitches. All the wizards bar Ouroboros and Professor Snape in the room flinch. There’s a beat, and Draco doesn’t appear. Yaxley pales, and presses his hand against his Dark Mark harder._

_“Yaxley, calm yourself. The boy will not come. It seems he has grown a meager backbone since he betrayed our cause,” Ouroboros says, and the Death Eaters look at each other warily._

_“What news do you have for me Yaxley?” Ouroboros asks, and she sees him fold his hands over the table._

_“Our Lord, ≠ I have good news. I have—with difficulty, and after great effort—succeeded in placing an_ Imperius Curse _on Beta Pius Thicknesse.” ≠_

_There are sounds of impressment, and the snake smells Yaxley’s pride._

_“The Deputy Head of the Auror Department?” Ouroboros’s skepticism cuts through the jubilant air._

_“It is a start, but to rule as I truly am, the Ministry must be swayed by the majority, tell me, what have you done for that cause?” Ouroboros’s soft, velvety whisper doesn’t shield the danger behind it. Everyone hears Yaxley gulp._

_≠ “We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transportation. If the Order ≠ Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately.”_

_“They will not do either. The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place,” Professor Snape says._

_“All the better. They will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far,” ≠ Ouroboros says, pleased with the new events._

_“However, there still is the matter of our missing Blacks. Come Snape, Yaxley, sit,” Ouroboros beckons them over to the table._

_“Narcissa has proven herself a Blood Traitor to the cause, but she will be taken alive in order to ensure Draco’s utmost loyalty . . . On the matter of Bellatrix . . .” Ouroboros trails off, and the wizards at the table shift a bit nervously._

_“She has yet to move to any side, so we shall leave her be, for now. Yaxley, have Thicknesse keep an eye on her.”_

_“Yes, Our Lord,” the Death Eater replies nervously._

_“Now,” Ouroboros looks up at the thing above the table. The snake looks as well, seeing a_ _floating woman upside down, unconscious._

_‡Nagini, come my Familiar, a feassst awaitsss,‡ Ouroboros hisses. The snake, Nagini, slithers up Ouroboros’ chair, coiling around his shoulders. Now, Hermione can see the Death Eater’s faces, all of them staring at her._

_≠ “Do you recognize our guest, Severus?” ≠ Ouroboros twirls his finger, and the woman turns around, facing them. Hermione recognizes Omega Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts._

_“Yes, Our Lord, I also saw her latest article in the_ Daily Prophet _, defending Mudbloods,” Professor Snape says in a bored tone. The Death Eaters at the table sneer at her, one spitting at her._

_“I do suppose that is something noteworthy of her negligence, however, there shall be no Omega’s like her in the world I shall make. Only the ones who obey, like our dear Lin Mary,” Ouroboros says calmly. He aims his wand lazily at Professor Burbage, he casts._

_“Avada Kedavra,” the green flash blinds Nagini, and Hermione as well. When the snake blinks away the spots, the Omega is dead on the table._

_≠ “Dinner, Nagini,” ≠ Ouroboros croons, and the snake slithers across the table to her meal._

— . —

 _Avada Kedavra_ = Unforgivable Killing Curse


	10. Summer For The Fallen Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione helps the Black family, and meets her daughter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the chapter name "Fallen Warrior" was actually in HPatDH, and it fits so perfectly for this chapter! 😉

Hermione wakes with a gasp, and Mini gets in her face.

‡ _You better tell me what you jussst or ssso help me I ssshall ssstrangle you!_ ‡ The portrait hisses. Hermione slowly sits up, wincing. Tyche and Err’sh huddle close to her, concern steaming off them.

‡ _Ouroborosss isss looking for hisss Horcruxxx-Cup,_ ‡ Hermione hisses slowly. Mini scowls at her words.

‡ _That’sss concccerning,_ ‡ Tyche hisses. Hermione surges off the bed, her Familiars squawking, but follow her. Walking down the stairs to the Family room, she flops on the couch. Needing something to distract her from her visions, she picks up the _Daily Prophet_ , it opened to page ten.

Skimming through the article, _Albus Dumbledore Remembered_ by Beta Elphias Dodge, she glosses over how brilliant young Dumbledore was. Elphias obviously had hero worship for the dead Alpha even before he became famous.

Apparently Dumbledore’s Alpha father Percival was thrown into Azkaban for killing a group of Muggles, so he had a strained relationship with his younger Alpha brother Aberforth, and it strained further with the deaths of his Omega mother Kendra and Beta sister Ariana. Hermione tosses it and grabs another paper.

This one is called _Dumbledore—The Truth At Last?_ By Beta Betty Braithwaite. Flipping to page thirteen, Hermione quickly realizes that the Beta is trying to fill Skeeter’s shoes. She looks up to the ceiling, knowing that the Beetle is still tucked away in her cage. Looking back to the newspaper, she reads how Betty hints about darker, hidden secrets in Dumbledore’s past.

She alludes to his dabbling in the Dark Arts, his queer relationship with Gellert, andAberforth’s utter hatred of him after Ariana’s strange death. She’s a little glad that everyone are blaming his death on the Death Eaters. Dropping the _Daily Prophet_ in her lap, Hermione looks to the side when she hears a soft pop of Apparation.

Kreacher bows low for her, holding up a letter.

“Young Mistress, Kreacher delivers an important message from Head Black,” He grovels, and Hermione takes the folded slip of parchment.

“Thank you Kreacher,” she says, and the House-Elf glows with pride. Unfolding the message, she reads it.

_Champion,_

_I am delivering a black parcel to the grim old place._

_I require your assistance._

_The ferret’s den, 9 o’clock sharp._

_Warrior_

Hermione burns the message, and orders Kreacher to help her prepare Grimmauld Place for longterm visitors.

* * *

Hermione appears inside the Burrow’s kitchen with Tyche via _Slither-Syasasion_ , and almost loses her head for it. Tyche opens her mouth, swallowing the brilliant curse whole,and her gem flares white. Hermione looks up, seeing Bella lower her wand.

“The fucking hell, don’t you knock? About time you showed up,” the Alpha woman growls, stalking back into the family room. Hermione follows her, passing through silencing wards on her way. In the room, she looks at its occupants; Narcissa, Draco, Tonks, and Beta Andromeda Tonks; who stare at her.

Andromeda has a heavy bundle strapped around her chest.

“Hermione?” Draco’s eyes widen, and he stands up. The tension skyrockets, and Bella sniffs.

“We can deal with this later,” the Alpha woman growls, and unceremoniously yanks a hank of Hermione’s hair. Hermione and Tyche hiss at the same time, and she steps away from the ornery Alpha woman. Draco and Tonks keep staring at her with wide eyes.

“Whattt are you dddoing here?”

“Was the case down in South America your doing?”

They ask at the same time, and Bella rolls her eyes as she sprinkles Hermione’s hairs in a large, clear, flask. Instantly, the _Polyjuice Potion_ turns an amber-golden color.

“Why don’t we simply Apparate there?” Hermione asks, and Andromeda answers her.

“ _We_ could,” the Beta woman gestures to herself, Hermione, Bella, and Narcissa.

“But Nymphadora and Draco wouldn’t get past the Black family wards since they haven’t been registered.”

Hermione nods at the information, and she wonders why Bella needs her in the first place if she can simply go ahead and register Tonks and Draco.

“I quit the Ministry Hermione, which of course pissed off quite a number of scumbags,” Bella drawls, and she takes a sip of the potion before passing it to Narcissa. Hermione gapes as the Omega woman doesn’t even hesitate to take a sip, and passes it to Draco, who in turn passes it to Tonks.

Very soon, there’s six other Hermione’s standing in the room. Tyche tilts her head, slightly confused and creeped out.

“Bloody hell, is this what—OW!” Draco-Hermione yelps when Narcissa-Hermione pinches his ear.

“Not a word, do you understand Draco?” Narcissa-Hermione says firmly, and Draco-Hermione looks down. Hermione pulls a face.

“I’ve never seen that expression on my face before,” she says, and Draco-Hermione rolls his eyes.

“Ooh, I like being this height,” Tonks-Hermione croons, spinning around.

“You could have just morphed into me,” Hermione says, but Tonks shrugs.

“Better safe than sorry, ya know?”

“You make Hermione look delirious when you do that,” Draco-Hermione says bluntly, and Tonks-Hermione sticks her tongue out at him. Andromeda-Hermione readjusts her sling, and resizes her dress.

“All right, hold still,” Bella-Hermione says, quickly transfiguring the other’s clothes to match Hermione’s simple slacks and shirt. Draco-Hermione gasps when his new clothes tighten around his new chest.

“Cut the dramatic bullshit—” Bella-Hermione starts, only to have Narcissa-Hermione chastise her sharply.

‡ _Thisss isss ssso weird,_ ‡ Tyche hisses softly.

‡ _Highly,_ ‡ Mini answers.

“Alright, Andy, you and I are riding Thestrals, Draco and Tonks, you’re on brooms, and Hermione and Cissy are riding Hippogriffs. Your pairs are Andy-Hermione, Cissy-Tonks, and Draco-me. Cissy, Andy, and myself know the different flight paths. Got it?” Bella-Hermione orders, and everyone nods their heads.

“You know the Horned Serpent is a dead giveaway,” Bella-Hermione says, and Hermione strokes Tyche’s head.

“You want me to send her away?” She asks carefully. Tyche raises her head, sniffing the air, and her head swivels over to Andromeda-Hermione.

‡ _That one, ssshe can carry me,_ ‡ the Horned Serpent hisses, and Hermione looks at her curiously.

‡ _Really? Are you sssure?_ ‡

“We don’t have time for Parseltongue—let’s get a move on!” Bella-Hermione snaps impatiently, and Hermione shrugs. Gently picking up Tyche, her Familiar loosens her coils, and she passes her to Andromeda-Hermione.

“Oh, hello you,” the Beta murmurs, and she awkwardly holds Tyche’s coils. The Horned Serpent flicks her tongue in greeting at Andromeda, and she carefully wraps herself around the bundle.

“Come on!” Bella-Hermione hisses from the door, and the six Hermione’s parade out. Out on the lawn, Hermione’s greeted by a familiar face.

*Burnclaw, it’s good to see you again,* Hermione tweets, bowing to the Hippogriff. The creature nods to her, trotting up to but her head against Hermione’s hands.

*It is always an honor to protect chicks of any flock,* Burnclaw trills, and Hermione tilts her head, confused. Burnclaw kneels, and Hermione slides on, the Hippogriff rising to prance in place. Looking over to the Black sisters, the three have a quick conversation, and then nod to each other.

Andromeda urges her Thestral over to Hermione, and Hermione eyes the bundle the Beta woman is constantly checking.

“We’re gonna fly over London, then swing around to Diagon Alley, the safe house is over there,” she says, and Hermione nods. They wait for Bella-Hermione’s signal, and then they’re airborne.

* * *

For the first ten minutes, there’s nothing but the winds whistling against Hermione’s ears, ruffling through Burnclaw’s feathers, the beating of her wings, and the distant sounds of the city. Andromeda keeps her Thestral oddly close to Burnclaw, and so both creatures’ wingstips keep touching each other occasionally.

Suddenly the Thestral dives unexpectedly, and a red bolt of light flashes through where it just was. Burnclaw immediately follows the Thestral, and Hermione glances behind her. There’s at least a dozen black robed and silver masked wizards after them. Snarling, cold determination fills her, and Hermione flings her hand behind her as she silently casts.

_Fiendfyre!_

* * *

Instantly four of the Death Eaters erupt in cursed flames, and their screams are swallowed by the winds as they break formation. Hermione doesn’t watch them plumet out of the sky like stones, and in one deft move, she switches her position on Burnclaw’s back. Now she can aim better.

“Hermione!” She hears Andromeda shout frantically, but she ignores it.

_Sectumsempra!_

Hermione slashes her hand horizontally, and a grim satisfaction bubbles inside her when both Death Eaters are sliced in half.

“ _Hermione!_ ”

She whips her head around at Andromeda’s terrified scream, and her jaw drops a little. A Dementor-like thing floats leisurely towards them, and Hermione realizes that a wizard, flying without any magical tool.

“ _Ouroboros,_ ” she hisses.

* * *

Hermione morphs out her wings and leaps off Burnclaw. The Hippogriff circles around Andromeda, cawing predatorily, and Hermione glances at Tyche. Her Familiar nods, and there’s a blink of white light before Andromeda, Burnclaw, the Thestral, and Tyche disappear. Ouroboros halts instantly when they vanish, and the cowl of his hood turns to face her.

There’s a silence as they appraise each other as Muggle London lays splayed out under them, all potential casualties in their impending fight.

“I do find that name enchanting to hear on my enemiesss’ lipsss, although I much prefer, _Our Lord_ , Ouroborosss,” a dark, hissing voice drawls, and Ouroboros lowers his hood. Hermione narrows her eyes when she sees that he’s reverted his appearance back to the one she saw when he made his Horcrux-cup.

“You were never a lord,” Hermione growls, and they begin to circle each other. Ouroboros merely smiles, and he looks like a monster from the depths, a snake waiting to feast on the world.

“Oh? I suppose as a Black you would see it as such. Tell me, how is your mother?”

The question throws Hermione for a loop, but she recovers quickly, and snarls at the Alpha man.

“Death seems to follow Madame Mendonica wherever she goes . . . Quite similar to myself,” he continues, and Hermione tries to figure out his angle.

“Join me,” Ouroboros says in a commanding tone.

“Excuse me?” Hermione gasps, and Ouroboros smiles calculatingly. He spreads his arms widely, and she feels his immense magical power churning around him.

“Take my Mark, join me, and I—”

“—will die? I like that plan.”

Hermione’s eyes widen as Bella, in her own body, arrives on her Hippogriff. Ouroboros smiles triumphantly, but his eyes narrow when he sees that Bella stays by Hermione.

“Ssso you have chosssen a ssside,” he intones coldly. Bella smirks at him, twirling her crooked wand in her fingers.

“I was never with you if that’s what you mean, bastard,” the Alpha woman drawls, and Ouroboros’ face features tighten in anger.

“Regardlesss, you have ssstole sssomething of mine,” he growls,and his red eyes flicker to Hermione. Whatever he’s alluding to, it triggers Bella.

“Over my dead body, _Tom!_ ” Bella snarls, and her Hippogriff rears, screeching out a challenge. Ouroboros closes his eyes with a wry smile.

“ _Ssso mote it be,_ ” he hisses, and he flings _Avada Kedavra_ at them.

* * *

They scatter around the blast, and Hermione snaps her fingers, sending a blast of raw magic at Ouroboros. He jerks back at the strength of her magic, and it allows an opening for Bella to attack. At once, Hermione understands that this fight is not hers to interfere with, and she hangs back, protecting Bella’s six.

The Alpha woman has clearly been training with her Hippogriff, for she and the beast seem like one creature bent on unleashing hell on Ouroboros. Both their faces are contorted in bloodlust as their duel illuminates the night, the lights from their curses making the clouds glow.

They’re evenly matched; Bella with her better battle prowess on her Hippogriff, and Ouroboros with his faster, unlimited mobility. Hermione watches intently, waiting for Bella to finish him off, well, as much as she can with his Horcrux’s still existing, but something unexpected happens.

Ouroboros suddenly spasms, doubling over as he tries to keep a loud wail of agony from spilling out. Bella doesn’t waste a second, and she and her Hippogriff charge at him. Hermione flies after her, ready to help, when Ouroboros suddenly rears back with an unearthly roar.

It freezes Bella’s Hippogriff in its charge, and Ouroboros howls at them inhumanly, and flings out his wand. Bella tries to barrel roll out of the way, but she can’t escape his wrath. Bella screams as she’s thrown off her dead Hippogriff, and Hermione darts forward. Her stomach clenches with pain, and she snatches the unconscious Alpha woman from her fall.

Spiraling in the air, Hermione Side-Apparates to safety as Ouroboros rains down death from above.

* * *

Hermione reappears in her room, and she collapses on her knees as her Unicorn’s Blessing flares with intense, uncomfortable heat. Err’sh startles as he wakes from her bed, and he flares his wings in alarm. Kreacher suddenly appears byher, and he lets out a shrill wail at the sight of Bella in Hermione’s arms.

“Get Narcissa,” Hermione orders tiredly, and she sets the limp Alpha woman on her bed. Err’sh croons, nudging Bella with his head. Morphing away her wings, she hears the thunder of feet on stairs. In the next instant, the rest of the Blacks push into her room. Narcissa makes a choking noise, and she stumbles towards Bella.

Err’sh flaps away to perch on Hermione’s wardrobe as Narcissa checks Bella’s pulse frantically. Andromeda kneels by her sister’s side, grasping Bella’s unresponsive hand as tears well up in her eyes. Horror dawns on Tonks and Draco’s faces, the latter falling backwards against the door.

The house grows colder, reacting to their grief. There’s nothing but silence as Narcissa casts so many healing, protective, and preservative spells she can at Bella. Then the Omega woman releases a large sigh, and her shoulders droop.

“She’s stable, for now,” she whispers, and instantly all the tension is released.

“ _You,_ ” Narcissa whirls around, a hatful snarl twisting her face as she stalks towards Hermione.

“Motrrher, waittt—” Draco starts to say, although he doesn’t move a centimeter from his spot at the door.

“What the bloody fuck did _he_ do to my sister?” The Omega woman demands, and Hermione’s eyes flick to the wand she’s gripping in a white-knuckle hold.

“I don’t know,” she murmurs, and a range of emotions flash in her eyes before she settles on her default; cold and neutral.

“Very well. Kreacher!” The House-Elf straightens at the sharp command.

“Yes Mistress?”

“Take Bella to the Master’s Suite, I shall care for her there.”

The House-Elf bows low, and when he snaps fingers, he and Bella disappear. Once more, silence descends upon them. Hermione eyes lift unbidden from Narcissa’s to Andromeda’s, and then down to the bundle she’s cradling protectively. Tyche nuzzles it, and it piques Hermione’s interest.

“What is that?”

The two Black sisters tense up, and they exchange a meaningful glance. Draco and Tonks look towards Andromeda, and they have the same curious looks. Tyche uncoils herself from Andromeda, and the Beta woman twitches as if she forgot the Horned Serpent was there.

Everyone watches the Horned Serpent slither up Hermione’s arms to wrap around her shoulders.

‡ _Ssshe carriesss a brood,_ ‡ Tyche hisses.

‡ _Whossse?_ ‡ Hermione asks, keeping her eyes on the sling. Tonks and Draco straighten, watching with wide eyes as a thick sort of awaiting tension starts to build. Tyche tastes the air, and Andromeda stares at the Horned Serpent with pleading eyes.

‡ _Well it’sss obviousss isssn’t it? Whossse the lassst woman you had unprotected sssexxx with?_ ‡ Mini chimes in, and Hermione’s face drains of blood.

“Hermione?” Tonks asks carefully.

“Who’s the father?” She asks in a clear tone, settling her stance into a more relaxed one. Instead of lowering the tension, it escalates. Narcissa is practically rigid.

“I don’t understand how Bella did it, but Riddle was the father . . . But now it’s you.”

— . —

 _Allows a human drinker to temporarily assume the form of anther person_ = Polyjuice Potion

 _Fiendfyre!_ = Spirit-Fire Dark Curse

 _Sectumsempra!_ = Half-Blood Prince Forever Cutting Curse

 _Avada Kedavra!_ = Unforgivable Killing Curse


	11. Summer In The Raven’s Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione spends a lil time with her daughter!

Narcissa’s words cut through Hermione, and fling her back into her memories, back when she accepted Bella’s proposal . . .

* * *

_The Room’s door appears, and Bella enters it without a backwards glance. Pushing back her thoughts of Luna, Hermione takes a breath and follows the Alpha. Inside, the Room of Requirement is bare of anything except an ornate, king size, four-poster bed. Covering every centimeter of the cold stone floor are hundreds of thousands of ancient runes circling and bisecting each other._

_All of the centered around the bed._

_“We’re on a fixed timetable—do you need me to give you an aphrodisiac?” Bella drawls, but Hermione shakes her head._

_“No,” she mutters, and watches with a sick fascination as the Alpha woman casually rids herself of her clothes. In only her signature corset, Bella raises an eyebrow at Hermione. She’s much slower to divest herself of her garments._

_“Necklaces off,” Bella orders, and Hermione frowns._

_“You still have your raven skull one,” she retorts, and the Alpha woman removes it with a pointed glance. Hermione rolls her eyes at Bella’s antics, but she takes off her necklaces. Laying Mini on the bottom of the pile, she wishes for a blanket, and it appears over the Locket. Satisfied, she turns to Bella, and the Alpha woman looks her up and down._

_Her eyes lock on the Unicorn’s Blessing rune on her stomach, and she crooks a finger at Hermione. Something pulls between them as Hermione walks forwards, placing her hands on Bella’s shoulders as the Alpha woman presses her hand flat against her torso. They both gasp as golden magic thrums through them, and Hermione shudders._

_They’re connected in so many ways now, bonding themselves unknowingly through their_ Unforgivable Vow _, the Unicorn’s Blessing, familial blood, their deaths, and now, in body. Her rune heats up in response to Bella’s fingers tracing the lines, and it shoots pleasure through her muscles._

_“I wonder,” Bella murmurs to herself, and then Hermione is hit in the face with Bella’s Alpha pheromones. Hermione gulps and she goes limp against Bella as the Alpha woman flips them over . . ._

* * *

Hermione blinks away the memory, and she stares at her child. Andromeda slowly untucks a flap in the bundle, revealing the sleeping baby’s face. The Beta woman walks forwards, and she gently hands the baby to Hermione.

“Cradle the head, just like that,” she murmurs, and Hermione follows her instruction. The weight of the child surprises Hermione, and she can’t wrap her mind around the fact that this child is _hers_. She helped bring this baby into the world.

“What’s their name?” She asks, and Narcissa sighs.

“Bella wouldn’t tell us, however we know that my unpredictable sister still obeyed the Black House tradition in naming my niece after a constellation,” the Omega woman replies.

‡ _The little adder isss namelesss,_ ‡ Tyche hisses, and the baby flutters her eyes weakly. Err’sh flaps onto Hermione’s shoulders, and Hermione’s daughter opens her eyes fully. Hermione can’t help but suck in a breath at the sight of them.

A pair of heterochromia iridum orbs stare up at her; the left has a charcoal-black iris, and the right has a milky-blue iris with burning-amber flecks. The more Hermione stares, the more she sees traces of Gellert in her daughter, and a name comes to her.

‡ _Hello Petite Corbeau [Little Raven], I’m your Maman,_ ‡ Hermione hisses lovingly, and her daughter gurgles in response, her eyes switching between Hermione, Tyche, and Err’sh.

“There is . . . One more thing that must be addressed,” Andromeda murmurs.

“Apparently Bella’s will made itself known to me the moment she went into a coma,” Narcissa says curtly, “therefore, we must presume that Bella’s magic has been temporarily cut off from the family’s to cause the will to think she is ‘dead’,” Narcissa says succinctly, and Tonks and Draco both gasp.

“But she’s okay right?!”

“Will her magic reconnecttt?”

“Bella is stable, although we shall have to wait for her to gain consciousness before attempting to allow her magic to be readmitted. Now, Hermione, as the only eligible Black left since the male line has been clipped, that makes you the temporary Head of House Black,” Narcissa drawls, and Hermione, Tonks, and Draco’s jaws drop.

“We’ve been wasting too much time dillydallying—I have a limited time to teach you how to run a House,” the Omega woman orders, half-guiding half-pushing a still shocked Hermione out of the family room.

* * *

_Hermione’s reclining on a silk bed. The images pan up and lock on a robed figure pacing in the bedroom. She snarls when she sees Ouroboros, and the snake flicks her tongue._

_‡_ I had her, Nagini, I had _her_ , but Bellatrixxx forced my hand! _‡ He hisses angrily, and Nagini tracks his pacing back and forth with her head._

 _‡_ Who knowsss what Bellatrixxx told her? The Hossstsss mussst be kept in the dark, they mussst not know, although I sssupect that _ssshe_ knowsss, or isss beginning to, _‡ Ouroboros hisses, and Hermione feels an echo of concern from Nagini, but she viciously squashes it. She tries to dig through the snake’s mind, but there’s a strange barrier blocking her._

_The snake spasms, and Ouroboros halts in his tracks._

_‡_ My Nagini, you mussst ssstay clossse, I could not bare to lose you too, _‡ he picks up the snake, and Hermione wants to gag at his disgusting scent. Nagini, however, snuggles closer to him._

 _‡_ The Half of Death hasss one . . .‡ _the snake hisses softly._

 _‡_ Yesss, ssshe doesss, _‡ he turns to a floor-to-ceiling mirror, and walks reverently up to it._

 _‡_ How ssshall I persssuade her? _‡ Ouroboros hisses to himself, and the surface of the mirror ripples._

 _‡_ Yesss . . . The Hossstsss cannot sssee reassson, _‡ he hisses softly, staring at his reflection._

 _‡_ I shall obey, _‡ Ouroboros hisses in promise._

* * *

Hermione grimaces as she wakes from her vision. A spear of sunlight peeks through the shut curtains and warms her goat head. Her lion head’s ear twitches, and she yawns. Her dragon and snake head don’t even wake, and nestled between her forelegs, her daughter sleeps soundly.

To be honest, Hermione’s Ancient Chimoretis Soul form nearly fills up her bedroom, and she has to keep herself tightly curled into a ball to not break the walls. Tyche stirs when another beam of sunlight creeps into the dark room, and she licks wisps of silver hair on the baby’s head from her place coiled around the child’s small body. Err’sh uncovers his head from under his wing, and he preens his feathers on his place between her shoulder blades.

It’s been a few days since Narcissa started her rigorous crash course on all the duties of being a Head of a House. Most of it is simply paperwork, but there are constantly property upkeep and politics in work, and Narcissa begrudgingly admits that Hermione doesn’t procrastinate as much as Bella did.

Also during this time, Hermione inadvertently discovers that her Petite Corbeau [Little Raven] seems to have what Andromeda calls selective mutism towards her. Her daughter didn’t interact with Narcissa, Andromeda, Tonks, or Draco, and from what the Black sisters tell Hermione, she was always like that until she met Hermione.

The baby also had a bad habit of throwing her food with shocking accuracy at Draco’s hair, and would only accept milk bottles from Hermione.

Hermione’s lion head leans down to nuzzle her daughter’s face, and the baby’s eyes flicker open. Her Petite Corbeau [Little Raven] stares up at Hermione with wide eyes, and then she smiles. Hermione’s lion head starts to purr, and her daughter chortles. Her dragon and snake heads start to wake when she hears the sounds of heels approaching.

A few minutes later, there’s a polite knock on her door, and Hermione smells Narcissa. Tyche’s forehead gem glows, and the door swings open, revealing the startled Omega woman. Her wide eyes flick from Hermione to her daughter, and then back again.

“Yes, Narcissa?” Hermione’s dragon head rumbles in thickly accented English. Narcissa recovers herself, and once more her cold default expression is back in place. The baby looks over at the Omega woman, and gurgles.

“Pardon me, but Gringotts has delivered a missive to the Head of House Black,” she says neutrally, and Hermione sighs. Slowly, she levitates her daughter and Tyche into the air as she morphs back into her normal form. Err’sh flaps off her and glides out of the room. Hermione closes her eyes to let her mind adjust to not having four heads, and she hears Narcissa shift impatiently.

Once her thoughts stop aching, she opens her eyes and takes her Petite Corbeau [Little Raven] in her arms while Tyche winds around her shoulders. Silently, Hermione follows Narcissa to the kitchen where Kreacher and Andromeda are making breakfast. Tonks and Draco are already there. Err’sh is on the counter, snatching scraps of ham when Andromeda isn’t looking.

Hermione sits at the head of the table, and Draco glances up briefly from reading the _Daily Prophet_ , while Tonks slouches in her chair. Narcissa sits to Hermione’s right, and she withdraws the missive from her sleeve. Hermione settles her Petite Corbeau [Little Raven] comfortably in her lap before she unfolds the parchment.

_To Lady Alfā Hermione Eto Mendonica-Black, the Broken Child, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Second Heiress of the Most Prestigious and Most Royal House of Mendonica, Champion of the 1994 I.Q.O.R.,_

_We Goblins of Gringotts hereby grant you, Lady Omega Narcissa Black, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Head of the Noble House of Malfoy, Mrs. Tonks, and Miss Tonks permission to attend the hearing of the will of oneAlpha Bellatrix Druella Black, the late Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, High Lady of the Wizengamot, Head of the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement._

_We Goblins of Gringotts hereby grant you permission to attend the hearing of the will of one Alpha Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order or Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, the late Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The reading of Lady Black’s will shall be held at nine o’clock, and the reading of Mr. Dumbledore’s will shall be held at twelve o’clock. The items or possessions bequeathed to you shall be moved into your Vaults or your inventory as soon as you sign your acceptance on both wills._

_We expect you at the Bank no later than the prescribed times tomorrow or our doors shall not open for you._

_House Mendonica’s Gringotts Goblin,_

_Second Warrior Crowfoot Griphook_

_(Their seal, Gringotts insignia)_

* * *

Hermione looks up at Narcissa, and passes the missive to her.

“What’ss that—”

“Sssshsshshssshssh!”

Everyone looks at Hermione’s baby, who looks quite proud of herself.

“Dddiddd she—whattt dddiddd she say?!” Draco asks excitedly, putting down his _Daily Prophet_.

“Nothing, it was just noise,” Hermione says, and she fiddles with her daughter’s wispy hair. Her Petite Corbeau [Little Raven] smiles up at her, and Tyche flicks her tongue playfully at her.

“Well, she’s only like, seven-ish months old, so she’s still got time,” Tonks says.

‡ _I think your little adder isss trying to sssay ‘Sssueensss,’ [Queen,]_ ‡ the Horned Serpent hisses.

“Sssshsshshssshssh!” The baby hisses, and Narcissa takes in a deep breath.

“If you insist on speaking to her in Parseltongue all the time she won’t learn English,” the Omega woman says curtly.

“That’s not exactly true, young children’s brains can pick up languages very quickly,” Andromeda says, as she and Kreacher serve breakfast, the Beta woman sitting next to her daughter.

“Oh ttthattt’s righttt, I remember Tttracey Dddavis tttolddd me ttthattt she was raiseddd speaking bottth Hawaiian anddd English,” Draco adds, and Narcissa sniffs, but doesn’t look very modified.

“You should still limit the use of Parseltongue around her,” the Omega woman grumbles.

“With all due respect, whatever language I choose to teach my daughter is none of your concern,” Hermione drawls, and that shuts Narcissa up. There’s an awkward silence for a while, as only the sounds of utensils on plates pierce the silence.

“Er—can I go back to my Auror job?” Tonks asks in a tilted voice.

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“But Mum I swore to protect people! I should be out there, helping fight the Death Eaters!” Tonks blurts out, and Andromeda smiles wearily.

“Tonks, I’m sure there’s a good reason—” Hermione starts, but Tonks huffs.

“There are other good people risking their lives to help innocents, and I want to help,” the Metamorphmagus Beta grumbles.

“I’m sorry Nymphadora, but I can’t risk losing you to this worthless fight,” Andromeda says softly, and Tonks’ face softens as she beholds her mother’s expression.

“Whatever comes our way, the House of Black shall prevail,” Narcissa declares confidently, and Hermione believes her.

— . —

 _One witch or wizard makes an oath to another, if either of the two break their terms, they die_ = Unbreakable Vow


	12. Summer For Wills And Invites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione listens to two wills and learns her daughters name!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a huge thanks to those who gave me name suggestions, and a special thanks to the two (@AriAlter and @CainCasey) who submitted the names that I chose in the end! 😘😉😌
> 
> Also, Meissa is pronounced: "Mae-ee-s-sa"

Walking into the main hall of Gringotts with the rest of the Black family brings back nostalgic memories of when she first visited the bank for Hermione. It feels odd to not have Tyche or Err’sh with her, but they and Kreacher chose to stay behind to guard her daughter.

Griphook is already waiting for them, his eyes flickering over all of them, a sly smile full of teeth appearing on his face.

“You’re early,” he grunts, and leads them further into the bank to an elaborate office. The Goblin behind the desk looks up at them, and shuffles the parchments in front of him. Griphook gestures for them to take the seats arranged in a semicircle in front of the desk.

“Greetings, Head of House Black,” the Goblin says with a small bow of his head.

“I am First Warrior King Stealstrike Ragnok. Your House Black Goblin, Second Warrior Crowfoot Griphook is here to manage your papers,” Ragnok says to Hermione, and she sees the Black sisters exchange a glance in the corner of her eyes. The ruler of the Goblin race picks up a single piece of parchment, and clears his throat.

“ _‘The Last Will and Testament of Alpha Bellatrix Druella Black is as follows: Avenge me if I’m killed, and when you do, I demand that the bones of my middle fingers be buried with my killer. Now, I bequeath the islands in the Bermuda Triangle to Andy, Merlin knows she needs a vacation—_ ” Andromeda starts tearing up, and Tonks hugs her tightly.

“ _—I bequeath the Black Manor and the Summer Cottages in France to Cissy, redecorate away—_ ” Narcissa doesn’t wipe away the solitary tear that wells up in her eye.

“ _—I bequeath my Auror gear and notes to Nymphadora, perhaps this time she won’t burn down my office again—_ ”

“That was only one time!” Tonks mutters with a wry smile.

“ _—I bequeath the Black company and its assets to Draco, don’t screw up boy—_ ” Draco’s jaw drops.

“ _—I bequeath my grimoire, everything in my office, and my wand to my daughter—_ ” there’s a moment of tension when Ragnok reads that sentence, although Hermione doesn’t know why.

“ _—I bequeath the remaining possessions, holdings, and every damn thing tied to the Black family name to Hermione as long as she names our daughter her heir or I’ll haunt her ass—_ ” Hermione smiles a little.

“ _—On a more serious matter, there is much I cannot say, but I have taken great lengths to protect my only daughter. Still, I worry it is still not enough, as there are forces conspiring against us, waiting. However, blessedly, The Lithe Arm of Death and Myriad Discord of Death, the respective Patrons of Magic and House Black, have acknowledged my daughter’s name as Meissa Astra Bellatrix Black._

 _Protect my Shining One at all costs, for she is our House’s future. She will change our world for the better, and I am sorry I can’t be there to see it. Thus concludes the Last Will and Testament of Alpha Bellatrix Druella Black.’_ ”

* * *

There’s silence as everyone digests the ominous yet loving advice. Griphook hands Hermione a stack of parchments detailing the transfer and acceptance of Bella’s will to sign, and she skims through them. Once she’s certain there aren’t any loopholes or any bargains written down, she signs them with a Blood Quill Ragnok hands her.

“If I may, I shall personally escort your family out,” the King of Goblins says graciously.

“That would be much appreciated,” Hermione says with a bow of her head, and she allows Griphook to lead her a different way. Draco and Tonks look back at her, but Narcissa expertly herds them after Ragnok.

/This way,/ Griphook signs in Rinzersal, and he leads her through a series of halls to another room. This one is obviously more extravagant, and Griphook walks towards a room with two Goblin guards posted outside it. Familiar scents waft through the air, and Hermione stiffens.

Griphook pushes open the door, and everyone already inside, gasps. She enters and leans against the wall, Griphook shutting the door behind him and stands impassively next to her. Alpha Rufus Scrimgeour clears his throat as he sends a displeased sneer her way.

“I assumed you wouldn’t come,” he sniffs.

“That is not how the new Head of the DMLE should address a House Head of one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight,” Gripook sneers, and a hint of pink dusts Rufus’ face.

“My apologies, my Lady Black,” he gives a little tilt of his head, but Hermione ignores him to look at the shorter Beta man next to him. He smiles leeringly at her.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lady Black, I am Beta Pius Thicknesse, Scrimgeour’s Deputy,” he says as he rakes his eyes up and down Hermione. Griphook snarls silently at the Beta man’s lack of tact. Hermione narrows her eyes at Pius, remembering from her vision what Yaxley did to him.

“Now, onto the reading of the will,” Rufus says, dramatically unfolding the papers. Hermione takes that time to survey the rest of the room’s occupants. Ron, Harry, and Neville stare at her, each with mixed emotions. Ron glares at her, sitting close to Harry protectively, and said Alpha is staring at her with narrowed eyes like he’s waiting for something.

She almost doesn’t look at Neville, for he’s gazing at her with the saddest eyes, pity and worry for her clearly etched onto his face. He fiddles with his Revol Key, and Hermione wishes he would try to speak to her with it. Rufus clears his throat obnoxiously.

≠ “ _‘The Last Will and Testament of Alpha Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, ≠ is as follows: I have two Muggle poems for you, the first is by Aeschylus, called_ The Liberation Bearers.

_≠ Oh the torment bred in the race,_

_the grinding scream of death_

_and the stroke that hits the vein,_

_the hemorrhage none can staunch, the grief,_

_the curse no man can bear. /_

_But there is a cure in the house,_

_and not outside it, no,_

_not from others but from them,_

_their bloody strife. We sing to you,_

_dark gods beneath the earth. /_

_Now hear, you blissful powers underground—_

_answer the call, send help._

_Bless the children, give them triumph now.’_ ”

Rufus pauses to flip the parchment.

“ _‘This second poem is byWilliam Penn, called_ More Fruits of Solitude _. ≠ Death is but crossing the world, as friends do the seas; they live in one another still. For they must needs be present, that love and live in that which is omnipresent. In this divine glass, they see face to face; and their converse is free, as well as pure. This is the comfort of friends, that though they may be said to die, yet their friendship and society are, in the best sense, ever present, because immortal._

“ _To Beta Ronald Bilious Weasley, I leave my Deluminator, in hope that he will remember me when he uses it,_ ” ≠ Ron’s eyes widen as the strange device is handed to him.

“ _To Omega Neville Longbottom, ≠ I leave my copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, in the hope he will find them entertaining and instructive,_ ” ≠ Neville glances at Hermione before accepting the tattered, old copy. He thumbs through the pages, nostalgic expressions flitting across his face. Rufus’s eyes flick to Harry.

“I, unfortunately, can not give you the thing Dumbledore gave to you, Lord Potter, as it was not his to give.”

“What was it?” Harry asks, his spine stiff. Pius sneers.

“The Sword of Godric Gryffindor, is an highly sacred historic artifact that belongs—”

“To Harry! Dumbledore owned it, and now he gave it to Harry!” Ron says hotly, supporting his Alpha.

“That’s not how it works,” Hermione drawls, and all eyes are her now.

“Lady Black is correct,” Rufus grumbles, as if the words hurt him.

≠ “According to reliable historical resources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Lord Potter, whatever Dumbledore may have decided,” ≠ Pius snickers, and Griphook chuckles.

/Wizards are so full of themselves,/ the Goblin signs to Hermione, and she smirks.

“Now, back to the will— _‘To Alpha Hermione Eto Mendonica, I give my planet pocket watch. Thus concludes the Last Will and Testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,’_ ” Rufus says, and he hands her the watch. She inspects it, curious why Dumbledore would even include her in his will.

The watch is made entirely of gold with twelve hands of all colors of the rainbow. Instead of numbers,twelve, little planets revolve in place on the edge of the clock face. She knows that Dumbledore used this to tell time, but she has no idea how to. While she’s examining the watch, Griphook deftly swipes a few parchment from the desk for Hermione to sign.

“If that’s all, my client and I shall leave,” Griphook says, and he pushes Hermione out of the room without a backwards glance.

“Now wait a minute!” Pius calls out, and Hermione looks over her shoulder. Griphook growls, and he tries to pull her forwards. The Beta man saunters towards her, but he stops when Griphook shuffles between them.

“Did you know?” Pius asks, rubbing his left arm, drawing Hermione’s attention there.

“Know what?” She replies warily, and Pius grins widely.

“Your faction has proven their side, and shall be rewarded,” he whispers as his eyes glaze over, and Hermione has her hands up immediately. Griphook bares his teeth menacingly.

“Rewarded how?” Hermione demands, and Pius pushes back his left sleeve, revealing a pale arm bare of any Dark Mark. However, his hands stroke his forearm like there is one.

“ _He_ now honors a truce of sorts; we don’t intrude in each other’s . . . _Business,_ ” the Beta man whispers so softly only Hermione’s and Griphook’s superior hearing can catch his words. Suddenly, Pius blinks rapidly, and he looks down at his arm with a confused look. Hermione and Griphook don’t wait for him to regain his wits, and they leave him behind.

* * *

Hermione immediately seeks her daughter out when she Apparates into Grimmauld Place. Ignoring the questions from the others, she secludes herself in her room, and she picks up Meissa from Tyche’s gentle embrace.

‡ _Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss [Brood-Queen-Mother], I taught your little adder her firssst word! Ssshe hasss yet to sssay it, but I know ssshe can!_ ‡ Tyche hisses excitedly, and she slithers onto Hermione’s lap. The baby looks up at the Horned Serpent, and smiles.

‡ _Oh? Let’sss hear it then, Meisssssa,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and at her Familiar’s questioning looks, she sends a memory of Bella’s will. Meissa scrunches her nose in concentration.

“Sssshsshshs _—Sssirasss? [Mother?]_ ‡

Hermione’s eyes light up, and she smiles encouragingly.

‡ _Good girl! One more time,_ ‡ she hisses, and Meissa smiles at her.

‡ _Remember, don’t ssslur your wordsss—flick your tongue more,_ ‡ Tyche adds. Meissa takes a breath, and then she hisses.

‡ _Sssirasss! [Mother!]_ ‡

* * *

Hermione, Tyche, and Err’sh celebrate Meissa’s first word with cookies made by Kreacher and playtime rolling on the floor. It seems that after the language breakthrough Meissa can now understand and attempt more words in Parseltongue. Hermione doesn’t understand it, but Err’sh explains that Tyche had been cheating ans using her Horned Serpent magic to speed up her daughter’s mental understanding of languages.

‡ _Ty-Ty! Play!_ ‡ Meissa demands, and Tyche flicks the baby’s nose with her tail gently.

‡ _A ssserpent Sssusssjecsss [Subject] demandsss for prey—are we are common ssserpentsss?!_ ‡ Tyche hisses proudly. Hermione’s daughter shakes her head.

‡ _No?_ ‡

‡ _Correct! We are the Sssueeensss-Sssroosss [Queen-Brood]! We are sssmarter, fassster, and more magical than our Sssusssjecsss [Subjects], and take what we want, when we want!_ ‡ Tyche hisses, and Meissa laughs.

‡ _Yesss!_ ‡

*Really Tyche? You’re giving the chick false impressions of being a snake,* Err’sh whistles.

‡ _Hungry!_ ‡ Meissa hisses in a petulant tone. Hermione boops her baby on the nose with a finger.

‡ _It’sss polite to asssk nicccely, Petite Corbeau [Little Raven], we cannot command people all the time,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and her daughter nods with such a serious face that it looks a little weird on a child’s face.

‡ _Tyche, how much did you messsss with her mind?_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and if Tyche could blush, Hermione thinks she would.

‡ _Er—_ ‡

*She has no idea,* Err’sh whistles helpfully, and Tyche hisses wordlessly at him.

‡ _Well, let’sss not do it anymore, underssstood?_ ‡ Hermione looks her Familiar in the eyes, and the Horned Serpent nods.

‡ _Sssroosss-Sssueensss-Sssirasss? [Brood-Queen-Mother?]_ ‡ Meissa hisses curiously, and Hermione turns her attention back to her daughter.

‡ _Bird?_ ‡ She hisses, and Hermione tilts her head.

‡ _Do you mean Err’sssh? He’sss a bird,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and Err’sh puffs his feathers, but Meissa shakes her head. Instead, her daughter looks out the window and up to the sky.

‡ _Bird?_ ‡ She points, and Hermione and her Familiars look. Somehow, against the normal grey gloom of London skies, Meissa picked out the small, incoming black shape of an owl.

* * *

Hermione straightens her suit, and once more she wonders where the time has flown. It only feels like yesterday that she met Meissa, but in reality a month has passed. Her world is her daughter and the walls of Grimmauld Place, and all the world’s problems are just that—the world’s; not hers.

She looks at Le Fey’s Locket that’s hanging up on the wall, and she contemplates wearing it, but decides against it. Mini is giving her the silent treatment, for she hasn’t spoken nor opened since Dumbledore’s murder. She adjusts her lapels, and the thoughts of Fleur that she pushed to the back of her mind come to the fore.

She still can’t believe that she even agreed to attend the Veela Alpha’s wedding, but Narcissa is going stir crazy, and since the invite extended to the family, everyone is going.

‡ _No like,_ ‡ Meissa grumbles grumpily, and Hermione looks at her daughter on her bed. Err’sh sighs, and he preens the growing mass of silver curls on top of the baby’s head.

‡ _Too bad,_ ‡ Tyche hisses, and she magically conjures a green bows around her horns and Err’sh’s legs.

“ **It’s okay not to like it, but it’s a courtesy to go,** ” Hermione says to Meissa in French.

‡ _No!_ ‡ Meissa shouts with an annoyed expression.

“ **Meissa Astra Bellatrix Black, what did I say about shouting that word?** ” Hermione asks sharply, and her daughter frowns.

‡ _No pleassse, I no like,_ ‡ she hisses, and Hermione nods.

“ **That’s correct. Now remember: no Parseltongue. Just French or English,** ” Hermione says, and Meissa groans and flops onto her side. Hermione rolls her eyes at her daughter’s antics. Already she’s taking after Bella even without being raised by the Alpha woman. Hermione kneels in front of her bed, and Meissa rolls over to face her.

“ **I’m going to tell you a secret, Mei,** ” Hermione whispers conspiringly, and her baby sits straight up, her eyes alight with intrigue.

“ **Parseltongue is a family secret, it makes us special. So if others find out, they become fearful of our specialness,** ” Hermione says in a mock-hushed whisper.

‡ _Really?_ ‡ Meissa hisses quietly, looking around the room as if someone is going to jump out from under the floorboards.

‡ _Really,_ ‡ Hermione hisses, and she remembers when she was outed as a Parselmouth in her Second year. Meissa stares at Hermione, and she reaches to hold Hermione’s hand. Hermione feels a jolt of energy pass between them, and her daughter’s eyes go wide.

“Oi Hermione! We’re going to be late if you don’t get your arse down here!” Tonks’ voice from downstairs catches Hermione’s attention, and she stands, brushing off her trousers.

“ **Ready to go to your first wedding Petite Corbeau? [Little Raven?]** ” Hermione asks as she picks up her daughter. Tyche winds up her bodyto rest her head in the crook of Hermione’s arm, and Err’sh flaps onto her shoulders.

“ **Yes,** ” Meissa says firmly.


	13. Summer Of (Hella Chaotic) Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes to a wedding. Cue the chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NEWS CONCERNING ALPHA ASTORIA GREENGRASS!
> 
> Who wants to know how ASTORIA tries to become HUMAN again? (I do!)
> 
> The NEXT UPDATE, unfortunately isn’t going to be the continuation of the wedding, but a ONE-SHOT of Astoria’s 9 month journey to humanhood!
> 
> (It shall be uploaded in the VOC Companion series I have)

Using the Floo Network to enter the Weasley’s Burrow is simple, except for when Meissa had tried to eat the Floo powder. Stepping out into the family room, Hermione brushes off some of the powder that settled on her shoulders.

“ **We don’t eat the—** ” she starts to say to her daughter, when a wand jabs into her neck—and Meissa screams.

* * *

An explosion of magic erupts in a shield around Hermione, Tyche disappears in a flash of white, and Err’sh dives at someone. Hermione clutches Meissa tighter, and snarls at the writhing figure on the floor as the rest of the Black family steps through the fireplace. Narcissa flinches, but her eyes harden when she takes in the magical shield and then the wailing would-be-attacker on the floor.

“Of course it would be you, Sirius,” she growls.

* * *

The rest of the house’s occupants come bursting through the Burrow, halting with loud gasps as they behold the scene. Black thrashes on the floor with Tyche constricting tighter and tighter around him, her fangs embedded deep in his neck. Already, his veins pulse black, and black spittle dots his lips. Err’sh tears at Black’s flailing legs, drawing more red-black blood.

“Sirius!” Harry roars, shoving his way to the front of the gathering crowd. Upon seeing Hermione he gasps. Meissa hisses fiercely, and Hermione glances down at her. Her daughter’s eyes are glowing with magic, her intense gaze, one akin to a predator’s, is fixed on Black. Hermione flicks her eyes up at the shield, and she can practically taste Meissa’s magic permeating the air.

“What’s going on?! Excuse me, _move!_ ”

Hermione scowls when she hears Bill’s voice, and sure enough, the oldest Weasley Alpha pushes his way next to Harry. He gasps when he sees Black, and he rushes to him, halting a little from Err’sh warning whistle.

“Hermione, please! Stop this!” The pathetic excuse of a wizard pleads, and Hermione narrows her eyes. More of the wedding guests are gathering, and Hermione looks for Fleur. She glances down disdainfully at Black, who’s stopped moving at this point.

‡ _I hunt?_ ‡ Meissa hisses softly, asking permission, and Hermione wonders how much Tyche sped up her daughter’s mental maturity. A hand on her shoulder brings her out of her thoughts, and Hermione turns to see Andromeda’s hardset eyes.

“This isn’t right, Hermione,” the Beta woman says firmly, and Hermione swears she sees a flicker of Bella in her posture. Turning away silently, she taps her Familiar bonds, calling them back. Tyche hisses angrily deep on her throat, and Err’sh spits out a glob of bloody flesh, but they retreat away from Black, easily passing through Meissa’s shield.

The rest of the wedding guests shuffle forwards as a number of the Order members fall to Black’s side. Harry looks up at her with furry and terror in his emerald-green eyes.

“Heal him Hermione! Heal him!” The Alpha roars, and Hermione sees Draco pale in the corner of her eye. Hermione sneers down at the dying wizard, when a flash of silver-blond hair flickers out the Burrow window. Gazing outside, Hermione spots Fleur in the distance, laughing in a simple white dress as Katie twirls her around.

Meissa notices her gaze, and looks up too. Hermione makes an split decision, and she swirls her Thrall around her daughter. Meissa switches her glowing eyes back to Hermione questioningly, and Hermione’s Thrall gently strokes her daughter, calming her. The magical aura seeps back into Meissa, and the baby’s eyes flutter exhaustedly.

Everyone tenses as the shield lowers; Meissa falls asleep against Hermione; and Hermione hands her daughter to Andromeda. Ignoring the suspicious glares, Hermione crouches over Black. His veins are bulging out against his skin, all filled with black venom, and his skin is turning pasty. His chest barely flutters, and Hermione mentally groans that she won’t see him dead.

Smirking down at Black’s unconscious form, she drills her Thrall into his body.

* * *

Instantly he spasms, his back arches in pain as all the venom in his body worms through the pores of his skin and out of him. There are screams as everyone stumbles away from the gruesome scene, but Hermione finds it oddly beautiful. The venom trickles out of Black like water in slow motion, gently collecting in a ball above him.

At last, the last drop of venom leaves Black, and his body collapses on the floor, shaking pitifully. Lazily swirling the venom around her, Hermione stares down at Black coldly.

“You owe me another _Life-Debt_ , Sirius,” Hermione drawls, and magic glows around their bodies in acknowledgement of the _Debt_.

* * *

There’s a tense silence as everyone stares at Hermione and Black. Then Narcissa clears her throat.

“I believe this scandal has gone on long enough, wouldn’t you agree Mr. Weasley?” The Omega woman levels a steely gaze at Bill, and he nods slowly.

“Er—yes, let’s get some breathing room people,” he says, waving his arms to usher the wedding guests out.

“Oh no, don’t disperse on my behalf, I merely want to know your opinion on why you allowed a member of your wedding to attack my House Head.”

Her words stop everyone dead in their tracks, and a hiss of whispers start up, and Bill eyes Narcissa warily. Draco takes a little step in front of her, drawing the Alpha man’s attention on him. Hermione also notices that Harry’s gaze fixes on the younger Alpha.

“Pardon?” Bill asks, and Hermione notices that Fleur and Katie are heading towards a large tent.

“I shall be sending a statement to the _Daily Prophet_ of course, however, we cannot permit such a banished cretin to bare the Black name,” Narcissa continues, her illusive words pull in everyone’s attention, and Hermione senses that the Omega woman is loving every moment of it.

“I, Narcissa Black, call upon the Patron of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black through my House Head to annul the covenant between House Black and one Alpha Sirius Orion Black.”

Harsh gasps of horror spread out through the crowd.

“I call upon the Patron to annul his right of the family magic, I call upon the Patron to sever his blood inheritance, I call upon the Patron to sunder his touch with the Olde,” Narcissa chants in a clear, cutting voice. Hermione feels a mental nudge, and she complies.

“ _So mote it be,_ ” she drawls, and Sirius Orion Black lurches to his feet as the Black family magic is yanked from him.

* * *

Hermione walks to the refreshment table under the marquee, and the wedding guests part for her fearfully. Pouring herself a generous amount of wine, she swirls it, staring at the deep red color. She still can’t believe that Narcissa effectively exiled him—No-House, is what Andromeda had called him.

Going down the table, Hermione piles up a small mountain of cheese cubes for Meissa. Looking over her shoulder at her daughter sitting on Andromeda’s lap. Her baby’s currently batting at the Beta’s woman’s hair lazily, although Hermione sees Meissa keep glancing up at Hermione.

Grinning at her daughter, Hermione doesn’t hear the pounding footsteps headed her way.

“MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!”

Hermione has a split second to drop the plate and whirl around before she’s body slammed to the ground. Adrenaline mixes with recognition, so Hermione’s flipping her attacker on her back, one hand on her throat and the other ready to punch, when she realizes she knows that face.

“Astoria?”

The Alpha grins wildly, her dark-green eyes sparkling brightly as she throws her hands out to her sides. Astoria’s face is so familiar to Hermione yet so different. There’s no baby fat on her at all, her features are more mature, her white-blond hair is cut shorter, and Hermione even notices a little scar over the left side of her grinning lips.

“Surprise!”

* * *

Hermione helps Astoria to her feet, and that’s when she notices another thing: Astoria’s now roughly ten centimeters shorter than her. The Alpha squeals excitedly, and wraps Hermione in a tight hug, sniffing her neck submissively. Instinctively, Hermione sniffs hers, and she learns that Astoria’s scent has changed to wild ivy.

“Ahem.”

Hermione and Astoria lean apart, and look at an amused Ginny. The Alpha bites her lip to keep herself from laughing, and she motions with her eyes.

“I think you’re making quite a few gals here jealous, wolfy,” she snickers, and Astoria sticks her tongue at Ginny. Hermione takes the hint, and backs out of Astoria’s hug, although she still holds onto her hand.

“How—”

“Long story, I’ll tell you after the wedding—does that baby have glowing eyes?”

Hermione snaps her head towards Meissa, and indeed, her daughter is scowling at Astoria. Andromeda is talking with someone else, although her body is blocking them from Hermione’s view.

“Oh, that’s Meissa,” Hermione says, and she leads Astoria to where the Black family is seated. Astoria happily follows, sniffing the air every few seconds. As soon as they get close enough to Hermione’s row, Astoria gasps.

“No way,” she whispers, and she rushes forwards. Both Meissa and Hermione are startled as the Alpha grabs the baby and holds her tight to her chest, cooing loudly. Andromeda surges to her feet, a dark look crossing her face before Hermione hurries over and places a hand on the Beta woman’s wand arm.

Her daughter’s lost the glow in her eyes, and now she’s just staring widely at Astoria who keeps speaking in a baby voice to her.

“Astoria Greengrass! Stop spinning like a lunatic!”

Hermione jerks her head to the left, and now she sees who Andromeda was talking with. Daphne crosses her arms and waits with a raised eyebrow as Astoria reluctantly stops.

“Thanks,” Hermione says, and Daphne’s brilliant grass-green eyes dart to her. Without a word, the Beta marches towards her, winds back her arm, and backhands Hermione soundly. Meissa and Astoria both let out a shocked gasp. Hermione rubs her reddening cheek, and works her jaw.

“I deserved that,” Hermione mutters, and Daphne growls at her.

“Well fucking _duh_ , _bitch_ , you _abandoned_ me for a whole _bloody_ year and you have the nerve to show up here and just say ‘ _thanks_ ’?!” The Beta grabs Hermione’s tie, and jerks her down so they’re face to face.

“I swear if you pull that shit again I’ll curse you,” Daphne snarls, and Hermione nods.

“That’s absolutely fair, and I’m so sorry.”

As soon as she says that, Daphne immediately softens, and she wraps Hermione into a hug.

“You _stupid_ Alfā, I thought you were _dead_ ,” she mutters into Hermione’s suit, and Andromeda clears her throat.

“Perhaps you should continue this little get together, _out of the tent,_ ” the Beta woman asks in a way that obviously means she’s not asking. Silently, Hermione, Astoria—who hands her Meissa—and Daphne exit the marquee, and the two Greengrass sisters stare at Hermione’s daughter.

“So . . . Let’s cut to the chase shall we? Is she yours?” Daphne asks, and Hermione nods. Astoria smiles widely, and she shakes Daphne’s excitedly.

“She’s so cute!”

Meissa just stares at them distrustfully.

“This is Meissa Astra Bellatrix Black,” Hermione says proudly, and their eyes get wide as saucers.

“Oh,” Daphne gasps, and then she says, “Has Fleur met her?”

Hermione shakes her head, and Meissa looks Astoria up and down, then raises her hands. Hermione blinks, but allows her to be held by the hyper Alpha.

“This is so great! I have a little sister! I have to show Mum!” Astoria squeals, and she skips off without a backwards glance, leaving Daphne and Hermione alone.

“Er, I’m sorry for slapping you,” the Beta says sheepishly, and Hermione shrugs.

“Apology accepted,” she says, and she pulls Daphne into a hug. Hermione doesn’t comment when the Beta subtly sniffs her scent. They stay there for a while, watching more wedding guests make their way to the marquee.

They see Remus take Tonks to the side, speaking to her with a happy smile on his face.Alpha Victor Krum enters with Beta Murilo Henrique and Beta Henry Mailson by his side, the two other I.W.O.R. Champions acting as Victor’s shield against the mutterings about his scarred appearance.

Right behind them, Alpha Hinode Chouko and Omega Achen Bharwani enter, and the volume of whispers rise as soon as everyone realizes that all the I.W.O.R. Champions are in attendance. Hagrid enters and breaks a few of the golden chairs, and Molly and Arthur have to fix them.

George escorts in a wizard who can only be Luna’s father; Beta Xenophilous Lovegood. Hermione feels a pang when she sees that Luna is not by her father’s side. Fred is accompanied into the marquee with two Delacour Veela, Fleur’s cousins by the looks of it. A grumpy, old witch who has Ron by the arms and complaining loudly about everything is named by Ron’s exasperated mutter of “ _Yes_ , Aunt Muriel.”

Lily and Professor Snape arrive, Harry following them slowly while supporting the staggering No-House. Hermione smirks when she sees his appearance, and Daphne gasps. No-House now has white stringy hair and ugly coal-brown eyes; all the features that made him distinctively a Black gone.

Beta Elphias Doge follows behind the pair, concern written all over his face. Charlie arrives with his plus one, and Hermione’s jaw drops when she sees his arm entwined with Abby’s. Both of them each hold a baby, and Hermione realizes they’re twins.

Following them, Annie, Claire, and Kate saunter to their seats, the twins wearing identical grey suits and the Omega wearing a complimentary dress. Katie stalks to her spot as the Maid of Honor, wearing a bored expression.

Then Fleur’s family starts to trickle in, and Hermione recognizes the Matriarch. Fleur’s mother and father split, Alpha Apolline Delacour heading to the back of the aisle while Alpha Florent Delacour takes his seat. Hermione assumes that Gabrielle has claimed the title of Flower Maiden.

A sudden commotion draws Hermione’s and Daphne’s attention away from the guests. Ginny is squaring off with Molly near the Burrow; Leilaki holding the Alpha close to her body while Ginny flails her arms and shouts. Tarow looms dominantly behind them, and Hermione can see the rest of the pack keeping to the edge of the forest near the Burrow.

“Let’s go see what they’re talking about,” Daphne says, and she hurries over.

“What? You haven’t gone Gryffindor on me have you?” Hermione teases as they edge closer to the arguing mother and daughter.

“—NOT HAVE IT! NOT ON YOUR OWN BROTHER’S WEDDING DAY! FIRST YOU LEAVE FOR A _MONTH_ AND _NOW_ YOU SHOW UP AND TELL ME YOU _WANT_ TO BECOME A-A-A—” Molly roars.

“A _WEREWOLF!_ YEAH _MUM! SAY IT!_ LEI’S GOING TO CHANGE ME INTO A _WEREWOLF_ WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!” Ginny howls back, and Leilaki drops her head on Ginny’s shoulders, emitting calming Omega pheromones. Tarow glances at Hermione and Daphne before switching her gaze back to Molly.

“NO! I _FORBID_ IT! AS LONG AS YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF YOU WILL OBEY ME!”

“NEWS FLASH MUM—I _RAN AWAY!_ YOU CAN’T CONTROL ME!”

“SHE’S _SIX_ YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!”

“ _SO?!_ YOU DON’T CARE THAT TONKS IS _THIRTEEN_ YEARS YOUNGER THAN LUPIN!”

“I WILL _NOT_ HAVE YOU THROWING AWAY YOUR LIFE WITH THIS _CURSE!_ ”

“LYCANTHROPY IS _NOT_ A CURSE! IT’S A _GIFT!_ WEREWOLVES LIKE _LUPIN_ ARE THE SICK ONES, KILLING THEMSELVES WITH WOLFSBANE!”

“Er—hi!”

All five of them turn to face an awkward faced Astoria and a giggling Meissa.

“The wedding’s about to start, you know, bride walking down the aisle, and ah, you’re being loud,” the Alpha says, and Meissa nods.

“Mama!” Meissa squeals, and Hermione hurries over to her daughter.

“Daughter?” Molly gasps, and then promptly, she faints.

— . —

 _First most powerful magical oath tying the indebted’s life and magic to invoker, indebted can not harm invoker in any form until the debt is matched_ = Life-Debt


End file.
